Chance Untamed
by Silverleone
Summary: A lot of people say it would be cool to go into their favorite fictional universe. But would it really be that cool? Leaving your family and friends, possibly forever? Well, I didn't have much of a choice, and now, I'm stuck in an unfamiliar place with a VERY small idea how I got here. And there is one thing I didn't expect to be here. Rating may change in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY! Before you continue with this fanfiction, please realize, I am NOT a history buff, most of the things I type are off the top of my head. In this chapter, I write a small bit about the Hiroshima event. I am not trying to mock anyone in any sense. But because History was not my strongest subject, and I'm lazy, most of the info I put in here is made up. I doubt any of the information I write is actually close to the truth about some events that happened during that time. This is a fanfiction, and I'm writing this to enjoy writing. If you get offended, please understand I'm not trying to mock the many, many people that passed in the attack.  
~Silverleone**

Day: ? Month: Should be middle of June. Year: Unless I've been asleep a LOT longer than I thought possible, around 2017...I think...okay, enough of that.

I should probably introduce myself before I start. My name is Rei Taiki and I'm probably your average nerdy looking guy. Being a blonde haired, blue eyed, lighter-skinned 19 year old standing at about 5'7" with half-rimmed, gun-metal-gray glasses. I know, I know, a white guy with a foreign name. Explanation: My parents had moved to Japan before I was born, and they found the name fitting.

To most people, I don't look like much. My attire is a gray v-neck, jeans and regular tennis shoes. A brown long coat hangs off of my shoulders. A necklace made of tightly woven black fabric can be seen hanging around my neck with a quartz, tear-drop shaped pendent. Burnt into it, is a Zuni Bear. The Bear symbolizes courage, physical strength, and leadership. The Heartline symbolizes life force.

When I was around 7, I had expressed interest in the uses of weapons in Martial Arts. When I turned 10, and after a LOT of convincing, my parents signed me up in a martial arts school, one that specializes in Japanese weaponry. I eventually saved up enough money to get a native smith to forge a custom made Katana...once I was old enough, of course. It's a bit shorter than the standard Katana to compensate for my _"lack of height"._

 _...Those instructors were harsh..._

Now that that's out of the way, back to the present situation...

Waking up with a _pounding_ headache _?_ Not fun. Waking up with a pounding headache and no memory of how you got in a dark room? Yeah...it's even less fun. I don't know what happened, but I need to find out. The room had a _very_ small amount of light coming from what I thought was the door. I swing my legs off what felt like a, surprisingly comfortable, rock slab and set my feet on the floor. I searched the area around myself to see if there was anything I could use. The ground felt like it was bare rock and dirt! I furrowed my brow in confusion, but kept searching. As I was shuffling around like a blind cat, I knocked into something. Grabbing it, I pulled my hand back and used both to blindly explore the item. It was just a stick wrapped with a cloth soaked in something slightly sticky...What is going on...?

 _Well that's almost_ too _convenient..._ I thought as I searched around for something to light it. Again, I hit something with my hand. Someone wanted me to find the flint and steel, or at least, that's what I think it was. I set down the torch and tried the "flint and steel". To my surprise, that's exactly what it was, sending small sparks across the floor. I held them over the torch and struck them a few times. The torch ignited and I snapped my eyes shut, turning my head away from the sudden change in light. I let my eyes adjust and pick up the torch, slowly looked around the room, hovering the torch above my eye line.

"Why am I in a cave?!" I jumped up, not even thinking about height and smacked my head against the ceiling. "Ow ow ow ow, okay, bad idea..." I crouched down and rubbed at the spot. I checked for blood on my fingers, just to reassure myself I wasn't bleeding. When I didn't see anything, I slowly stood up and checked the ceiling's height, making sure I didn't hit it again. The cave I was in was surprisingly clean. Sure, there was some moss and vines hanging from the ceiling and walls, but other than that, it almost looked like someone...or _thing_ lived here. There was a thick curtain of what looked like animal skin hanging over a door. I looked back to where I was laying before and saw nothing.

 _They-whoever_ theyare _-took my Katana...they're going to regret that..._

I decided that there was nothing useful here, and I started walking towards the entrance. Then I heard it. For as long as I will remember, I will never forget the first time I heard that sound. The shrill, almost missile-coming-to-kill-us-all sound. Instinct took over, and I found myself ducking back into the cave as far as I could, wanting to be as far away from the impending explosion as possible. I didn't know where it was going to land, and I shut my eyes. Memories of a lesson from the school I attended resurfaced. Hiroshima, one of, if not the most, devastating attacks on Japan. People outside the bomb's range told reports of seeing a plane outside the normal flight pattern, heading towards the city. I remembered the rare report of people saying the bomb was a whistling ball of metaphorical and literal fire. Then Hiroshima was gone. I listened to the sound the thing in the sky, waiting for the inevitable. Nothing. The sound stopped, and then silence. I slowly looked up and saw everything was still there, no bomb had gone off, and the cave was in the same condition as it had been a few seconds ago.

 _Maybe that wasn't a bomb, but then...what was it?_ I slowly got up and set the torch on the rock bed, making sure it wouldn't go out. I walked up to the edge of the cave, my body tense as I pulled back the curtain back. I was obviously in a cave, but I didn't realize I was in a cliff-side cave! I stepped up to the small 5-foot ledge and looked down. I stepped back and took a breathe.

 _Okay, more than 20 feet in the air...I am_ not _jumping that! How did I get up here?!_ I felt a spark of panic and shoved it to the back of my mind, I'll deal with that later. I looked along the cliff-side to see if there was a way for me to get down. Then my vision caught something out of the corner of my eye, and I snapped my head to look along the beach. There was what looked to be a person, and although the moon was full and out, I couldn't make out any details. I slipped back behind the curtain and watched as the person walked to the bottom of the cliff. They looked up and as I pulled my head back, I heard them whistle. I rolled my eyes.

 _If they expect me to walk out there at their beck and call like a dog, then thei-!_ I jumped back as a rope ladder fell past me, and I instinctively reached for my sword, forgetting I didn't have it. _Where did that come from?!_ I saw the ladder jerk and pull taut. The person was climbing the ladder! I slowly stepped back away from the curtain. I heard the person grunting a bit, pulling themselves up the rope ladder. I heard a clank of metal on rock, then the soft thud of a boot. I stepped back and sank into a defensive stance, right foot forward. I didn't have my sword, but I could still fight. **Clank, thud, clank, thud.** _Does this dude have a metal boot?_ The curtain was pulled back, and a young man stepped around it, he was obviously distracted, as he didn't see me at first. He looked up and it took him a second to register there was a guy's fist not even five feet in front of him. He jerked back and put up both his hands in a show of no harm.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Okay, okay, um...mind, putting the fists down...? Please?" I stepped back and slowly lowered my stance, keeping my body tense. The man had to only be a few years older than me, maybe 23 at most. He had brown, shoulder length hair that was tied up in multiple places on the back on his head. He was wearing a mix of leather and metal armor. A bunch of little hidden trinkets and gadgets were scattered all across the outfit. He looked like a warrior.

"Who are you?" I needed answers. And I wasn't one for goofing around at moments like this.

"Okay, well first of all, my name is Hiccup." I swallowed a snort and let him continue. "...And right now you're on an island called Dragon's Edge." He stopped to let that sink in.

"Who would name an island "Dragon's Edge"?" I rolled my eyes as I shifted into a more comfortable stance, leaning against the wall. I didn't trust him yet. But something about his stance wasn't a warrior's stance, more of a protector's. He wouldn't attack unless needed or provoked.

"Well...I uh...I did heh..." "Hiccup" rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. I snorted.

"Of course you did. Now, where in Japan is this "Dragon's Edge"?" I fully turned towards him now, wanting to get a good look at him.

 _I wasn't far off...he's got a fake leg..._ I looked up at him and made eye contact. His eyes glossed over in confusion.

"Um...I'm, I'm sorry, but I don't recognize that name...Where exactly is Japan?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Last Chapter)

His eyes glossed over in confusion.  
"Um...I'm, I'm sorry, but I don't recognize that name...Where exactly is Japan?"

(Present Time)

I'll be honest, I laughed when he asked me that. It took me a moment as I laughed at the ridiculousness of the question.

 _This guy's comedian!_ Meanwhile, Hiccup stood there, looking at me in honest confusion. I looked over after calming down a bit and my mood actually took a plummeting dive off the cliff outside.

"You-you actually don't know...do you?" I felt that tiny spark of panic again, forcing it back, I didn't have time to collapse into a thoughtless pile of nonsense. Hiccup shook his head.

"Sorry, I've never heard of Japan before...maybe you're boat crashed on the island we found you on?" Now it was _my_ turn to look confused.

"Boat? I've never been on any boats, except for the one my uncle owns, and that was years ago on vacation..." I walked over and sat on the stone slab I'd woken up on, putting my head in my hands in thought. He walked over and stood a couple feet away, rubbing his arm in the uncomfortable silence.

"You know, uh, I never...I never got your name...?" The question hung there in the air, and I looked up. Something snapped, and next thing both of us know, he's pinned against the wall of the cave, my elbow pushing against his sternum.

"Who are you?! Who sent you? And where. Am. I?" He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, okay, okay, calm down and let me explai-hn!" I put a little more force behind my elbow. "Okay! Me and My friends found you when we were fl-traveling...We are making a map of the islands!" I narrowed my eyes as I studied his face, looking for any reason to not believe him.

 _He stumbled on his words there...something's not right..._ I stepped back and released him. He rubbed at the very possible bruise on his chest and coughed once.

"Man...you're a lot stronger than you look...heh." I glared at him, not relaxing in the slightest.

"Answer the questions, along with this last one...You tripped up on your words just then, you were going to say something other than _traveling."_ The silent threat hung in the air.

"Okay! Okay, just...don't do that again, please." He had his hands up in a calming gesture. "How about we sit down and talk. You can say where you're from, and I'll talk about where we are. Does that sound good?" I slowly nodded and walked back over to the "bed" and sat down on one side. Hiccup, still rubbing at his chest, sat down on the opposite end. "Okay, now, what do you know about this Japan?"

"It's a large island considered to be its own country. It's just off the coast of China."

"...I've never heard of China before."

"Then these islands must be really secluded, China is one of the biggest world powers out there. But onto your string of islands you're mapping."

"We call the Archipelago, and my friends and I have tasked ourselves with mapping it, seeing just how large it is. Hey, um...You said you haven't been on any boats lately, how'd you get to that island we found you on?

"I've never been to any islands..." We both sat in silence, trying to think of an explanation. The next person who spoke up was him.

"Okay...What do you last remember? Maybe we can find an explanation if we back track."

I sat back a bit, and thought about my last memories before waking up here.

"...I was on my way to my school...It was the weekend, but we had a tournament going on."

"What kind of tournament?" Hiccup looked genuinely interested, so I explained.

"Martial Arts tournament. Kids my age from all over my city were going to be there...I figured I wasn't going to place in my category, but I might as well have tried."

"Wait...what's...Marital Arts?" I sat as still as a rock after he said that, and it took a moment to sink in. Not wanting to take away from the seriousness of the situation, I choke down a laugh to simply correct him and explain what it was.

"Martial...Arts...Be glad I'm the one you're talking to, some people wouldn't appreciate you messing up their customs..." I focused on the topic at hand and continued to explain. "There are many different styles of Martial Arts, most of them are fighting styles used to defend one's self. Some are meant for hand to hand combat, while others are meant for the usage of weapons. There are combinations of both, like my own style. The traditional styles are passed down from generation to generation, while many new styles have been developed, learned, and created by many people." I let all of that information sink in as Hiccup processed it, deep in thought. Eventually, he looked up at me, eyes hardened with a specific line of thoughts.

"So, you can fight, trained by people in ways that have been passed down for generations. Last you remember, you were walking to a tournament...but you don't remember anything else..."

"I didn't finish. I actually made it to the tournament, and I actually placed in the swordsmanship category. I was walking home, passing...I think it was an alley...when something made a loud noise...I remember turning...and everything went dark...GAH! I hate it when I can't remember things!" I stood up, turned around and slammed the butt of my right hand against the cave wall. A few particles of dust fell, and I swiped them away with my left hand. Hiccup walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I dropped both my arms and just stood there for a moment, silent and lost in thought.

"We're going to figure this out...together." I looked over at him. I opened my mouth to say something, when the curtain covering the entrance to cave shifted. I spun around and jumped into a stance. Hiccup jumped back in surprise.

"WOAH! What are you doing?!"

"SHH!" I walked over to the curtain and ripped it back. A black void sat in front of me, two big, green, cat-like eyes sat in the middle of it. The void expanded, forming into wings, legs, and a head. And it was staring directly at me.

I'm so glad I passed out when I did.


	3. Chapter 3

(Last Chapter)

A black void sat in front of me, two big, green, cat like eyes sat in the middle of it. The void expanded, forming into wings, legs, and a head. And it was glaring directly at me.

I'm so glad I passed out when I did.

(Present Time...Whenever that is...)

"...Just jumped...fainted...?...I have no idea..." Voices were melding together and it was giving me a headache worse than the one I currently had.

"...Would you kindly...shut up...ow." I slowly sat up holding my head with my left hand as I rested on my right elbow.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you shouldn't be up!" Hiccup, I think his name was, tried to gently push me back down onto the bed I was on. I pushed him back a bit, knowing laying down would only worsen the jackhammer in my brain right now. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. Sitting there with my head in my hands, I made slow mental notes of everyone in the room. I couldn't see them, but my heightened senses from training helped to map out where others were in the room. I could hear almost anything within a 10 foot radius. I slowly looked up as Hiccup started talking to the others.

"Alright, Astrid, could you go get a bucket of cold water and a rag? Fishlegs, do we have any of those berries left? I don't know how many we have after Ruff and Tuff got sick." I heard two people say "got it" and "I'll check" and two sets of feet ran out of the room. Hiccup turned around and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" He tried to keep his voice low, knowing how bad a headache could be after being knocked out. I slowly looked up as my vision steadied, but everything was still blurry. I reached up and felt for my glasses, finding them missing. I saw Hiccup straighten up in understanding and picked them up from a table. I put them on and slowly looked around the room. Other than Hiccup and I, there were three people in the room. One of them was a moderate height male. Looking a little stocky, he looked like a cocky heavy hitter, if his stance was anything to go by. The next male and female people were obviously siblings, if not twins, and they both were whispering, giggling occasionally. All three of them had helmets with some sort of horns sticking out of them.

 _I feel like I'd better keep my eye out for those three..._ I looked up and met Hiccup's eyes. "I'm fine, just my head. What happened? All I remember is talking to you...seeing something behind the curtain and..." I stopped and looked up at Hiccup. "I've officially lost it...I could of sworn that was a dragon sitting there when I pulled back the curtai-..." The three other people had started snickering at me. I looked over with a deadpanned look. "Something wrong with the Misses...?" The only girl in the room laughed harder as the boys glowered at me. Hiccup interjected before they good retort.

"Okay, okay, no need to pick a fight. Are you good enough to stand?" I decided to try, slowly sliding off the bed. It took a second, but I felt better standing than I had sitting there. I took a few steps, using the bed as support, then noticed something. I reached over my shoulder and didn't feel my sword. I'd forgotten I didn't have it. I turned towards Hiccup and raised my eyebrow. He immediately knew what I meant and tried to explain, stuttering the whole time. "Oh, um...you see...we didn't know you, and so we didn't know if we could trust you. I um, I didn't want to...endanger my friends..." The silence was killing the other three and they left the room rather quickly. I stared Hiccup down till he broke. "Okay! It's over here. Just promise me you won't try and use it on my friends... _any_ of them." I nodded my head and he walked over and picked it up. Handing it over to me, I slung it over my head and felt the familiar weight of the strap fall onto my left shoulder. I sighed as I could relax now. I couldn't really feel safe without it. I had ran into a few bad people in the past, the one time I'd left my sword at home when I went out. I almost hadn't gotten away, and I still had the scar across my right shoulder. Ever since then, I always carried a weapon of some kind. I saw who I assumed were the two people from before walk back into the room. One, a pretty blonde girl, had metal shoulder guards and leather armor on. She had a wooden bucket and a rag in her hands. The other, a young man looking very much like a soft brick wall, was carrying a small sack of something. They both hesitated when they saw I had my weapon on me, but decided they could handle themselves. I turned towards Hiccup and asked him what was on my mind.

"Hiccup...what year is it...?" The three of them gave me the weirdest looks. Understandable, but I needed to confirm my thoughts.

"Um...it's 1104, why ask that of all things? Why not ask, "What island am I on?" **(I have no idea when this whole franchise takes place, so I picked a random date that seemed realistic. If anyone does happen to have a more accurate date, let me know please!)** I stumbled a bit as I sank back onto the bed.

 _No no no no, that can't be right...It was 2017 just yesterday. There's no way I traveled back in time...its not possible._ I sat there, head in my hands again, staring right through the floor, trying to process this new information.

"Are-are you okay?! What's wrong?!" He quickly walked over and knelt in front of me. When I looked up at him, my eyes were glossed over, and my mouth was pulled into a deep frown.

"Hiccup...you said you guys were making a map, can I see it...?" He looked up at the young man, who walked over to a table and grabbed a piece of parchment. Walking over, he gave it to Hiccup, who sat next to me on the bed and pointed to two different islands.

"We're right here, on Dragon's Edge. And this," He moved his finger over to another island, seemingly out in the middle of no where. "This is where we found you. You were just sleeping in a cave, looking like you were camping out for the night with no supplies. But when the others checked, there was no boat or anything. Fishlegs, him, said that unless you-...um...unless you swam, or your ship sank, there was no way you could have gotten to the island."

"Astrid found your head injury, and we decided to bring you back to the Edge to help you out." Astrid handed me the wet rag and I put it to the back of my head. Coincidence I had hit it on the ceiling of the cave earlier? I think not. But I had to get the main and overwhelming thought out first. I looked up at Hiccup, keeping my gaze steady as the other two looked on in respectful silence.

"Hiccup...I think I somehow...traveled to the...past..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to clear something up real quick, in case it ever gets confusing:**

(Non-bold Parentheses, Rei adding in points)

 **(Bold Parentheses, myself, the author, adding points)**

 **Hope this helps!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

I looked up at Hiccup, keeping my gaze steady as the other two looked on in confusion.

"Hiccup...I think I somehow traveled to the...past..."

(Present Chapter)

"What?! That's ridiculous! There's no such thing as-as time travel! ...Is there...?" The man named Fishlegs was _almost_ at a loss for words, but the other two were completely shocked into silence for a few seconds. The girl was the first to speak up.

"Obviously, Hiccup, he hit his head or something. How does one even THINK of "time travel" as an excuse for being on a deserted island? Maybe his time on that island has made him delusional." I glared at her as I stood up. I didn't ever hit girls (My parents would kill me if I didn't have a good enough reason...), but insinuating I was insane was not going to fly.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not even sure who any of you are. You're dressed like...like vikings! An-"

"We ARE vikings." The girl stated matter-of-factly, daring me to continue. I threw my arms up in exasperation.

"Oh! Great! No that's _fantastic!_ **(Reference anyone? XD)** I wake up on a random island, no idea how I got there, by the way. A couple of kids, no older than me by a few years, pick me up and claim to be in the past. So far into the past in fact, they claim to be _vikings._ No that's great. Again, fantastic..." I sank to the floor, leaning against the bed. "You guys got me, I got pranked. You can bring out the cameras now." I sat there, waiting for something to happen, when "Fishlegs", if that was his actual name, spoke up.

"Um...what's a...camera...?" I looked over at him, staring him down with a deadpanned look. He threw up his hands and smiled sheepishly, showing he wasn't going to say any more and I looked over at Hiccup, who had stood up.

"Um...this isn't a prank...we don't know what you're talking about...We _are_ vikings, my father's the chief of a village called the Hairy Hooligans." I stared at him as he said this, not believing a word he said. "No really, here come look at this." He held out his hand offering to help me off the floor. I rolled my eyes, wondering how far they would take this, and helped myself up. I followed him out the door and immediately stopped. There was a small cliff side... _village_ , built right in front of me. As I looked around, I noticed something was off. I turned and looked up at Hiccup.

"What are with all of the large platforms...? You guys land helis on those?" He looked over at Astrid and Fishlegs, shrugging his shoulders. When he turned back to me, he held out his hand, palm up. I looked in between his face and hand in confusion.

"If you want answers, hand over that sword." I stepped back once and stiffened up.

"Um, and give up my main source of protection that I _just_ got back? I don't think so." He dropped his hand and stared at me, his eyes hardening. Though it wasn't in a hostile manner, but a warning.

"...Fine...But you won't need it. My friend wouldn't hurt you unless provoked, and he is very protective of me. So pull it out, and you'll regret it. That's not a threat, by the way, but a warning." I raised my eyebrow as he turn, put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled. I'll be honest, I thought he was trying to pull a fast one on me. But then he pointed out towards one of the other buildings. I looked over and saw a black blur shoot out of the house he pointed at. It looked similar to the thing I saw last night. I took a few steps back and automatically reached for my sword. Astrid tensed up and looked ready to yell at me, but Hiccup's hand landed on her shoulder and he shook his head. I didn't pull it out of the sheath, but I kept my hand on it, not knowing what that strange shape was. Then I realized it was similar to the thing behind that curtain. It turned towards us and Hiccup moved into the doorway, while the other two backed away as quick as they could. Next thing I know, Hiccup is being tackled into the building by the blur and I panicked a little, but the girl holds up her hand to stop me. I stayed were I was, listening to what was happening. I heard Hiccup and, whatever that thing was, making a ruckus in there.

"AH! Come one bud, get of-! Ppphft phft oh come on! You know that doesn't wash out! Now, get off! I need you to stay here, okay? I'm gonna bring a new friend in, and you can't scare him." I heard something make a warbling sound. "Yes, the one from the cliff, the one _you_ made pass out." Again, I heard some sort of animalistic noise, and this one sounded almost resentful.

 _I thought for sure I was hallucinating back there._ I heard a lot of banging and shifting around. Then Hiccup walked around the corner, wiping some sort of slime off of his face. He looked over at me, and motioned for me to come forward. I slowly walked forward, and dropped my left hand from my sword's grip. If Hiccup wasn't scared of this thing, then why should I be...oh who am I kidding, I was nearly sweating from nerves. He got tired of waiting and grabbed my hand, dragging me inside. I'll be honest, I froze. Then again, who wouldn't? There was a large, black _dragon_ sitting there. Hiccup released my hand and walked over to it. It pushed into his hand when he started to pet its head and started _purring_ of all things. I stood there as Hiccup chuckled.

"Meet Toothless, my best friend...my _dragon_ friend."


	5. Chapter 5

(Last Chapter)

There was a large, black dragon sitting there. Hiccup released my hand and walked over to it. It pushed into his hand when he started to pet its head and started _purring_ of all things. I stood there as Hiccup chuckled.

"Meet Toothless, my best friend...my _dragon_ friend."

(Present Time)

"Toothless" looked over at me and perked up, obviously excited to meet someone new. He started wiggling in place, wanting to pounce on me and greet me in the only way he knew how. Luckily, Hiccup stopped him. "Hold on bud, he's obviously never seen a dragon this close up before, give him time." The dragon deflated at having to wait. But, getting impatient, he sank to the ground and started slowly crawling towards me.

Now, I can normally control my panic, but as this small rant right here is about to show you no one is perfect. Studies have shown that in the human brain, there is the area of the brain that produces a panic state, or your fight-or-flight response. This part of the brain reacts faster than the part of the brain that produces logical thinking. Meaning, if you haven't learned to control that first reaction, then you could be running away from something that was completely harmless. Now that that's out of the way...

As stated before, I can normally control my panicked state, teaching myself to survey the situation before reacting, if I have time. But I was staring down a literal dragon, something that shouldn't, _couldn't,_ exist. I couldn't control myself, and my sword was in my hands before anyone could react. Toothless, seeing the weapon, pulled back in shock. This random human had the audacity to pull a weapon on _him_ and _his_ human! His ear flaps went back, and his teeth came out, (Oh the irony, I think my heart just stopped!) something I hadn't noticed till now. I backed myself against the wall. Hiccup moved forward and pushed his head back.

"Whoa bud! No, don't! He's just scared!" I wasn't thinking, I _couldn't_ think. The panic was still overthrowing the logical side of my brain, and my first reaction was to defend myself. Hiccup turned towards me and raised his hands to show no intention of harm. He walked to my left showing Toothless in his full dragon glory. "Hey hey, it's okay. Toothless won't harm you, he's a nice dragon, see? He just wants to protect me. If you put away the sword, he'll put away the teeth, how about that, huh?" Slowly, the adrenaline stopped overpowering my brain, and gave me control again. I looked around, seeing Hiccup holding up his hands in a calming gesture. I saw Toothless had relaxed a bit, but still wary. I slowly lowered my sword, point touching the wood floor. As soon as I did, Toothless perked up and pulled in his teeth, pupils wide. I looked over at Hiccup who was slowly walking over to me. I reached up and put the sword back in it's sheath. Then proceeded to collapse against the wall and sink to the floor. Hiccup stood there and waited till I looked up at him. Putting his hand out he said.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" I slowly nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up, and I looked in between him and the dragon. Hiccup nodded and walked over, gently pulling me along with him. Toothless stood stock still as he watched me, only his eyes and ear flaps moving. Hiccup stopped me about three feet away from Toothless, and he held up his hand so the palm was facing outward. "Just hold out your hand like this. If you want, you can look away. This is how you gain the trust of a dragon. You're showing them that you trust them completely. This is how I first came in contact with Toothless." Toothless warbled at him. "Okay, second time." I gave him a weird look. "I'll explain later. Go on." I slowly drew in a breath and let it out. I closed my eyes and slowly brought up my hand. I was shaking so badly everyone could see it. Hiccup's breathing was completely calm, as was the dragon's. Then again, I hadn't met one before, so I didn't know if that was norm-! Something rough, yet soft, came into contact with my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Toothless pressing his head into my hand, eyes closed. I slowly brought my hand back, and looked at it.

"I just touched a dragon..."

"Yes, yes you did." I slowly walked over to a bench and sat down, still looking at my hand. Toothless slowly crawled over, still wary, but less so now that that experience was out of the way. He cuddled up to my leg, and I instinctively reached down to scratch his ears, when I remembered this wasn't my dog, nor was it any animal I'd ever seen before. I looked into Toothless' eyes, and he started purring. I smirked slightly.

"Of all the sounds a dragon could make...and you choose to purr..." Toothless looked up at me with big innocent eyes, pupils dilated. Next thing I knew, he was on his back, looking at me with puppy-dog-eyes. I smiled and hesitantly got on my knees, I reached behind his left shoulder and started scratching. He squealed(of sorts) and collapsed. I looked at him in shock. "Didn't think that'd work on a dragon..." Hiccup walked over and poked Toothless in the nose with his real foot. Toothless snorted, then sneezed, coming out of his "petting coma" if you would.

"GAH!, Come on Toothless! Now I have to get a new shoe!" I actually laughed. When Hiccup looked at me in surprise, I just smirked at him and scratched Toothless in the same spot. He squealed again and collapsed.

"...Really?" Hiccup just shook his head and bent down to poke Toothless in the chin. He sighed after getting no response other than his tail twitching. That's when I noticed a fake tail fin strapped to it. "Well...now that you've knocked out my dragon, how about we show you around. Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name? I've told you mine and Toothless', it's only fair." I stood up, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Call me Rei."


	6. Chapter 6

(Last Chapter)

"Well...now that you've knocked out my dragon, how about we show you around. Actually, first, tell me your name. I've told you mine, it's only fair." I stood up, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Call me Rei."

(Present Time)

Hiccup reach out and grabbed my hand, both of us giving a firm hand shake.

"Rei huh? Not the most common name around here, but it fits. Do you have a title?" I cocked my head sideways.

"Title? What do you mean?"

"Like I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock...the Third." I scoffed and he smirked.

"My parents would probably strangle me if I tried to give myself a title. No, it's just Rei, Rei Taiki."

"Alright, now that that's settled, let me introduce you to my friends." We walked over to the door way of the house and held out his hand in a pointing gesture towards the girl, who apparently doesn't like being patient. "Her name is Astrid ***whispering*** don't make her mad, no matter what." I gave him an understanding look, before he suddenly hit the deck. I barely move aside in time to avoid a double bladed axe, which burrowed itself in the wall of the house. "ASTRID! What was that for?!" Hiccup yelled as he stood back up, grunting as he put his weight on his fake leg

"Don't think I couldn't hear you, Hiccup." She folded her arms and smirked at us.

"And that's why I warned you about her." ***shing*** "I'm kidding!" The second axe was planted firmly into the wood floor near her feet. Apparently, the first axe woke up Toothless, because he poked his head around the corner. I of course noticed a black thing moving off to my left, and snapped my head over in time to see Toothless coming over in literal leaps and bounds.

"Um, Hiccup..." _...Screw it!_ I rolled sideways as Toothless plowed right into Hiccup, missing his intended target, me, and they both rolled right off the edge. I gasped and ran forward, but as soon as I looked down, they went shooting up into the sky. I almost fell backwards, my head snapping back to keep up with them. Hiccup gave a shout as they did a quick barrel roll, and then came in for a landing. Everyone moved to give them space, and they were both slightly panting from the quick adrenaline rush. Hiccup tried to dismount, but he stumbled and fell on his butt, making Toothless throw his head back and laugh. It was weird, hearing a dragon laugh, but I figured I'd get use to it eventually. I helped Hiccup stand up and he gestured towards a set of stairs.

"Shall we?" All of us walked down the stairs, Hiccup and the others pointing out different areas. Apparently, the island was called Dragon's Edge. Now that I look at it, there are places for dragons to land and nest all over the Edge. We eventually covered the entire area, and walked back to the house we were first at.

"And that over there is the hall, meetings, meals, and just a place to hang out. I'm mostly at the forge, there, my house, or out flying with Toothless."

"Man...How long did this take you to build?" Astrid interjected, exasperation obvious in her voice.

"Too long. With Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut not working as hard as the rest of us. They pretty much goofed off once they had their own places built, not wanting to work at all." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't worry, I know a few guys like that too, just give them the more menial tasks, keep them busy." I said as we all relaxed in Hiccup's house. Turns out, they moved Hiccup's bed to the lower level while I was using it, just in case I woke up in the middle of the night, not wanting me to stumble and fall off the top level. Which I appreciated. "You didn't have to give up your bed for me Hiccup, that wasn't necessary."

"It's fine, Toothless actually makes a really good pillow. * **wack** * OW! What was that for Toothless?!" The dragon just gave him a look and chuffed at him. "I am not calling you fat! You just have really soft scales-! **Dodges his tail.** Would you cut it out?!" The rest of us just laughed at his expense. My current situation surfaced as I was laughing, and my mood plummeted.

 _Always when I'm in a good mood..._ I stood up and walked out to look at the setting sun. It probably had about ten minutes left before it was gone. I looked out over the ocean, looking at the surrounding islands that were in view. I heard uneven footsteps come up behind me, and when I looked over my right shoulder, Hiccup placed his hand on it.

"What's wrong? You left without saying anything."

"Just the fact that I have no idea how I got here, or how I'm going to get back." I looked out at the setting sun, when he turned me to look at him in the eyes, probably wanting to get his point across.

"I know you're worried about where, and/or when, you are. But we're going to figure this out. You've got new friends, not to mention dragons, and you don't need to worry about anything except what's for dinner." A fire blast suddenly shot up into the air, exploding like a firework over the hall. My first instinct was to reach for my sword. Hiccup's hand stopped mine though. "That was the dinner alarm, no one's attacking the Edge. I forgot to tell you about it eariler." I started to drop my hand, only to gently slap him up the backside of the head. "Hey! What's that for?!"

"You should've told me." I gave him a sideways smirk as I walked over to the dinner hall, remembering the path we took earlier. He caught up and tried to come up with an excuse for himself, only for us to reach the hall before he could finish. Everyone looked up, and Astrid and Fishlegs waved at me. Waving back, I went and sat across from them. Then a voice spoke up.

"So, I heard you're afraid of dragons, that's gotta suck. Did you use to hide whenever there was a raid? Bet your parents are real proud of you! HAH!" The young man(-child) started laughing, the twins joining in. Hiccup looked up in shock and appall.

"Snotlout! That was uncalled for! Up until today, he didn't even think dragons existed!" I waved Hiccup off. I would deal with this. I turned in my seat to look at him, being on my left, I made sure the light of the fire glinted off my sword's pommel, right in his face. He blinked harshly, trying to get the light out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself after you stormed out earlier. My name is Rei." I held out my hand, seemingly ignoring the direct insult to return my own. He took it as a silent challenge, and shook my hand, seemingly trying to crush it with his own. I stealthily pinched a nerve in his hand, and his fingers failed to move. I turned and looked at the others, Hiccup sitting down next to Astrid. Snotlout didn't appreciate his hand being debilitated, and made that very clear.

"What did you do?! Why isn't my hand working?!" I turn back to him and pinched the same spot, and it started working again.

"I'm sorry, but I need this hand, and I'd rather someone I just met NOT try to crush it."

"I was just testing your strength!"

"I've got strength, don't worry about that, but it's brains and how you go about things is what really makes a man."

Astrid and Hiccup gave Snotlout a couple of looks, and he went back to eating. I looked at the bowl of stew Fishlegs pushed in front of me.

"Here, try this. It's a Cod and Salmon mix, it's really good!" I didn't eat a huge variety of fish, (But Rei, don't you live in Japan? Yeah, I bet you don't eat fast food _everyday_ but you still live in America or something. XP) I tried it anyway, not wanting to be rude. I was surprised at the taste.

"Okay, who's the local Chef around here? I need to thank them." Fishlegs blushed in embarrassment and raised his hand. I jokingly waved my spoon at him. "You, my good viking, are an amazing cook." He blushed even harder.

 _I_ really _just said "my good viking". Wonder when I accepted that fact...?_

"W-well, heheh, I-I don't know about _amazing_ but, I guess I know my way around a cooking fire...?"

 _Needs a self esteem boost huh? I'll have to work on that..._ "Are you kidding? I don't eat a lot of fish, definitely never liked salmon, and here I am eating it. You, my good sir, need to stop doubting your self." Fishlegs just looked at his bowl, blushing from the attention. I eventually finished my bowl and sat back. I looked over to Hiccup and Astrid, noticing their heads tilted towards each other in private conversation. The twins and Snotlout were laughing at a joke, and Fishlegs was reading a book, obviously about dragons.

 _I could get use to this._

(Later)

Fishlegs had given me the book he had been reading during dinner, and I had curled up in the makeshift bed they'd made for me on Hiccup's first floor. The book was literally an encyclopedia of dragons. It had their exact measurements, such as wing span and paw length. It even included statistics, such as how many times they could fire... Also some interesting facts about each dragon. Example, Toothless, or rather the Night Fury, was known as the manifestation of Lightning and Death itself. Apparently next to nothing could keep up with them in terms of speed, and no other dragon had the deadly aim that they did. Another thing the book noted, Toothless was the _only_ Night Fury that they'd ever seen, and they're always keeping a look out in hopes of finding more.

 _Huh...Toothless and I are in the same position...he's the only Night Fury that they know of...and I'm the only one...from the future..._ I got up and leaned against the doorway of the house. The ocean itself was bluer than back at the coast at home, and the sand was brighter and softer. _I wonder how this even happened...GAH!_ I glared out at the horizon in frustration. _Why can't I remember anything?! All I remember was hearing that sound...and when I turned-..._ I walked over to my bed and sat down, crossing my legs and furrowing my brow in concentration. Once I steadied my breathing and heart rate, I sorted through my memories of the night of the tournament.

(Mind's Eye POV)

I had just excepted the third place medal, bowing so one of the judges could place it around my neck, and shaking the judges' hands. Turning to the first and second place contestants, I shook their hands, congratulating them and excepting their congratulations as well. In my mind's eye, I looked closer at their faces, trying to pinpoint any emotions that might betray how they really felt. Nothing. We were all ecstatic about our placements, and I saw the first place person taking a calming breath. Obviously they were both in the same boat I was, not expecting to place, or at least, not that high. I "fast forwarded" to as I was walking home. Passing alley after alley, house after house. There was nothing other than me. No footsteps, no breathing. It's like this is all my imagination, pretending that I'm in this weird viking past instead of being at hom-.

 _Wait!_ I cycled back through my memory again, stopping as my past self looked to the left at a sound. I stopped playing through the memory, and I looked to the right. I had been passing an alley at that moment, and when I looked closer, there was a person dressed in all black, crouched and ready to strike with a metal bat. There appeared to be a black and purple swirl sitting floating just above the ground behind them. The weird swirl was giving me a feeling of dread, forcing negative emotions on me. I felt like there had never been any happiness in my life. I started to panic and lost control, snapping out of my trance. I sat there panting. I wiped my brow, finding that I had started to sweat.

 _So this isn't a dream...I was attacked. I was sent back here, to the past._ I looked up as I heard feet thumping on wood. Hiccup and Toothless ran into the house and looked around, trying to spot any danger. Hiccup walked over and sat on the bed, while Toothless sat next to me, gently rubbing me with his head.

"Are you okay? You yelled suddenly, and you're sweating...?" I looked up and made eye contact with the first person I'd met after waking up in the past.

"Hiccup...I...I was attacked."

 **Hey guys, just want to let you know, I will be doing my best to get a chapter out every Monday and Friday. I don't want to rush this story, but I do want to get it out there. I already have up to chapter 24 written, but they all need to be edited.**

 **Another thing...This is not a gay romance story or anything of the sort. I was just going through this chapter, getting it ready to upload, when I noticed a lot of eye contact and other similar things. I thought "Oh no...what have I done! I unintentionally created a fake sappy romance!" XD**

 **I'm really sorry if it somehow comes across that way, but if I were to ever somehow _meet_ Hiccup, I could see us in a brotherly relationship. If not, at least good friends. I couldn't care less about what other people are into, like what you like. But I myself would preferably like to find a nice young women to settle down with eventually. **

**Honestly though, I hope you enjoy!**

 **One more thing. Don't be afraid to review, whether it's negative or not, I can take a few harsh words. The only time words bother me is when they're directed at a friend or family member. Things people say about me have never truly bothered me, like...at all. So leave some criticism, tell me how bad of a job I did! I'm kidding by the way. XD But I'm still only just out of high school, and my writing techniques could definitely use some polishing! If you notice any errors, let me know, and I'll try and fix them!**

 **~Silverleone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am uploading this chapter today because I won't have internet at the house I'm watching over this weekend. I hope y'all can survive one day in between uploads!**

(Last Chapter)

Hiccup walked over and sat on the bed, while Toothless sat next to me, gently rubbing me with his head.

"Are you okay? You yelled suddenly, and you're sweating..." I looked up and made eye contact with the first person I'd met after waking up in the past.

"Hiccup, I...I was attacked."

(Present Time)

"Wait wait wait! What do you mean you were attacked?!" Hiccup looked concerned and Toothless was suddenly on high alert, searching the room.

"No, no, not right now...I someone attacked me, somehow sending me here...I have no idea why though." I said to Toothless, then to Hiccup.

"How did you figure that out?" I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter, trying to banish those emotions from my posture.

"I've been trained to observe my past memories through a different point of view. It's like I'm different person standing in the same room as myself. It's a useful skill to remember Martial Arts techniques. But I've used it for other things, like if I lost something, I've looked back to where I've last seen it. When I looked back to when I was walking home from the tournament, there was a figure in the alley I passed just before I was knocked out. The thing was...there was a black and purple...swirl? I don't know what it was, but that's when I started to panic, and dropped out of the process." The two of us humans sat there silently, thinking over what I just said. Nothing made sense, why would someone attack me? I didn't have any enemies, at least to _my_ knowledge.

"Maybe it was someone at the tournament? I mean, someone might have been mad at the fact that you placed, possibly instead of them." My head started to hurt, and I stood up.

"I don't know..."

(Time Skip)

It had been two weeks since I had arrived in the past, and things had been going well. I had gotten Hiccup's permission to move into the loft in the stables, and set up "shop" in a small corner. Snotlout had decided to back off at some point, understandably not wanting to lose the use of his hand(s). Somehow the twins found me as there new idol, and it took me an entire WEEK to get them off my back. Other than that, things seemed to be going well.

...Me and my big mouth.

"OH GROSS! Come on Bud, really?!" I slowly rolled over and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I walked over to the loft door and looked through Hiccup's window to see Toothless licking Hiccup in the face, obviously trying to wake him up. And it was working. "Okay, okay, get off! You know that doesn't wash out Toothless, gross." When I made the mistake of laughing, Toothless' head snapped around and saw that I was awake. His face broke into a grin, and he started bounding his way over.

 _Oh no..._ I slipped on some left over bedding and rolled out of the way. Just in time to dodge Toothless as he plowed in through the loft door. I rolled again as he tried to swipe at my feet using his tail, and ran down the stairs. Of course, Toothless, being a dragon, caught up with me, and I had to defend myself against his tongue.

"BAH! Oh that's- _nasty_! Okay, gerOFF!" I pushed Toothless back so I could sit up, wiping the dragon saliva of my face. He sat back, giving me a gummy smile and laughing. I gave him a deadpanned look. "You're worse than my dog..." I stood up and wiped a handful of saliva on his face. He jerked back and started wiping it off with his feet. I jogged up the hill to the platform of Hiccup's house and walked inside. He was leaning against the staircase with a giant grin on his face. **Insert deadpanned look here.**

"So...I'm guessing you tried playing tag?" I wiped more slime off my face and flicked it at him. He dodged it, his grin grew even bigger.

"You could've warned me."

"Nah, where's the fun in that? Come on, Astrid is on cooking duty, and I was gonna see if she wanted any help." I nodded and we walked over to the hall and asked if she needed any help. After confirming she didn't, Hiccup and Toothless tried to convince me to go on a ride. They had eventually gotten me on Toothless, and sooner or later I got comfortable sitting on a dragon flying up to hundreds of feet in the air. It was surprisingly relaxing for someone with a fear of falling.

(Small time skip: about 3 hours) **Most of this is direct dialogue from the episode A Time to Skrill (S2:E11 of RTTE)**

A small island was seen in the middle of the ocean, parts of it were charred and smoking. The entire group of Dragon Riders, including myself, were searching the island for any clue as to what happened. I dropped to one knee and picked up a discarded sword.

"What happened here?" I whispered to myself.

"I don't see any arrows or spears." Hiccup said looking around.

"No boulders from catapults..." Fishlegs stated, having taken notice the lack of damage from the massive weapons. Or rather, lack of damage from any explainable weapons at all.

"This really doesn't seem like a Dragon Hunter attack..." Hiccup concluded, still confused.

"Well, whoever did this, meant business." Astrid said, walking up to us.

"And where did everybody go?" Fishlegs said what we were all wondering.

"They must of evacuated."

"What could possibly scare the Outcasts off their _own_ _island?"_ I shrugged my shoulders in confusion, leaning the sword against a rock. The twins were mumbling about bed bugs or something, and the rest of us just ignored them. Hiccup walked up to a large boulder and was looking at the burn marks on it. I followed his gaze and froze.

 _That looks like-_

"...I think this, has something to do with it...These scorch marks...Do they look familiar to anyone?" I noticed him and Fishlegs grow tense.

"Hiccup, do you think it could be..." I looked in between the two Riders, confused.

Next thing I know, Hiccup and I are back on Toothless and we're all flying in a different direction. Hiccup spots a snow covered island in the distance and calls out.

"There, that's the one!" We all rush down and land. The others hop off their dragons and walk over to a crevice in the frozen ground. They all gather around it and seem to be looking for something. Snotlout shakes his head in disbelief.

"Yup! The Skrill is gone." Tuffnut then says something about writing a song. I walk over as the Riders converse about something. I jumped in after Fishlegs said something about "The Skrill gravitating towards storms".

"Okay, Hiccup, what's going on? I'm completely lost. What's a Skrill?" They all seemed to remember I was the new kid, and until about two weeks ago, I didn't even think dragons existed.

"A Skrill is a dragon who attracts lightning from the clouds, and, either stores it in it's body for later, or uses it to attack. A couple of years ago, we found Dragon Hunters digging it out of a block of ice. We scared them off and brought it back to Berk. These three," Hiccup points to Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "Let the Skrill out of the ice. It then proceeded to attack Berk, causing a _lot_ of chaos. We were eventually able to lead it back here, trapping it in the crevice. We thought we would never have to deal with it again...but it appears it got out." I just stood there, letting it all sink in for a minute.

"So, you're saying we have a lightning breathing dragon. **(Pointing to the formerly mentioned Trio of Trouble.)** Who, after you three idiots let it free, attacked Berk. And after a while, you were finally able to trap _back_ in the ice. But now, it's out, and probably wants to fry us all. Did I get all of that or...?" I let the question hang in the air. Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, you did. Fishlegs, which way would the Skrill be headed?"

"Well, considering it's going to need to recharge, probably after that storm heading due south of Outcast Island." We all look in the direction he was pointing.

"Hey, isn't Berk...? Oh no." Snotlout states the obvious once again! We are on the dragons and flying at top speed towards their home. As we fly, Hiccup gives me more back story with the Skrill, about a man named Dagur, and that whole event. In the distance, lightning flashes in the clouds, then proceeds to strike the ground. Or, more accurately, a house. Ouch. As we get closer, I see multiple dragons fly out of Berk. Each one appears to have a rider on it's back. I see the Skrill turn and fire a beam of lightning towards the riders, which they all barely dodge.

"Hey look at that, the A-team already on the case." I look over at Astrid in confusion.

"Yeah, okay. You know, it might be a little early in their dragon riding careers to..." He trails off as all of the other riders get struck down. Snotlout shouts "Dad!" and rushes to help one of the riders.

"Cover the downed riders!" Hiccup yells as Toothless pulls up and hovers, growling at the Skrill, Hiccup is yelling at him to stop. The Skrill roars and charges lightning in it's maw. Toothless takes the challenge and flies forward. The two dragons fire, causing a huge blast to knock Hiccup and I off Toothless. We yell as we fall. Hiccup reaches for his ankles and pulls up some makeshift wings, slowing down and landing on a large man's passing dragon. I see a pile of hay and aim for it, spreading my coat with my hands, hoping to slow myself down even a little bit. Then I curl up and hit the pile, sending hay flying everywhere.

I slowly climb out of the pile, seeing Toothless pulling himself up from where he crash landed. The big man has his dragon land and Hiccup runs to Toothless. They both check each other real quick as Large, Red and Scary complemented Hiccup on his "strategy". I walk over, shaking my head. Both to get rid of the slowly forming headache, and the fact that Hiccup played no part in that. Hiccup introduces the large man and I to each other, and it turns out he's Hiccup's dad, Chief of the Hooligans, Stoick the Vast.

I definitely see where Hiccup got his looks from...not.

Everyone gathers together in the area, checking over any wounds. Hiccup and the others discussed the reason Stoick's house was the only one charbroiled. Turns out, the Skrill is holding a grudge against Hiccup and Toothless for sealing it inside that crevice. I make sure everyone is done with their bit before I say anything.

"So...what now?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, guess what? Third chapter this week! I know that I said one on Monday and then on Friday, but I finished editing this chapter, so here you go!**

(Last Chapter)

Hiccup and the others discussed the reason Stoick's house was the only one charbroiled. Turns out, the Skrill is holding a grudge against Hiccup and Toothless for sealing it inside that crevice. I make sure everyone is done with their bit before I say anything.

"So...what now?"

(Present Time)

"No! No way are you doing this alone!"

"What choice do we have? The Skrill won't come out unless it's only me and Toothless that are here." I dropped my head into my hand and shook it slowly. Astrid and the others eventually gave up, mounted up, and flew off. Hiccup mounted Toothless and prepared to take off, when I jumped up behind him. He spun his head around to look at me. "Um, what do you think you're doing?!"

"If the Skrill wants to fight, let's give him one."

"First of all, absolutely NOT! How are you going to help? Not-not that you're useless, but..."

"I'll be fine, let's go! We don't have time to waste." Hiccup just rolled his eyes and we took off. Stopping to hover hundreds of feet above the ocean.

"Alright Bud, let's see if we can't get its attention." Toothless fired a few shots into the clouds. "Come on, where are you..." As Hiccup and Toothless were looking around, I felt the hairs stand on the back of my neck. There was a crackling of electricity in the clouds behind us.

"Hiccup, behind us!" We whipped around as lightning rushed through the clouds. We could barely make out the silhouette of the Skrill, partially blinding us with the bright lights. Then it moves out of the clouds, roaring a challenge.

"Okay Toothless NOW!" I held on tight as we dove, barely dodging a blast of hot lightning. "Nice move Bud! Now let's keep him close, but not too close!" I looked back as we dodged multiple blasts. The look in the Skrill's eyes wasn't complete and overwhelming rage like I thought it would be. I ducked under another bolt and saw the Skrill glaring as it charged for another attack.

 _That's not just rage...that's...fear?!_ We swerved around another blast. _Why is it scared...It doesn't make sens-wait!_

"Hiccup! Why is the Skrill after you?!"

"Wha-NOW?! Are you _really_ asking that now?!" Hiccup had a half glare, half surprised.

"Because I need to clarify, now!" We made eye contact and he sighed.

"We had to trap him in an ice crevice..."

"So you trapped him _back_ in the _ice_ that you _found him in?!"_ I stared at him incredulously. _That answers why he's mad...but still..._

"We didn't have any other choice. It was that or..." Hiccup and I tucked in as Toothless rolled to avoid another attack.

"I get it, I really do. But now it's time for us to fix this."

"But how? It won't stop shooting at us!" I looked down in thought.

 _It's scared...let's give it something to_ not _fear._ I slowly tucked my legs up and then got on my knees. Hiccup looked back when I bumped him by accident.

"Woah! Wha- _what_ are you _doing_?!" Hiccup tried to reach around and pull me back into a proper riding position, but I slapped his hand away.

"Something you won't agree with. Toothless, stop and turn around!" The dragon looked back in shock, then confusion to see me balancing on my knees. "Please?" He slowed to a hover and turned around.

"You're right! It's definitely something I don't agree with!" I ignored Hiccup in favor of looking for the Skrill. Lightning flashed as it came soaring out of the clouds. It hesitated for a second, seeing us just hovering there, then started to charge an attack, electricity racing between fangs. I shakily stood, trying to keep my balance. As I stood, the Skrill stopped in confusion, then anger that someone _not_ Toothless and Hiccup would challenge it. It snarled at me, and I gave it a hard look.

"You need to stop this. Now." It snarled again and started to move forward. "I don't want to fight you, I just want to help..." It stopped, seeming to think for a moment, then its scowl deepened. "I mean it, I don't want to fight you, but I will. Don't come any closer." It roared at me this time. I gave a short growl of frustration and raised my hand to grasp my sword. "ENOUGH!" My shout rang across sky, stopping the Skrill in its tracks. It obviously didn't expect me to yell, much less threaten to pull a weapon on it. I could see it hesitate for a second, then look at me directly in the eyes. A weird flash made my body suddenly freeze, and I felt my left foot slip. But I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move. I felt myself fall off Toothless. Hiccup lunged for me, trying to grab anything to stop me from falling.

"Rei! NO!" Toothless pulled into a dive but they wouldn't make it in time. I saw the water coming up for a hug and shut my eyes.

 _There's no way I'll survive this, it'll be like hitting solid metal..._ Just before I thought it would end, I was blinded by a light that shone even through my eyelids. The weight of gravity seemingly tripled, and my coat almost ripped my arms off as it was pulled upwards. When I realized I wasn't doomed to death by metal-water, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see the underside of the Skrill. Without looking at me, it flew over to a tall sea stack. It dropped me with an _oomph_ and I slowly got up, checking myself over. I looked up as the Skrill landed, grumbling and glancing in my general direction, but not doing anything other than shuffling its feet. I heard the telltale whine of a Nightfury's wings and spun around. I saw the duo flying closer and waved them off.

"No! Don't!" I heard the Skrill shift a bit, and felt static flying through the air. "I'll handle this!"

"Are you crazy?! That thing will kill you!"

"No, it won't! Why would it save me and _then_ kill me?!"

"I don't know, maybe it wants an easy meal?!" My patience was wearing thin at that point. If Hiccup wouldn't see reason, I would make him. I looked around and saw another sea stack. I pointed to it.

"Land over there, this shouldn't take very long."

"Again, are. You. Crazy?! We're coming down there to get you, just hold o-" Hiccup stopped talking when I snapped my hand up to my sword. Toothless perked up and gently warbled. He was obviously confused seeing his newest friend threaten his best friend.

"I will not move from this rock unless I have to. And you will NOT attack this Skrill. Last warning Hiccup." Hiccup hesitated. On one hand, his friend was in a very dangerous situation. On the other, he wanted to trust me. "Hiccup. I will use force if I have to. And you _know_ I shouldn't have to." As Hiccup tripped over his words, Toothless made the decision for Hiccup, and flew over to land on the other rock. He gave the Skrill a warning growl, at which it rolled its eyes. I dropped my hand from my sword and in turn gave him a warning glance.

"Toothless..." He gave me his innocent big-eyed look. I shook my head and turned towards the Skrill.

 _It obviously feels the same way about its own situation as I do mine. It's in an unknown area, with complete strangers surrounding and attacking it. Even if I do consider these guys friends, I still don't know them all that well._ I slowly walked over, keeping my left hand partly outstretched. The Skrill was being understandably wary.

"Hey big guy...I gotta thank you for saving me back there, I thought I was a goner." The Skrill grumbled, shuffling its feet a bit. "Yo-You're kidding me...are you embarrassed?" It gave a half hearted growl, half turning away. I scoffed, "So the Big, Bad Dragon isn't so bad after all? You're scared...like me." The Skrill looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, I guess the clothing gives it away. I'm not from here. I have no idea how I got here. I remember getting attacked, and then waking up after Hiccup had found me. I'm in a completely different place than I was before I woke up. I'm scared, and I bet you're feeling the same way." The Skrill had an unreadable expression on its face for a while, and it looked away. I didn't know what to do other than stand there. It turned back to me, a rumbling in its throat. It had a strange look in its eyes.

Then it pounced.


	9. Chapter 9

**One thing before I get started: I completely forgot I had my "moderate reviews" setting turned on, and I only just caught the two reviews on the last chapter. If I missed your review, whether I put it in the A/Ns or PM'd you, please review again so I know!**

 **In response to your reviews!**

 **Millicent fake: Thanks for the complements! I really wanted to keep Rei as close to myself as possible, and I am most certainly _not_ superhuman by any means. He is fragile, just like I can be, so he's definitely not invincible. Rei is pretty strong for his age, and by strength I don't mean pumping heavy iron. He's faster than most people in his age group, and he's able to react sooner than the average human, staying fit helps out along the way. I like to think I'm writing this fanfic as if I'm Rei...Even if I'm about as in shape as a potato! XD And yes, I realize Hiccup and the others are about my age in RTTE, but with how my story's timeline plays out in later chapters, it won't really work for me to skip five or six years in the timeline. That just sounds like too much. And yes, I know Stoick dies in the second movie, I've watched it three times, and am getting ready for a fourth, with a note book!**

 **And to answer your questions from Chapter 7: "K" means for kids, ages five and up. "K+" what I have my story rated as of right now, it says in the guidelines: "Suitable for more mature children, 9 years and older, with minor action violence without serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes." I may have to bump the rating up to "T" for the upcoming chapter 15, but it's only because of injury. I don't write inappropriate stories, that's just not my style. So don't worry about finding that stuff in here! There might be some small curse words here and there, but not often! I hope that cleared some things up for you!**

 **Guest: I can and I will...But here's the next chapter! XD**

 **Unknown: I'm excited to see what everyone's reactions are for the next ten chapters or so. (Y'all are gonna hate me for it! XD)**

 **Hiccstridlover13: I know I PM'd you, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't forgotten in the list!**

 **To all readers: Keep up the reviews! I like reading what anyone has to say! But I don't think any recommendations will work, as I finished Chapter 25 yesterday. (4/9/17)**

 **One more thing. I've got an Alien Vs. Predator fanfic started, which is starting off rated "T". If only because of the franchise's history of killing people left and right. I mean, I wouldn't want to meet a Xenomorph in real life!**

 **Enjoy!**

(Last Chapter)

The Skrill had an unreadable expression on its face for a while, and it looked away. I didn't know what to do other than stand there. It turned back to me, a rumbling in its throat. It had a different look in its eyes.

Then it pounced.

(Present Time)

I tried stepping back out of reflex, only to trip over a rock. I landed on my back and looked up in time to see a maw full of teeth flying towards me. I shut my eyes, ready to have my face ripped off, when I heard a **whoomph** on either side of me. I felt the breath of the Skrill as it stood over me, along with static electricity making my hair stand on end. When I opened my eyes, it was staring directly into them.

Pain. Confusion. Fear. Anger. Countless negative emotions flash into my head, each more raw and feral than the last. Images flashed rapidly, shifting faster and faster in my head, or was it the Skrill's? Each image holding more emotion than I thought possible. I was gaining a headache from it all. There was too many images, too many emotions!

Then they stop.

Every thought, every emotion, led to this one image. It all came crashing down at once. Everything combining into a beautiful scene. The sun was just sinking below the water, a sliver of that grand ball of fire shooting beams of orange, purple, red, and yellow across the sky. A tall sea stack, scattered with grass, shining in the sunlight. And dragons, dozens of dragons soaring through the sky. It felt like I was really there, watching the sun set. After who knows how long, the image slowly started to fade out around the edges, and I tried to remember as many details as possible before it was gone.

When I snapped back to reality, I found myself still laying on the ground with the Skrill standing above me, shaking its head. I slowly look to my right as I heard Hiccup calling my name. I see Toothless leaping over to the sea stack the Skrill and I were on, wings spread and a plasma blast charged. In what felt like slow motion, I pushed the Skrill back, jumped up, and drew my sword. We all froze when they landed.

"What are you doing?! We almost shot you!" I held my stance as I thought for a moment. I had only reacted out of instinct, clearly _not_ thinking. I stood there, blinking rapidly to try and rid myself of all those images and emotions, they were messing with my cognitive thought. "Well? Are you going to say something?!" Hiccup was obviously _not_ happy at the moment. I stood up from my stance and sheathed my sword, eyes on the ground in thought.

 _Why_ did _I jump to defend the Skrill...was it the memories it showed me...or did I feel sympathy for it..._ I looked up and shrugged my shoulder at Hiccup. He threw his hands forward and gestured to my motion in exasperation.

"What was-are you, was that you shrugging your shoulders? Is that your excuse?! Because you don't know?!" Hiccup was rambling in his frustration and anger, I looked him in the eyes. After experiencing that little "memoir" or whatever, my emotions were all out of wack, and I was frustrated that I couldn't get it under control. But now my brain was starting to clear up everything I'd just seen, and I wasn't in a good mood.

"Stop." One word, one action, that's all that was needed.

"Excuse me?" The disbelief was apparent on his face.

"You heard me." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I heard what you said! What are you-!" I interrupted him again, not in the mood to hear it.

"All three of you. Need to stop this pointless fight. Now." Hiccup gained a looked of slowly increasing anger. He jumped off of Toothless and walked forward a few steps, stopping two arms length away when the Skrill growled in warning, Toothless returning it dutifully while stepping up next to Hiccup.

"This Skrill just blasted my father's house, almost charred my friends, and tried to kill _us._ Multiple times mind you, and you want us to just _stop?!"_ I gave him a hard look, and my tone was colder than the sea breeze whipping around us.

"You just don't get it, do you? You've spent literal _years_ not even thinking about the Skrill, after you _froze it_ in _ICE._ The Skrill finally gets out, and its first thought, after years of not being able to do _anything,_ because of _you,_ is revenge. _"_ Hiccup started to interject, but I held my hand up. "Blinded by the fact that you haven't been able to train this dragon, your only solution is to get rid of it. You could have gotten it away from Dagur, let it live its own life, not hurting anyone anymore than any other dragon. But you couldn't, you just couldn't drop it. Because you're scared...aren't you..." I let the statement hang in the air. Hiccup had lost his words, and was looking at the ground. Toothless nudges his hand, rumbling in concern. Hiccup looked over and rubbed his head gently. He looks up at me slowly, and there are tears starting to form in his eyes, but a hard shake of his head cleared them up.

"You're right. I am scared. But not just because I can't train that Skrill, no, that's not all of it. I'm scared because if I can't train it...it's going get someone seriously hurt, or worse. And it'll be because I couldn't do it, because I wasn't strong en-"

 _ **SLAP**_

Hiccup raised his hand to his cheek, which was now turning slightly red. I dropped my left arm back down to my side. We made eye contact, and apparently he wasn't expecting my eyes to have such a hardness to them. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the first known person to catch, train and ride a Nightfury, flinched. My voice was barely above a whisper, a low growl in my tone.

"If you finish that sentence, not even Toothless would be fast enough to stop me." When Toothless realized his rider/best friend was just threatened, and his Nightfury heritage was being mocked, a small scowl crept onto his face, teeth bared. I looked at him, then bent to one knee, bringing me to his level. He started to step forward, ready to put himself between me and Hiccup, but I put my hand out. He looked between it and my face, judging my being. I closed my eyes. Eventually, he pushed into my hand, nuzzling it gently. I stood up and looked at Hiccup, who's eyes met mine again.

"You are the first person to ride a dragon, a Nightfury, no less. You have changed an entire dragon-killing tribe's ways, making them a dragon _taming_ tribe. You have very little to be scared of compared to that...but I understand completely." Slight shock and disbelief covered his face. "Hiccup, I've lost my friends. I've lost my family. I've lost _everything_ to some sick person's game. I have no idea how I'm going to get back to my time, I have no idea if there even _is_ a way back. I've been scared-no... _terrified_ since I woke up two weeks ago. But your leadership, your courage, your friendship, have all kept me believing that there is a way home." There was silence save for the ocean below us, crashing into the sea stacks with an immense force. He started to say something, but I turned towards the Skrill, letting Hiccup think on those words for a bit.

 _Your turn..._

"I don't know exactly what you've been through, but I do know this. You're scared." It growled and shuffled backwards a bit. I was done beating around the bush with it. Not that I'd been doing so in the first place... "Don't give me that. I know most of what happened, and the way you reacted was appropriate...at the time. Yes, you had every right to be mad at Hiccup, heck, I wouldn't have just burnt his house, there wouldn't be anything left of it if that had been me." The Skrill just rolled its eyes, not wanted to believe me, or talk to me, in the slightest. It turned and started to raise its wings, when a sword was planted firmly in the ground in front of it. I had jumped over it while it turned and pulled out my sword. It snarled at me in frustration. I stepped around my sword. "I. Wasn't. Finished." It stepped back and growled, electricity starting to spark across its back spines. "Don't you back sass _me. You're_ the one with the bad attitude." Lightning was now dancing across its body, and Hiccup and Toothless were growing worried. I stepped forward one more. "I'm the one _stuck_ here, not _you_. I've been taken from my home, and while that's just fine for most dragons, who can land on any island and call it home, it's not fine for most humans!" The Skrill started charging a blast, and the clouds above us were darkening. "You think just because you're the Big Bad Skrill you can just do what ever you want! Well newsflash! You CAN'T! There are consequences for _everything you do!_ And if you think I'm going to just let you fly off and do whatever you want, then you're _horribly. Mistaken."_ My voice had dropped to barely a whisper with those last two words.

The Skrill had had enough, and fired the lightning. I spun around, grabbed my sword, finished rotating 180 degrees, and slammed the sword back into the dirt releasing it and watching the makeshift lightning rod do its work. The lightning blast simply hit the sword blade and went into the ground, dispersing harmlessly. The Skrill looked on in shock. No human had ever deflected its bolts. Plasma blasts from a Nightfury? More of an annoying explosion than anything. Human bodies? Nothing more than stinking, burning flesh. I stood up and looked at the Skrill.

"You see, Skrill, I have no interest in "training" you. I simply want you to stop. I want you to stop your assault on Hiccup and Toothless. If you stop your assault, then I don't care what you do. Whether you stay in the area, or go find a new home, it doesn't matter to me. But this pointless fight ends here and now." I grabbed my sword, sheathed it, and walked over to Hiccup and Toothless. "Are we good to go? I'm starving."

 **Whew! There was a lot of editing that had to go into that. Though I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I missed something. If you see something I did miss, let me know!**

 **Also, I know I _just_ said I would be uploading on Mondays and Fridays, but with how many chapters I have right now, I might do the occasional one on a Wednesday, if it's ready of course!**

 **~Silverleone**


	10. Chapter 10

***Logging onto Fanfiction with Poptart in mouth***

 **Okay, any new updates on my followed stories...? *checks* Hmm...None. I wonder how Chance Untamed is doing... *checks* Oh cool, 1,001 views...**

 **Wat...**

 **Are you guys _kidding me?! When did_ that _happen?! AAAAHHHaowiedfnpopaoupcaoue...*facedesk* *eye twitch*_**

 **Sorry, I think my brain broke there for a second. You guys are actually ridiculous! I never expected to hit that after only the 9th chapter. I thought it would take at _least_ chapter 14 to hit that mark. I guess you guys like this more than I thought you all would. Anyway, as celebration, I'll be posting TWO chapters today! I hope you enjoy them!**

 **And now onto the Reviews!**

 **Millicent fake: I don't mind responding, it's kind of fun! Do you have an actual account? Because there is a lot of helpful information if you do! I'm asking because your name isn't a link like other's. And yes, I have done a _little_ bit of research into specific things. For example: It generally takes two to three weeks for a broken hand to heal, but it can take anywhere from two to three _months_ for _fractured_ ribs to heal. (you'll see why I need to know that later...) I'll be honest, that metal alloy that Rei's Katana is made of, I made it up, it doesn't even have a name! XD I have no idea if a Katana would actually _work_ as a lightning rod. Sure, it may disperse _some_ of the lightning, but all of it? I have no idea. So yeah, it _might_ work in real life, but I'd have to find the perfect blend first.**

 **I do enjoy a good book, and I actually finished reading the published script for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child a little while ago. I think it's up to you on where you post your book. But I would recommend breaking it up into "chapters" if you do post it to , that way it's easier for others to keep track of where they're reading. I don't really have a say in the matter. If you would like to post it here, I will definitely read it! If I'm not gone before then, of course. I've never played SoD, but I have looked into a few dragons that appear in the game. I do think watching one movie more than 50 times is a _bit_ overkill, but hey, you do you! XD  
"Even in your darkest hour, burn bright"**

 **My own version of trying to be deep, I've actually used this quote on my friends before! XD**

 **Watching-The-Nox-Dreamer: Sass? Me? You have _no_ idea! XD And thanks, here's the next chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Expect chapter 11 up within the next few hours, hopefully!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"You see, Skrill, I have no interest in "training" you. I simply want you to stop. I want you to stop your assault on Hiccup and Toothless. If you stop your assault, then I don't care what you do. Whether you stay in the area, or go find a new home, it doesn't matter to me. But this pointless fight ends here and now." I turned and walked over to Hiccup and Toothless. "Are we good to go? I'm starving."

(Present Time)

I hopped onto Toothless and looked at Hiccup expectantly. He looked in between me and the Skrill. Obviously his brain was still trying to wrap itself around the whole scenario that had just played out.

"You just-wha-I mean-" I held up my hand. I had spoken a lot today, and it was starting to hurt my throat.

"He's no longer a threat. He knows he's not top dog around here anymore. Save the questions for later, when everyone can hear them. Let's get back to the Edge." I looked over at the Skrill. "As long as you promise not to try and kill the others, you can come too." It almost looked appalled at the thought, then sunk into a train of thought. It was shuffling its wings quite a bit while thinking, and I got tired of waiting. "We're going to the Edge. You coming or not?" Hiccup slowly mounted up after a moment of hesitation, and Toothless looked at him in confusion.

"He's right bud...It _has_ been a long day...Let's go home. With or without the Skrill." Toothless grumbled and shot into the air, obviously still worried about the other dragon's actions. Once we got into a more stable flight, I leaned back and shut my eyes, just letting the wind blow my coat and hair around.

We had been flying for a good five minutes before I spoke up, propping myself up on my elbow. I gently rubbed my throat.

"Hey Hiccup? You guys have any honey laying around at the Edge? I've heard it's great for sore throats...I've talked more in the last half an hour than I have in the past _year_ , and it's killing me." Hiccup just laughed softly at my comment as he looked back. His eyes flicked past my head for a second, but then he faced forwards.

"Yeah, we should have some somewhere. By the way...I think you just tamed your first dragon." He looked back at me again, this time with a smirk on his face. I felt a slight shift in the static in the air, and caught on. I smirked and raised an eyebrow in a watch-me-probably-get-killed-right-now expression. I leaned back a bit in a condescending manner making sure there was room between Hiccup and myself.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing of the sort. That Skrill had too much static in his brain to possibly understand what I was talking about."

 _ **Smack**_

 _"I was_ kidding!" I shouted, exasperated, my head still reeling from the wing smacking into it. The Skrill floated down to fly level with Toothless and just snorted. "Oh, the big bad battery came to join us, did he? Decided being a loner wasn't much fun?" I ducked under a small spark it shot at me. "Oh you did _not_ just shoot at me!" The Skrill just smirked and flapped its wings, sending another spark my way, I barely dodged it. I pulled the same move I did earlier, and was sitting on my knees. Hiccup looked back.

"Oh Thor, not again! Would you for once in your life ride a dragon _normally?!"_ I looked at him and shrugged. I slowly shifted onto my feet, crouching on shaky legs.

"I mean I _would_ , but that's no fun. And how else am I supposed to do... _this!"_ I jumped when the Skrill looked away, landing on its back. It jerked in shock and tried to look back. "Hey dude, just came to hitch a ride." I plopped myself onto its neck and patted its side. "Hope you don't mind, I'm sure Toothless is more than capable of carrying both of us, but whatever." I leaned back and rested against the Skrill's back. It just rolled its eyes and kept flying. After a moment of silence I spoke up. "You know...We can't call you "The Skrill" all the time. Would you like a name?" I felt hard muscle beneath me tense. I sat up and looked over the Skrill's head spikes. It looked back, then snapped its eyes forward. Its flight had become ridged, not aiming for a naturally smooth flight, instead, a tighter flight meant only to keep oneself in the air. I leaned forward and rested my hands against its head gently.

"You've never thought about having a name...have you...?" It shook its head quickly, me lifting my hands real quick, only for its flight to smooth out. It looked back at me, deep in thought. It shook it head slower this time, indicating a "no". I sat back and thought about it. "First...and this might be a bit awkward...are you a female?" It just glowered at me and I felt a small zap right where it hurts and I hunched over in pain. _**"HNNG!**_ Okay...that's a definite no...ow." It took me a minute to recover. The Skrill just laughed at my pain. "That's not fair...I asked you a question. You didn't have to get violent about it..." I just sunk into a deep train of thought, leaving the other three in the real world. After a minute or two, I broke out of it with a small smile on my face.

"You know...In my time there was a famous historic inventor. He specialized in controlling and manipulating electricity. You wanna know his name?" The Skrill thought for a minute, then nodded. "His name was Nikola Tesla." My hands grasped the spikes on the Skrill's head as it dives towards the water, roaring in excitement. It was pulling various moves that showed its excitement, loops, corkscrews, etc. "Whoa!" I ducked as we corkscrewed in between sea stacks, then the newly named Skrill leveled out. My breathing was heavier than normal because of the adrenaline rush, and I laid out against Tesla's back, enjoying the sea breeze. Hiccup was full on laughing as Toothless caught up. I looked over at Hiccup as he was still chuckling.

"What?!"

"First, your hair is a mess. Second...what'd you say to him, I couldn't hear you."

"Bah, I'll fix it later. But I didn't expect the joy ride after I asked him if he liked a name."

"A name huh?" He paused for a second, waiting for me to answer the unspoken question. "Well, are you gonna tell me?" I put my chin in my hand and pretended to think. I leaned forward so Tesla could see me clearly.

"...Hmm, should I tell him, or make him wait...?" An evil grin crossed both of our faces and I leaned back into a sitting position. "I guess you'll have to wait." With that, I nudged Tesla with my left knee so Hiccup didn't notice. Tesla pulled his left wing in and we dove towards the water again. We rolled left once and leveled out. Then I tucked in tight as Tesla sped up, obviously challenging Toothless to a race. I heard Hiccup shout and the flapping of wings that weren't Tesla's. I looked back in time to see a black blur shoot over our heads. Hiccup _whooped_ as they pulled up, gaining height. I had a spark (no pun intended) of a thought and leaned forward.

"When you saved me earlier, you didn't just dive did you...you somehow moved faster than normal..." An unspoken idea passed between us, and Tesla pulled up towards the clouds. Hiccup and Toothless were still ahead of us, but they wouldn't be if this idea worked. Toothless had leveled out at this point, but we kept climbing. I noticed two changes in the air. One, it was getting thinner. Two, the static was building. Another though occurred to me, and I leaned forward to look Tesla in the eye.

"This shouldn't hurt...right...?" He looked surprised at the question, and shook his head after hesitating. "So, it _might_ hurt...but if so not very much at all...?" He nodded and I settled in. Clouds were gathering, getting darker and darker as lightning started flashing. I felt Tesla tense up and look back at me. I nodded after a moment and closed my eyes.

Blue lightning flashed all around us, I felt a strong electric surge rush through my body, and then nothing.

 **There you go, Chapter 10. Anyways, if you haven't noticed by now, I think as I write. There's no real structure to this story, and I am literally thinking of things on a daily basis. I know, I know, that's not what you're taught in school. You're supposed to have an _outline_ , supposed to have _everything lined out_ before you start writing. But just think...I wouldn't be friends with Tesla now if that was the case.**

 **The only problem is the time it takes to edit these things, but don't try me. I could just upload these without editing, see how y'all like that! Nah, I'm kidding, I blow your minds at how bad these are to start with! XD**

 **~Silverleone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the second chapter as promised!**

(Last Chapter)

Clouds were gathering, getting darker and darker as lightning started flashing. I felt Tesla tense up and look back at me. I nodded after a moment and closed my eyes.

Blue lightning flashed all around us, bright enough to pierce through my eyelids. I felt a strong electric surge rush through my body, and then nothing.

(Present Time)

Do you know what it feels like to be made of electricity? I'm sure no one does. But I'm probably about as close as you can get at the moment, riding _inside_ a lightning bolt, on the back of a lightning breathing dragon. It felt surreal, I don't think I'm fully able to describe it. I felt more alive than I ever have, and every part of my body was tingling from the static charge. I wanted to stay there longer, but I was starting to feel the effects of a full force electric charge. It wasn't a sharp pain by any means, but being around this amount of electricity for however long it was, was started to drain my body of energy. I felt dehydrated, and was starting to get light headed. I reached forward and touched Tesla on the head. He looked back and his eyes widened. I must have looked worse than I thought, because next thing I know, we're flying above the ocean again, a lightning storm behind us. Tesla quickly dove down to a nearby island and landed. He crouched down and helped me off his neck with a clawed wing. I was surprisingly, and not so surprisingly, shaky after the jump, and I sat down on the sand. I held my head in my hands and just breathed for a moment. Tesla gently nudged me, rumbling an apology. I looked up and scratched him on the chin.

"It's okay Tesla, I'm fine. I just gotta take a rest. That took a lot more out of me than I could've guessed." He just rolled his eyes and looked out over the ocean. He nudged me after a while, and when I looked up I saw Hiccup and Toothless pushing themselves. Obviously they didn't see us. I nudged Tesla with my elbow.

"You got a shot left?" He rolled his eyes and shot a blast straight up into the air. Hiccup and Toothless pulled up and looked for where the blast came from. They spotted us on the beach and came in for a landing. Hiccup saw my weakened condition and hurried over.

"Rei?! Are you okay? What happened? One minute we were racing you, the next a lightning bolt flashed past us. When I looked back to check on you, you were gone!"

"It's fine Hiccup. Just give me a minute." He stood next to me, and Toothless and Tesla started talking to each other, no longer needing, or wanting, to fight. After a minute or two, my breathing steadied, and my head stopped hurting. I looked up and saw the two dragons shooting blasts of plasma and lightning at the sand, trying to see who could make the weirdest glass designs. Hiccup had walked over to them by then, and started laughing as they tackled each other in disagreement at who's was better. I slowly stood up and walked over.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm feeling better now." Hiccup turned and looked at me, gauging my demeanor with a calculating eye.

"That's good to hear. You wanna tell my what that was earlier?" I opened my mouth to say Tesla's name, when I remember I wasn't going to tell him at the moment. So I simply gestured to the purple and black dragon.

"He can ride lightning. He literally calls down a lightning bolt, and when it goes back up into the clouds, he's _inside_ of it. It's an amazing feeling, but as you can tell, it doesn't take much to drain a person not used to it."

"Wait wait wait, you were riding a _lightning bolt?!_ How is that possible?! How did you know he could do that? Thor must like you to give you a ride personally." Hiccup folded his arms with a small smirk. The two dragons had come over at that point, each checking their respective rider. Hiccup was looking at Tesla with new respect.

"I don't know about Thor, but I know this big guy here can do it, because that's how he saved me from falling in the ocean earlier. Normally when he dives, he's slower than Toothless, he makes up for that by jumping into a bolt and riding it to his destination. If it wasn't for that, I'd probably be dead on the ocean floor." Tesla just nudged my leg, seemingly going red in the face. He shuffled his wings a bit in embarrassment. Toothless noticed, and gave a rumbling laugh, which in turn got him a harmless glare.

"How'd you figure that out? We were only in the fight for a few minutes."

"Whenever Toothless dove, he didn't follow, knowing he couldn't keep up. Instead he tried to blast us." Tesla nudged my arm, offering an apology. I dropped to a knee and rubbed his head, feeling the static through his scales. "It's alright bud, I know you're sorry about it now." Tesla then reached behind me and nudged my sword's scabbard, sniffing it a bit. I stood to pull it out. "I bet you're curious how a mere human deflected your attack, aren't you?" He nodded and I pulled it out with the strange _**Shink**_ sound _ **.**_ I held it with both hands, left on the handle, right on the blade. I pulled it back a small bit when Tesla reached to smell it. "Careful, I had this sharpened before I woke up here. It might even cut through your stronger scales." Tesla looked at it in slight shock and interest. Such a flimsy looking thing couldn't possibly be responsible for deflecting a shot from him. I saw him looking doubtful, dragons were surprisingly easy to read, so I spun the sword in my hands before digging it into the sand.

"You doubt me? Go ahead, do it again. But, try not to encase my sword in glass please...?" He charged up a small amount of lightning and shot it at the sword. It flashed and lightning sparked through the sand. The others looked on in shock as I pulled it from the sand, checking for damage. Finding none, I spun it overhand once and sheathed it.

"How is that possible, you'd think the sword would just explode with as big of a charge he did earlier."

"That's what I thought when I first saw him." I pointed to Tesla. "I thought, 'I just made Hiccup bring me into this...defenseless.' Then I remembered that I had my sword made of an ancient metal alloy. Back when I was trying to choose a materiel for my sword, none seemed to fit my style of fighting. Some were too heavy, some too flimsy. Then I found an old book at my Martial Arts school. It was full of different alloys not common on the modern day market. I found this one, and I remembered it stated something along the lines of, 'This specific blend is found to have a unique timbre to it, unlike any other. Also unlike any other, it is a very strong conductor of electricity...'"

"I found I liked the idea, so I wrote down the recipe and had a smith make it for me. I got a call when it was finally finished, and once the smith handed it over to me, I knew it was meant for me. I tried to pay him a decent tip for a job well done, but he wouldn't even let me pay the original price! All he wanted in return was to keep the recipe, giving me a written promise that he would not sell it off to anyone. After trying to get him to take my money for a good 20 minutes, I agreed with his deal. I saw it as an unfair trade, but he wouldn't take anything else. Eventually I went home. And the rest is history."

"Wow, so that sword is rare huh? Oh wow, it's gotten late. We should get back to the Edge. The others are definitely worried by now!" We mounted up and took off. Unbeknownst to the others, a pair of red, slitted eyes had been watching from the forest that bordered the beach. When I'd noticed them earlier, they narrowed and vanished into the brush, hardly disturbing the leaves. Once we were off the ground, I let a shiver run down my spine. I'd been holding it back the entire time we were down there, not knowing what was watching us, just that someone, or thing, was. Tesla looked back at me, feeling the movement.

"I'm fine bud, must still be weak from that ride in the lightning. I'll be better once I get a good night rest." He nodded and turned to follow Toothless. We caught up and the four of us just enjoyed the flight. I looked up at the sky as the stars started to appear. It was so much clearer here, you could see every star without city lights blocking the view. Tesla noticed the stars as well, and he almost lost control until I tapped his head to get his attention. Off into the rising moon, we flew back to the Edge. To our new home.

 **And that ladies and gentleman, is the end of the "arc" I'm too lazy to actually make any arcs, so put them where you see fit. I always have ideas running through my head, ready to be written, but I just can't get them out fast enough. I honestly wasn't planning on actually taming the Skrill, nor naming him Tesla, not that anyone else knows that. *evil grin* I'm just hoping you have enjoyed. I know my writing is really scatterbrained, but that's just how my brain puts things into "order". And yes, Rei does seem to have mood swings at points, being calm one moment and "berserker mode" the next. Honestly, writing is how I get out a lot of my frustration.**

 **~Silverleone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews!**

 **MadelVer: Thanks! And considering I modeled Rei after myself, he's a guy. And I should've clarified that at the beginning!**

 **Millythecatlover2002 (Millicent fake): Oh geez, here we go again! XD *Deep breath* "The Improvised Army" huh? Not a bad name! I know it took me a while to come up with "Chance Untamed"...meaning three days of thinking about it while typing up some of the chapters...ugh. I admit, you got a chuckle out of me with that school*shudders* lesson. XD The emojis work if you type them out, I don't know about a mobile device like a phone. And thanks for the complement, but I still need to work on my word polishing skills.**

 **An "arc" is a bunch of chapters bunched together inside of a story. I can't think of a good example off the top of my head...basically, this is how I would break down my story so far(it's only got two "arcs" right now)**

 **Series(Or franchise(HTTYD))-Book(Chance Untamed)-Arc(The arrival/Skrill adventure)-Chapter(Your choice)-Paragraph(Ditto)-Sentence(if you want to get _really_ detailed)**

 **This makes it easier to understand where exactly someone is talking about in a specific story.**

 **I'm glad you joined us here on ! I completely understand the frustration of only being able to write one review per chapter. I'm pretty sure I found most of those jokes on other people's profiles. And I do enjoy a good Warriors book, although I haven't read one in over three years. XD Yeah, the only reason companies have to put those things on their labels is because people are sue happy these days. They'll sue someone for simply stepping on their toe, claiming the other person broke it...*sigh* go shoot yourself in the same foot, then we'll talk. XD**

 **UnorthodoxFog: First, love the name XD *reading your review, occasionally mumbling* ...Strange, okay... exactly what you were looking for...I can see that. ...Favorite series of all time, understandable. Hit the nail on the c-...*Coughs, looking up* ...Did I say all that out loud? ...dang it! XD But really, I'm glad you enjoy it! I have tried my hardest to make this as enjoyable, but realistic, as possible. If I suddenly appeared in a place where I didn't know who or what or where (or when) I'd probably punch the nearest living thing out of pure panic, which would very possibly result in my untimely demise.(Deadpanned looked) XD And no, this story is hopefully not ending anytime soon, as I have up to chapter 25 already written out, and they just need to be edited.**

 **Phew! That's all of 'em! And here's chapter 12!**

 **Warning! Alert! Warning! Alert!**

 **Imma be a big evil troll in the start of this chapter, be warned! XD**

(Last Chapter)

I looked up at the sky as the stars started to appear. It was so much clearer here, you could see every star without city lights blocking the view. Tesla noticed the stars as well, and he almost lost control until I tapped his head to get his attention. Off into the rising moon, we flew back to the Edge. To our new home.

(Present Time)

The Edge was finally close enough to get a clear view. I nudged Tesla on the head and he looked back at me. I looked over to Hiccup.

"Hold up a second, I have an idea." The two dragons got the message, and, albeit confused, they slowed to hover in the air.

"This should be good, let's here it." I explained my plan to him, and at first he objected, but eventually we all had grins on our faces. Even Toothless wanted a piece of the action.

Now it's just a matter of timing.

(A few minutes later)

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the platform attached to the hall, and walked in. They were both were acting like it was a regular day. Everyone else was there waiting, and once they saw the pair, they all started asking questions at the same time. Astrid whistled and everyone quieted down. She looked behind the duo, and when she didn't find what she was looking for, she looked directly at Hiccup.

"Hiccup...where's Rei...?" Everyone else took a second to register the question, then all of their moods were kicked below the belt. Hiccup looked at her, confusion written all over his face

"Who's Rei...?" Everyone gasped in shock.

"What do you mean who's Rei?! He's been here for TWO WEEKS and you're telling me you don't remember him?! He went with you to fight the Skrill! Now where is he?!"

"I-I have no idea who you're talking about. I went to take care of the Skrill, but it never showed back up after you all left. When I couldn't find it, I went back to Berk to let my dad know, then came here after resting Toothless." He was putting on a really good show, an even Toothless got into the act, looking confused with his big eyes. Toothless looked at the others in the room. Then Toothless nudged Hiccup with his leg, and Hiccup half turned, saying to the others.

"Well, good night!" He walked out of the hall, Toothless following. They both kept up the act until they got into their house, when they ran to the top floor and spied on the others through the window. They were all leaning against something in shock.

The whole group looked up when they heard unfamiliar wings flapping. They heard a few thuds on the landing outside. Serving as another shock to all of them, I walked into the hall. I walked over to the table in the corner, filled a cup with water, and turned around.

 _Everyone_. _Was._ _Staring_. It was glorious! I leaned against the table casually, pretending to look confused.

"Do I have something in my hair? I knew I should've washed it before we left..." I looked down and swirled the water in my cup. I pretended to look confused for a second, then I quickly looked back up. "...Guys...could you quit staring...?" The bluntness shocked everyone into looking away. 'cept Astrid, who marched right up to me. I took a small step back. I didn't think she'd react with threats...okay, I didn't think she'd threaten _me_ though.

 _This was not well thought out..._

"What happened out there! Hiccup doesn't seem to remember you!" Fishlegs joined in.

"Yeah, and-and Toothless is the same way! Toothless is not one to forget someone so easily! They both just walked out when we asked about you!"

I couldn't hold it back any more, and cracked up laughing.

"Oh man! He actually went with it! HAHAHA!" Everyone eventually caught on, and that got me a punch in the arm from Astrid. "OW! Hey, that hurt!"

"Yeah?! Tell me what's going on and you might only get _one_ more..." My eyes widened and I backed up quickly. She started stalking after me, and eventually I turned and ran for the door. She followed, yelling at me the whole time. Once I got to the door, I gave a shrieking whistle and ran to the edge of the platform. Everyone was following me at that point. I turned around to face them, heels hanging off the edge. Then I spread my arms out to the side, leaned back and fell off the edge, disappearing from sight. Everyone gasped and ran to the edge to look down, when a black and purple blur shot upwards. The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs all yelling in shock and fear as they realized that blur had been the Skrill. I kept myself tucked low so they couldn't see me in the cover of the night. The Skrill leveled out and gave a giant roar. Everyone scrambled for the nearest weapons when the Skrill swooped down and landed on the platform. I hopped off and leaned against his neck as the spectacle unfolded.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were fighting over a hammer. Ruffnut had a dinner plate, wielding it like a shield. Fishlegs had gone for cover, hiding inside. Astrid had a full on chair, running at the Skrill, ready to beat it to death with splinters, when she saw me. She slowed to a stop as the gears in her head were turning. I gently pushed off of Tesla's neck so I was standing next to him, a giant grin on my face. Next thing I know I'm ducking to avoid the chair, then rolling to avoid Astrid herself. She ran at me again, and I just parried and ducked her punches. Eventually she stopped swinging...physically. She still had a pair of lungs though.

"You good for nothing piece of spoiled mutton! **(ouch, my pride.)** I gonna drop you so far off the coast you'll drown! Then I'll pick up your body and feed it to the dragons!" She was huffing, losing her fight and trying to regain her breath. I took a step forward an put my hands on her shoulders.

"You done throwing a hissy fit?"

 _ **SLAP**_

 __"Yeah, okay. I deserved that." I said lamely, rubbing the now sore cheek.

"Way more...Mutton head..." We both turned when we heard laughing, seeing Hiccup and Toothless walking up. I walked over and we clapped hands.

"That, my good sir, was an amazing display of playing dumb."

"And you as well, my good friend." Hiccup and I shared a laugh as the others peaked out of the hall.

"Someone wanna tell me why the Skrill is HERE?!" Snotlout shrieked, making the dragons and myself flinch. I rolled my eyes.

"Quit screaming, Drama Queen. Come on guys, he's not gonna attack anyone. He's my friend after all." I walked over and patted Tesla on his head, scratching behind his head spikes. He gave a low growl of satisfaction.

"...You both have five seconds..." Astrid said. Hiccup and I looked at each other and then turned towards her in a panic, shouting at the same time.

"I(HE)ACCIDENTALLYTRAINEDTHESKRILLANDWE(HE)DECIEDTOPRANKYOUGUYSFORFUN!" I looked over at Hiccup with a hurt look.

"DUDE! You don't sell out your friend!" He shrugged uselessly as Astrid walked right up to Tesla. He bent down to her eye level as she stood about two feet in front of him. They made eye contact and silently challenged each other. Eventually, she looked at me, looked at Hiccup, then turned, walking away while saying.

"I am in desperate need for sleep..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews!**

 **millythecatlover2002: Thanks, and "XD" is a laughing emoji The "X" is like two eyes closed, and the "D" is an open mouth.**

 **MadelVer: You have** _ **no**_ **idea what's coming! XP**

(Last Chapter)

Astrid walked right up to Tesla. He bent down to her eye level as she stood about two feet in front of him. They made eye contact and silently challenged each other. Eventually, she looked at me, looked at Hiccup, then turned, walking away while saying.

"I am in desperate need for sleep..."

(Present Time(Next morning))

 _Sniff-Sniff-Sniff-Sniff_ I woke up to a very obvious dragon nose nudging me in the face. I opened my eyes to see Tesla sitting there. He saw I was awake, and proceeded to get me out of bed the way Toothless had shown him.

"OH GROSS! Really Tesla?! No no no! Get off! I mean it geroffa me!" I was finally able to push him back so I could get up. I got out of bed and looked at the polished metal they substituted for mirrors here. I took one look at my reflection and made a new discovery. "Oh great. Even your drool is static charged." **Insert deadpanned look here.** I grabbed a rag and wiped as much of it off of my face as possible, then fixed my hair. I gave Tesla another deadpanned look and said.

"Wake me up like that again, and I will find a way to convince Thor himself to keep the storms away from here." He actually looked a little scared at the thought. "For a week." He froze and gave me a _you wouldn't_ look. "Would I?" I smiled and walked over to him. I reached up scratched him below the wing. "Nah, I have no idea how I'd even talk to Thor, much less give him a good enough reason for it. I mean, if he were a prankster then he might not need one, but...oh great...now I'm talking like a philosopher." I shook my head and sat back down on the bed. For about an hour, he and I worked out hand signals and calls. We got good enough I could snap my fingers, and he would zap whatever I was looking or pointing at. We both looked up when we heard a small explosion. The remains of an ignited Zippleback gas cloud were hanging in the air.

"That would be the breakfast bell, let's go bud!" I hopped up and grabbed my sword, slinging it over my head. I walked down the stairs out of the loft. Tesla met me outside, having jumped from the window. We walked over to the hall for breakfast.

When we got there, everyone else had served up and were eating. I showed Tesla over to the fish trough, and after making sure all the dragons were going to get along, walked over to the serving table. I saw a variety of foods and grabbed a little bit of everything. I walked over and sat next to Hiccup, greeting everyone with a "good morning", which was returned in kind.

"So Rei, you never told me what happened yesterday." Astrid pointed out. Her underlying threat from last night still stood apparently, and while she didn't sound angry, I didn't want to push it.

"Oh, right. We all just kind of went to bed right after you left Astrid, so actually, only Hiccup and myself know-!" My head snapped forwards as a fish hit its target. I whipped my head around to see Tesla giving me a pair of innocent-eyes. I glared and threw the fish back, which he caught and ate. I turned back to the others. "Okay...Hiccup, myself and _our dragons_ know. Basically what happened was..."

I explained the whole scenario as best as I could, Hiccup interjecting if I forgot something, or to add his own remarks. Example: When I told them how I stood on Toothless' back, while he was flying, Hiccup interjected with, "I thought my heart had stopped. Especially when he fell." No one wanted to believe us, but it was forgotten when I said Tesla had saved me. I hadn't used his name yet, wanting to leave that as a surprise. When I explained how I almost had to pull a sword on Hiccup, Astrid glared at both of us for being reckless and overall idiots. At the part when Tesla pounced at me came around, I avoided mentioning the emotions and memories I'd seen. I had a feeling those were too private to mention.

We eventually got to the small race we had. Hiccup jumped in when I said he started pulling up and away.

"We knew the Skrill was fast, but in a dead-on race, no dragon alive can match Toothless' speed. We were cruising along, and next thing we know, a storm appears out of no where. Lightning is flashing and it was all we could do to get above the clouds. Right before we breached them, a single, large bolt of white lightning flashed past us. We got above the clouds, safer than earlier, when the storm just stopped. We decided it was safe and dropped below the cloud line. We didn't see Rei or the Skrill, but figured since the Skrill was practically a bolt of lightning itself, it shouldn't have any problems flying through that storm."

"A little bit later, a blast of lightning shot up from a small island we were passing. I recognized the Skrill's form on a beach and we went to land. Turns out, that single bolt of lightning that passed us earlier was _them_. _"_ He gestured to me and Tesla.

"What?! What do you mean it was _them?!_ People can't _be_ lightning, that's ridiculous!" Fishlegs stammered. I nodded in agreement.

"Actually, you're right Fishlegs, people can't be lightning. But Skrills can use it as a form of transportation. Riding _inside_ the lightning bolt. I have to tell you, it's an amazing feeling. For a short amount of time. I have no idea how long we were riding the lightning, but soon I was feeling dehydrated, and was started to get lightheaded. I let him know I wasn't feeling well, and we landed to give me a break." Snotlout snorted in fake disbelief.

"Are you saying you can't handle a little lightning Rei? Hah! Weak." I simply looked at him, my face a blank slate.

"Are you saying that you could be surrounding be lightning, being constantly electrocuted, and having the life sucked out of you, for an unknown amount of time?" I reached an arm behind me and snapped my fingers. Tesla looked over and notice myself looking at Snotlout. It gained a small grin. That human _was_ annoying...

"Uh, yeah, that would be _so_ easy for me. Snotlout! Snotlout! OI OI O-Abldjdnvghkfniefbjenivnuav!" He shut up real quick after Tesla "tased" him. Everyone else laughed at his expense. I rolled my eyes as we got to the part about the prank. Astrid stood up and slammed her fist into the table.

* _ **SLAM***_

"So it _was_ your idea!" I threw my hands up helplessly.

"Oh come on! It's not like anyone got hurt...'cept me. B-besides, Hiccup's the sellout!"

"D-Hey!"

"And you're lucky I only slapped you. You _both_ gave us quite the scare." We threw our hands up in defeat.

Eventually we caught everyone up to last night, and the main question on everyone's minds came up.

"So, what'd you name him?! I figured something strong and fast...like, like Thunderhead the Bold!" Obviously, Tesla didn't like being called "Thunderhead" and growled at him. Fishlegs gave an nervous chuckle, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! How come Fishface didn't get zapped?! At least I didn't call your dragon a stupid name!" Snotlout retorted.

* _ **Snap***_

"ASPIDUBFQPWIDJPWNCPQO!"

"Anyways, no Fishlegs, I didn't name him anything like that. I gave him the name of a historically famous inventor from my time. The inventor was a brilliant man who was a master at handling and using electricity. No, not literally. No one can _hold_ lightning, but he was able to find new ways to use it that no one had thought of." I could tell their anticipation was growing. The twins looking back and forth between each other and myself. Fishlegs was almost a giggling fit. Snotlout was still out of commission, and Astrid and Hiccup were on the edges of their seats.

"His name is..."

 **XD I'm evil! I know _we_ all know that I named the Skrill Tesla, but the other characters don't know that! XD See you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm SO sorry this is late! I meant to get it out yesterday, but I was out all day with my parents. But no more excuses, here are the reviews!**

 **millythecatlover2002: Yes, I do know what "bastard" means. Whenever someone calls me that, my response is, "my parents are happily together, thank you very much." It throws SO many people for a loop it's hysterical! XD And just so you know, I'm like a two sided coin, evil and good at the same time. You couldn't possibly tell what's going to happen when I have something to do with it, especially when it's** _ **only**_ **me in control.**

 **Jasmine Fire: First of all, nice name! If you had an account, I could see its icon being a lone purple flame with a black background. Just something that popped into my head. Second, welcome! It's amazing that out of all the fanfics to read in HTTYD, you chose this one, I'm surprised but grateful! Thanks for the complements, I know about the plot-line, and I've got the basics written down and in my head. I'm** _ **constantly**_ **spinning new ideas for what could happen. Honestly, I've got the beginning done, the ending planned out, and the middle to fill in. It should be fun! And it's not that I'm against someone else being gay or anything, it's just I was raised to believe there are two genders for a reason, and I should eventually find a nice young women to settle down with. Plus, I'm LDS, so that helps!**

 **Phew, alright, now that that's taken care of, enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

I could tell their anticipation was growing. The twins looking back and forth between each other and myself. Fishlegs was almost a giggling fit. Snotlout was still out of commission, and Astrid and Hiccup were on the edges of their seats.

"His name is..."

(Present Time)

 _ROOOOOOOAAAAARR!_ Everyone jumped and a few people screamed, covering their heads. They all looked up to see Tesla's head now resting on the table, with me leaning against him for support because I was laughing so hard. Once everyone, including myself, had recovered, I cleared my throat to get rid of the last of my giggling.

"Sorry you guys, but you were all so tense, there was no way we could pass it up."

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Almost everyone said or shouted.

"Alright alright, geez tough crowd. The inventor's name was Tesla." There was absolute silence as the group thought about the name.

"And I thought Fishface's name was dumb. At least his is _somewhat_ viking-like." My face dropped into a frown and I raised my right hand in a snapping position, **(I'm left handed, but I can snap better with my right...it's weird I know.)** and Tesla let a few sparks race between his teeth.

"I asked Tesla if he liked the name, and he did, so that's final." Snotlout threw his arms up, fear evident on his face.

"Yeahokaysure!" I dropped my hand and turned to Fishlegs.

"Your name wasn't a bad one, but I think the name Tesla fits him pretty well. I think "Thunderhead" would be better for one of those Thunderdrums, or a Catastrophic Quakin."

"Y-yeah, maybe you're right. I'll write it down to save it for later!"

"One thing to remember is normally it's nice to ask the _intelligent_ animal, dragon in this case, if they like the name. That way you can find something that works for both of you. Sometimes a name just sticks without realizing it at first."

"Oh, like me and Toothless. When I offered him that fish, I said something along the lines of "Toothless...I could have sworn..." That's when his teeth popped out and he snatched the fish right from my hands. Neither of us knew it at the time, but the name stuck."

"Exactly! Alright, I'm gonna finish breakfast, then see what we can do in the air." Tesla perked up and walked to the door. "I said when I'm finished Tesla!" I laughed at the distraught look on his face.

"I really want to see Tesla ride lightning, think you could show us?" Fishlegs said in excitement.

"Tesla?" I looked over at him, and he nodded. I nodded back and turn to Fishlegs. "He'll show you right now. I'll be out in a few minutes." Everyone scrambled to get out the door to see the new phenomenon. I heard thunder booming, sometimes able to feel it through the wooden floor, and exclamations of wonder and amazement. I soon finished eating and walked outside. Everyone was lined up at the edge of the platform. I looked up to see a lightning bolt strike Tesla and he disappeared into the clouds. Luckily there was a decent amount of cloud cover, so there was plenty of static for Tesla to build up and use. A lightning bolt raced above us, doing loops and other various moves. Tesla dropped out of the lightning bolt above the ocean, hovering for a second. Then he started flying in a large circle with lightning trailing off of him. It was also striking him from the clouds. Eventually Tesla built up enough speed and charge to complete a full ring. At this point, even the dragons had gathered on the platform, some looking nervous, while others had looks of awe spreading across their faces.

"Uhh, what's he doing?!" Snotlout asked nervously. I gently pushed to the front of the crowd to get a better look, and was just as confused as anyone else. Fishlegs spoke up, a sense of wonder in his voice.

"It looks very similar to something a Typhoomerang would do!" I looked over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?!" The thunder was getting loud enough to make us shout to hear each other.

"Normally a Typhoomerang spins to create a vortex of fire. This looks very similar, but Tesla isn't using fire, he's using lightning.

"I have no idea what he's doing, or why he's doing it, but he looks about done!" Hiccup shouted while pointing up. Tesla was making his circles tighter and tighter while climbing higher in the air. Eventually he stopped spinning and just floated there.

Everything had gone quiet, when he curled his wings up and flung them outwards, roaring loudly. A literal sphere of lightning spread out from him, somehow keeping him up in the air. The sphere expanded to somewhere around 200 feet across, then it exploded. There was no fire, but sparks of lightning were slowly raining down. If that had exploded over the Edge, it would have no doubt burned to the ground in minutes.

"Whoa..."

"You didn't know he could do that?" Tuffnut looked at me in shock.

"Did you? I only met him yesterday guys, we may be closer than most friends at this point, but I still know next to nothing about him." We all stepped back as he came in for a landing. There was still sparks shooting off of him, and he was breathing hard. I ran up to him and hugged him around the neck, my hair immediately stood on end, and everyone laughed. I stepped back and looked him in the eyes. "Tesla, that was _amazing!_ I never could've guessed that you could do that!" He seemed to turn red, turning away slightly.

"Well I'm going to add this to the Book of Dragons! This is an amazing discovery!" Fishlegs ran inside.

"Wait up, I'll help!" Hiccup ran after him, their dragons following. Astrid walked up to us and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Tesla, I guess that makes you one of us now." Tesla looked at her in shock, then looked away, embarrassed to no end.

"Oh please, even if you guys didn't want to except him, I'd make you." Ruff and Tuff walked up, holding there hands out, surprisingly asking Tesla for permission. He reached over and nudged both their hands, giving them permission. They both ran their hands down the opposite sides of his neck, getting a feel for his scales. They got to his wings, and started massaging them. He almost collapsed in shock from the feeling.

"OH! You've never had a Thorston massage, have you?!" Ruffnut asked. Tesla looked back at her and shook his head. Ruff and Tuff both got mischievous looks on their faces and started rubbing his wings with their hands and elbows. Tesla actually collapsed this time, sinking to the ground in relief.

"Oh don't you worry, we'll give you the best massage we can, free of charge after that light show you just put on." Tuff said. I laughed at the expression on Tesla's face. He looked baked out of his mind.

"Well, my dragon's out of commission for a while, let's go inside and see what the bookworms have gotten themselves into." I said to Astrid. She nodded.

"Probably a good idea. They were like this a few times before, and it took convincing their dragons to help to get them out of the hall, even for an hour." We shared a laugh as we walked in and immediately stopped.

There was parchment _everywhere!_ Toothless shook one piece off his head, looking quite annoyed at it. So annoyed in fact, that he shot a tiny fire ball at it, leaving nothing but a small scorch mark on the floor. I stopped in the doorway looking on in shock.

"H-HOW?! You've been in here for two minutes, TOPS!"

"Shh, we're trying to figure this out."

"...Fishlegs...did you jus-!"

"SHHHHH!" Astrid and I looked at each other, and a smirk built up on my face.

…

"H-HEY! Astrid! What are yo-OW! Hey! Rei what are you _doing?!"_ I grabbed a pile of blank pages, walking over to Toothless, who in turn torched the entire pile, and enjoying himself the whole time. I picked up another pile and set it in front of the Nightfury, watching him blast it with a happy look on his face. One piece of burnt parchment floated down in front of him, catching his attention. He started batting at it like a cat, pupils wide.

"Saving you from a life of work."

"Come on guys! We almost had it!" Astrid just rolled her eyes as she held him against the table.

"The last time you "almost had it" you stayed up for two whole nights! And he's not stopping until every last piece is gone."

"There was an error we made, we had to start over!"

"Well, I was gonna leave one pile...no...half a pile." I walked over to Fishlegs and held out my hand. He had been trying, and failing, to hide the rest of the parchment from a fiery doom. He shook his head, spreading his arms out in front of the table behind him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Meatlug, who sauntered over and nudged a complaining Fishlegs out of the way. I looked at the rest of the parchment. There was about three piles. I looked over at Astrid. We shrugged our shoulders and she let Hiccup stand up. He looked ready to ring our necks, and simply grabbed the parchment scattered in front of him, stacking it up into a neat pile. He set it down and looked at us.

"You are more evil than you can even imagine..."

"We know." We said in unison as we walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**2,000 views?! e.O What is _wrong_ with you guys?! Do you have nothing better to do than read _my_ writing?! I'm kidding by the way, I really am grateful you guys are enjoying this. As celebration, I'm uploading this today!**

 **Okay, onto the one review!**

 **millythecatlover2002: Yeah, I kind of had to ad that scene after I saw the episode where they were working on the Dragon Blade. I nearly died of laughter at that whole mess. LDS is an abbreviation. It stands for "The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints". Us as LDS members are more commonly know as "Mormons". It's the religion I've been in all of my life and I'm glad I have it. Yeah, I had to stop and think about it when I first wrote paper, I was like; no...they're too far into the past for something as advanced as paper...oh right! I'll pull a Harry Potter (I don't own it, okay?! *sobs in corner*) and make them write on parchment! Yes, I do live in the U.S. In fact I live in beautiful (soggy) Oregon.**

 **Warning: Dramatic scene ahead!**

 **Explenation: 'cause I'm an evil jerk who likes to toy with others emotions!(Y'all are gonna hate me for this one...**

 **Enjoy! XD**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

I looked over at Astrid, who shrugged her shoulders and let Hiccup stand up. He looked ready to ring our necks, and simply grabbed the parchment scattered in front of him, stacking it up into a neat pile. He set it down and looked at us.

"You are more evil than you can even imagine..."

"We know." We said in unison as we walked out.

(Present Time (Two Days Later))

After the "Thorston Massage" Tesla had been out of commission for a full day. He had just gone up into the loft and slept. After I'd woken up the second morning, and _still_ couldn't get him to get up, that's when I got worried. He just had a dazed look in his eyes, not responding to anything. I went to investigate. I marched myself into the hall and right up to the twins. They stopped eating and looked at me.

"Does your massage normally leave dragons limp and dazed on the floor?"

"Uh, yeah, that's what's so great about it." Ruffnut said as if it was obvious.

"...For two days...?" They looked at each other. Then looked back at me while speaking in unison

"Take us to him."

The twins were poking at him and checking his eyes. It's almost like they weren't even there, there was no reaction from Tesla at all. I stood there with my chin in my hand.

"When did this start happening?" Hiccup asked. Him and Fishlegs knew more about dragons and their health than anyone else on the island, and had come to offer any advice.

"About two days ago. After those two gave him that massage, he came up into the loft. He won't leave, and he won't eat." I sat on the bed and put my hands on the sides of my head, staring at the floor. "What is happening guys...I've only just gotten to know him, to know _dragons_...I couldn't possibly imagine what's wrong." Hiccup sat on the bed next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"We're going to figure this out, and he'll be better in no time

"What if we can't figure it out. What if it's nothing you've ever seen before? What if he stays like this? What if he doesn't recover...What if, what if he...No...he can't. He just can't..." I stood up, walked over to the wall. My breathing had become ragged and I drew a deep breath.

 _"NO!"_ _ **CRACK**_ The sound of bone meeting wood made everyone gasp. I let my hand fall to my side and banged my head against the wall. Hiccup got up and gently grabbed my hand, trying to check for any damage. I jerked my hand away from him without looking.

"I'm fine."

"You just punched _solid_ _wood_. You are not fine, now let me check it for any damage." He tried to grab it, but I pulled away again, this time turning to him. He was obviously surprised to see tears in my eyes.

"I'll get it checked after we help _him!"_ I had never actually yelled at the others before, so they were all shocked into silence. I collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor. The others gazes met, and they all grew even more concerned.

"Rei-"

 _"I'm. Fine."_

"You are not fine. Look, I can't imagine what your going through, but I do know what it's like to feel helpless." Fishlegs jumped in.

"We've lost control of our dragons in the past, a few times they've even attacked us." Hiccup gently waved at him, showing that probably wasn't helping. He knelt down in front of me.

"Point is, we never lost hope. We always found a way to solve our problems. And we _will_ find a way, to help Tesla. It just might take some time." Fishlegs spoke up after a solid minute.

"...Wait...you said this started two days ago, right...?" I looked up at him, confused.

"...Yeah...why?"

"Didn't he put on that light show for us two days ago?" I frowned deeply. Not exactly getting the point. I couldn't think clearly because of the fog clouding my brain.

"Yeah...he did..."

"Maybe he somehow...overcharged himself, when he put on that show for us!" I slowly raised my head, my brain beginning to process the new information.

"I...That's actually...possible." The twins looked up, both of them looking a mix of disappointment and relief.

"So it wasn't our massage?" I shook my head, there were a million thoughts running through my brain, and I was barely keeping up.

"That probably didn't help, but all of that lightning he pulled in from the clouds...it makes sense." Hiccup spoke up.

"So, what do we do now? If he overcharged himself, how do we "uncharge" him?" I had an epiphany, and I quickly pulled my sword out of its scabbard, looking at the blade. Everyone else jumped at the sound "Whoa, what are you doing?!" I grimly stated.

"I'm trying to disperse the charge." I stood in front of Tesla and firmly planted the sword in the floor. I knelt down and reached forward with my hand, gently rubbing the side of his head. "Tesla... it's me, Rei. You've just had a bad couple of days haven't you? You must have overcharged yourself, pulled in too much lightning...you remember my sword, right? The one that attracts your lightning? ...Tesla...just shoot your lightning at the sword and you should feel better. I want you to feel better, I only just met you, and I already hate seeing you like...this. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you because of me. Because of something, something I could have prevented. I-I just want to see you well aga-, again...Tesla please, just one blast... Please...Tesla...?" I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed into a dramatic mess. My arms and head resting against his head, shoulders wracked with sobs. No one said anything, just letting me get it out. I didn't know what to do, Tesla wasn't responding to anything, and if he didn't get the extra lightning out of his body, it could completely overload him, frying his whole body. Tuffnut suddenly got excited and pointed, waving his finger in excitement.

"Hey! Hey, did you see that?!" Hiccup gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Not now Tuff."

"No, you don't get it! I saw a spark!" I stopped when I heard those words, looking up and down Tesla's body. Fishlegs spoke up next.

"I just saw one too!" I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, weakly wiping my tears. My eyes were moving and searching so quickly it almost hurt. Hiccup and Ruffnut shouted at the same time.

"There's one!/I saw one!" Then I saw it, small sparks were hopping from place to place on Tesla's body, gradually growing in amount and size. I pulled myself forwards, gently placing my hands back on his head.

"Yes...come on Tesla, you can do it. You can do it!" Sparks turned into full streams of lightning, connecting different parts of his body consistently. The lightning was getting so bright, it was illuminating the room with blue light. I got zapped hard, and instinctually started to pull back from the pain, but I pushed back to wrap my arms around his neck. "Just...a little more bud, please, you cAH-you can do it!" My vision was wavering in and out from the pain, this was _way_ worse than when we jumped in the lightning. Hiccup called out and tried to pull me away, but Fishlegs grabbed his arm.

"You can't! Your leg!" My muscles were spazing from the electric currents running through my body, and I was holding on as tightly as possible. Hiccup had to shout over the noise.

"Rei! Get away from him!"

"I c-ca-n't! I WON'T!"

"REI!"

"TESLA! PLEASE! DO IIIIIIIIIIT!" Blinding light filled the room, making everyone cover their eyes and turn away.

 **Do y'all hate me now? I wouldn't blame you. I'm so glad I was house-sitting when I wrote this...it made it easier to write without worrying about others seeing me. You ever get to the point JUST before the tears start forming? Your body temperature raises enough to where you start sweating? That's me then...I needed a shower, bad. XD**

 **Till next Chapter!**

 **~Silverleone**


	16. Chapter 16

**SO how many of you want to hand me from the nearest fence post?**

 **...All of you?**

 **Well okay then. Guess that means I wrote that properly...**

 **Onto the review!**

 **Des: First, welcome to Chance Untamed! We're a small community right now, but we're all here because we enjoy HTTYD and writing/reading, so we have those things in common. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoy, I'm doing my best to make this as enjoyable as possible! And I'm updating every Monday and Wednesday that I can, so don't worry about running out of updates! XD**

 **Okay, here we go! Enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

My muscles were spazing from the electric currents running through my body, and I was holding on as tightly as possible. Hiccup had to shout over the noise.

"Rei! Get away from him!"

"I c-ca-n't! I WON'T!"

"REI!"

"TESLA! PLEASE! DO IIIIIIIIIIT!" Blinding light filled the room, making everyone cover their eyes and turn away.

(Present Time(Unknown amount of time later))

 _I feel weak. A weakness I've never felt before. There's no energy left in my body...or do I have a body...? I can't remember. The only thing I can remember was a blinding pain, and someone screaming. Why would someone be screaming? What happened?_

 _I-I remember now. What happened to Tesla?! I need to check on him! I need to make sure he's okay! Hello?! Is anyone there?! Help! I'm stuck and I don't know where I am! Please! HELP MEEEE!-_

"REI! WAKE UP!"

I yelled and swung blindly, catching something with my fist. I felt a sharp pain, and I heard a cough of pain, then a loud thud. I slowly opened my eyes. A man with brown hair was laying there on the floor. _Hiccup_. There was a black dragon nudging him to his feet. _Toothless_. He stood up. "What'd you hit me for?!"

"S-sorry...you scared me..."

" _I_ scared _you?_ You're the one waking me up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder." He sighed and sat down on the bed near my feet. "So, now that we're both _wide_ awake...how are you feeling?"

"I don't know...it's, all foggy right now...I...I can't remember much, except-!" I was shaking my head, trying to clear the cobwebs and confusing thoughts. I suddenly snapped my eyes up to him, gripping the blanket draped over me. "Tesla!" I started to throw the blanket back, but Hiccup stopped me.

"Whoa whoa! Stay still, you're still hurt from that massive amount of electricity you took." I felt like I had to move. I had to get up. I tried getting out of bed again again, but he gently pushed my shoulder back onto the bed, forcing me to lay down again.

 _Since when is Hiccup stronger than me?_ I gave Hiccup a small frown. Not understanding the meaning of the look on my face, he gave me a stern look in return.

"Tesla. Is. Fine. You're idea worked almost perfectly."

"...Almost..."

"You guys uh...blew up the stables..."

"How long have I been out?" I was afraid of the answer.

"9 days."

I collapsed back onto the bed, trying put my left hand on my forehead, only to wince in pain when I moved my hand wrong. When I looked at, I found it wrapped in a cloth, tied to my arm with a stiff cord. I held it up with a question on my face and Hiccup shrugged.

"You broke it when you punched that wall. You shouldn't move it for a good two weeks."

"Great, anymore good news...?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well uh, you're not dead. So that's a bonus." I weakly glared at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." He just chuckled as he stood up, heading for the stairs, turns out, I'm on the bottom floor of his house...again. Toothless jumped up to his rock bed, blasting it while spinning. Then he plopped down on the now warm rock and went back to sleep.

"I'll let you get some sleep."

"Hiccup?" He paused and turned towards me.

"Yeah?" I gave him a small, pain filled smile.

"Thank you. For everything." He simply smiled, nodded and went to bed. I rested my head against my pillow and sighed.

 _Another night...another adventure. Sounds about right._ A small smile appeared on my face, and I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

(Next Morning)

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun rose. I sat up and looked around. _Yep, I'm in Hiccup's place still...I need to get my own house, but first..._ I pulled back the covers and stood up. I wobbled slightly, and almost fell back onto the bed. I grabbed the bed post on instinct. Turns out, laying in bed for 9 days straight had atrophied my muscles to make it as if I had never worked out a day in my life. I heard something shift above me, and saw Toothless jumping down from his bed. He slowly walked over and greeted me with a rumbling purr. I gently scratched the top of his head and noticed my coat and sword hanging from the bed post. The sword felt heavier than normal, and I saw that the coat had a few tears in it.

"Ahh, this was my only one too...I have to see if they have a thread and needle." I slipped the two items on, sighing as the familiar, but now heavier, weight settled on my shoulders. I looked at Toothless. "Want to go get breakfast?" His head shot up and he nodded. I laughed and we walked over to the dining hall. Okay, I walked and Toothless bounded ahead a ways, then waited for me to catch up, only to repeat the process. If I ever fell though, he'd be right there to catch me. Once we got to the landing, Toothless bounced inside, knowing I could handle myself.

I was just about to go in, when I bumped into Hiccup. I almost fell and he had to catch me.

"Whoa! You okay there Rei?"

"...I hate being weak..." He just chuckled and helped me inside to a table. Everyone greeted me, even Snotlout wasn't being that arrogant loud person he normally was. I landed on the bench lazily and put my forehead on the table. "Meal for one...?" I asked jokingly. Hiccup simply handed me a bowl of food as he sat down, and I sat up to eat it. I had to use my right hand, and it was awkward. I could feel the Trio of Trouble **(you know who they are)** staring at me. The combination of my muscles being sore and atrophied, along with my left hand out of commission, made my temper short, so you can guess how that's going to affect me. I spun my fork in my hand and stabbed it into the table, making everyone jump.

"Stop. Watching me." I wrenched it out and went back to eating. I could see Hiccup giving them a silent reprimand.

I stood up when I finished, and noticed the feeding trough was empty, meaning all the dragons had eaten. I looked over to Hiccup.

"Where Tesla? I wanna see how he's doing." He stood up with a smile on his face.

"He's about as worried about you as you are him. Come on, he's in the field out back." He tried to wrap my arm over his shoulder, but I pulled away.

"If I don't start working now, I'll never get better." He shrugged his shoulders and we slowly walked out to the field. About halfway there I almost collapsed, and I reluctantly had to let Hiccup help me the rest of the way. I saw a couple of dragons playing in a pond, splashing each other using their wings. Another couple dragons were chasing each other around. Then Hiccup pointed. I followed his finger to a loan tree off to the side. Tesla was curled up under its branches. I pulled my arm off of Hiccup's shoulders and stepped away from him. I put two fingers in my mouth and a shrill whistle cut through the sound of dragons playing, making a few of them stop and look around. But Tesla's head immediately shot up and look towards us. He froze for a second, then was flying towards us the next. He almost tackled me when he landed. He folded his wings around me in a dragon hug, pulling me into his chest and nuzzling my hair with his nose. I hugged him back the best I could.

I don't know how long we stayed there, but eventually I got too tired to hold my arms up, and I pulled back. Tesla laid on the ground and pulled me towards him with his tail. I sat down and leaned against his side, right under his wing. He brought his head around and set it in my lap. I looked to Hiccup and nodded at him. He smiled, nodded and quietly walked back to the hall. Tesla closed his wing around us all the way, blocking out most of the sounds. We fell asleep like that, friends that nothing could tear apart.

 **There! I did it! I made a cuddly moment. I was still writing this while house-sitting, so I'm was internet. I had no idea what anyone thought of the first chapter, but I _know_ there are people who like the Skrill as a big bad teddy bear. So if you found this story, then HERE! TAKE ALL OF THE CUDDLING SKRILL YOU WANT! Joking by the way, but Tesla will definitely be more protective of Rei from now on, being how they almost both died.**

 **~Silverleone**


	17. Chapter 17

**2,500 views?! Come on, I can't handle this! I didn't think CU would do THIS well!**

 **No reviews this time? Slackers! XD**

 **Kidding, kidding, but seriously, I want to know what you guys think, even if it is just a "cool" or a "you missed a typo". I want to know, so I can improve this story past my own expectations!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

Tesla laid on the ground and pulled me towards him with his tail. I sat down and leaned against his side, right under his wing. He brought his head around and set it in my lap. I looked to Hiccup and nodded at him. He smiled, nodded and quietly walked back to the hall. Tesla closed his wing around us all the way, blocking out most of the sounds. We fell asleep like that, friends that nothing could tear apart.

(Present Time)

I woke up unable to see hardly anything. Confused, I looked down at the weight resting on my lap.

 _Oh, that's right, Tesla and I took a nap together._ I gently started to pet his head, not wanting to wake him up just yet. I leaned my head back against his side, listening to his heart beat and breathing. _He puts on the tough guy act to protect himself...He's self preserving, cautious about getting close to people to keep from getting hurt. We're more alike than I thought._ There were a very small amount of people I let into my life fully. I had a few very close friends growing up, and most of them have either moved away or moved on. Then there are the friends that had unfortunately passed.

 _Now I don't get to see_ any _of my friends. Well, not my old ones anyway..._ I must have rubbed Tesla's head too hard, because he woke up with a drowsy look on his face. When he remembered where he was, he greeted me with a low rumble. I smiled.

"Hey buddy, how was your nap?" He reached up and nudged my head with his, then shifted his wing out of the way. I started to stand up, then remembered two things. One, my muscles had atrophied because I had been knocked out for 9 straight days, and two...I just slept sitting on the hard ground while leaning against hard dragon muscle. "Ah my _back."_ I hunched over and took a few deep breaths. Tesla had gotten up and shook himself. When he saw my hunched position, he walked up beside me with an unsympathetic look on his face. I caught the look.

"You know...gah, this _is_ your fault. You didn't have to do that whole lightning bomb thing. They were impressed enough with the jumps." Tesla rolled his eyes and walked towards the hall. "Hey! You just gonna leave me here?!"

 **Swoosh** _ **CRACK**_

 _"CAUGH!"_ My back arched and I shouted in surprise and pain. I landed on my knee and it took a second for me to realize Tesla just cracked my back with his tail. I saw a small rock and threw it at him. It nailed him in the back of the head and he spun around, growling in a non-threatening manner. I smirked as I gently stood up, stretching my back, testing it.

"Oh what are you gonna do, huh? You wouldn't hurt a weak person like me, right?" He dropped low to the ground and let just me say, he's got the "slithering snake" movement down to the "T". I was slowly backing up as he got closer, and I found myself backed into a tree. "H-hey Tesla, it's a good thing we're friends right? You don't hurt friends! I mean, we saved each other's lives right? …Tesla...!" I ducked as he pounced, closing my eyes. I heard and felt two solid thuds on the tree trunk as he landed. Then I felt him grab the back of my coat, and next thing I know, I'm looking like a limp lion cub being carried by its mother.

"Tesla! This is _not_ what I meant by help!" He simply snorted, ruffling my hair a bit. I tried wiggling out of his grasp, but he had an iron lock on my coat, and in such a position I couldn't just slip out of it. I gave up and folded my arms, pretending to pout like a kid. "Fine...just don't rip my coat..."

Tesla decided he was going to carry me like that all the way to the hall. And as my dumb luck would have it, Hiccup and Astrid were there. They both turned when they heard Tesla's footfalls, and they both cracked up laughing at the look of mortification on my face.

"Alright, you've had your fun humiliating me Tesla. Now please put me down. They don't need any more ammunition against me." He simply walked over to a bench and set me down, sitting behind me. "Thank you." We both rolled our eyes at each other, then looked over at the others. "If you're _quite. Finished...?"_ They both straightened up and tried, and failed, to hide their laughter.

"Sorry Rei, it-heh, it was that look on your face when you two came in. We couldn't help ourselves." Hiccup said, while Astrid was still holding back her laughter. I gave her a venomous look, then turned it to Hiccup.

"Either of you say _anything_ about this, and they'll never know you even lived on the Edge..." That shut them up rather quickly, and we moved onto a different topic.

"Aaaanyways, how are you feeling?"

"Better, and although that nap on the ground didn't help, Tesla's tail did."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Astrid asked, both eyebrows raised.

"After we got up, my back was killing me because I was sitting on the ground, and it was hard for me to stand, much less walk." Hiccup smacked his forehead with the butt of his hand.

"Aaaah, I knew it was a bad idea to leave you out there!"

"No it's okay, really. Tesla started walking away, seemingly leaving me behind, when a solid object hit me in the back. I felt my spin crack, and I fell to my knees." They both looked worried for a second, but I waved them off. "Next thing I know, my back feels better than it has in a long time, and Tesla's carrying me over here." They both looked at the dragon, who had at a small amount of self pride showing on his face. I noticed and reached up, gently whacking him on the nose. He jerked back and looked at me. I pointed a condescending finger at him.

"Hey now, you may have helped, but don't you dare let it go to your head. I don't need an egotistical dragon by my side." He simply licked me in the face. I pulled back in disgust. "Gah! Oh that's just _gross!_ Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" He threw his head back and laughed, along with the others. I simply flicked his drool back at him, which landed on his face. He flinched and started wiping it off with a wing. We all settled down after a moment, and Astrid looked at me with a thoughtful look on her face

"So him hitting your back actually helped?"

"Yeah, I have no idea how, but I feel better now. I still need to work to get back to my original shape, as my muscles have weaken over the past few days, but I'm more relaxed."

"That's good to hear!" We all got up and went outside to walk around. I had found strong branch along the way, and cut it with my Katana, which was hard to do with a wrapped hand, so an extra branch would sit right under my shoulder.

"Whats that for?" Astrid looked confused. I placed the branch under my right arm and sheathed my sword.

"To help me walk. Remember, while you guys have been flying your dragons, walking and running around, I've been knocked out, unable to do anything. My muscles grew weak during that time, making it feel like I have the strength a five year old child in a 19 year old body." Hiccup and Astrid thought about it for a while. Then Hiccup spoke up.

"You know, that makes sense. It's just like a weapon. If you don't take care of it, it can become weak and brittle over time." Astrid socked him on the shoulder. "Ow-hey! Astrid, what was that for?!"

"For basically calling Rei a hunk of metal."

"I-I didn't mean it like _that!_ **(Smack)** Ow-would you stop hitting me?!" I laughed at Hiccup's expense.

 _Today's been a good day...Why did I say that? I_ know _I just jinxed myself...Oh, speak of the devil, Fishlegs is running at us looking panicked, this should be good..._

"Hiccup! Hiccup, come quick! Wefounditwefounditwefounditwefoundit!"

"What did you find Fishlegs?"

"We found out where Dagur was hiding all of the dragons!" Looks of surprise crossed everyone's faces, and Fishlegs motioned to follow him.

"Come on! Snotlout and the twins are watching it!" They started to take off, but Hiccup stopped and looked back at me. I waved at him to forget about me. I was useless at the moment, and would only serve to get in the way. He hesitated, nodded and ran to catch up with the others. I turned around and looked at Tesla, who was watching the others go. He looked down to meet my eyes.

"You want to see just how weak I am in this state?" He was obviously worried, but slowly nodded, leaning down so I could hop on. I slid onto his neck and held on tightly as he started walking to the field we were in earlier. When we got to the field I slid off of Tesla and would have face-planted if he hadn't caught me with his head.

"Oof! Thanks bud..." He helped me stand up, and I took a few steps away from him to give myself some room. I stood there, still as a tree, listening to the leaves blowing around in the slight breeze. Then I reached up and pulled my sword out slowly, keeping my focus. It was a little more than painful to hold it with my left hand, but I had to go through with it. I brought it forwards, both hands gripping the handle. Then I slid my left foot back in a half circle, rotating my body halfway to compensate. When my left foot lined up behind my right, I shifted my balance in between them. My right hand shakily released the handle of the sword as I pulled it back along my body, lining the blade up with my shoulders. I brought my right arm up and crooked my elbow 90 degrees, making a flat L-shape. I rested my sword on my forearm, keeping my left elbow level with my ear. I held that stance for about five minutes, then dropped out of it, letting the sword's tip touch the ground. My breathing was rather labored, and I almost felt like sweating.

"Okay, I think that confirms where I'm at." I said as I slowly lifted my sword up to sheath it. It slid in with it's unique tone. Tesla tilted his head and walked over, letting me lean on him. "It might take me a while to get back into shape bud, I'm far weaker than I thought." He rumbled in concern. "I'll be fine Tesla, it's just going to suck..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews! Yay!**

 **Viper4K: I'm glad to see you joined in on the fun! I honestly don't know how Dagur is going to play into this story...I might just skip to a certain point in the original timeline, just to move the story along. Plus, I hate writing filler, Chapter 16 being an exception...**

 **millythecatlover2002: Thanks for the heads up, I actually went through it and noticed a few typos that I** _ **should**_ **have caught, they were pretty obvious when I looked through on Tuesday.**

(Last Chapter)

"Okay, I think that confirms where I'm at." I said as I slowly lifted my sword up to sheath it. It slid in with it's unique tone. Tesla tilted his head and walked over, letting me lean on him. "It might take me a while to get back into shape bud, I'm far weaker than I thought." He rumbled in concern. "I'll be fine Tesla, it's just going to suck..."

(Present Time (A few days later))

Astrid decided she would get up early to see if Hiccup needed help with the food. She and Stormfly flew over to the hall, only to find it empty.

"Hiccup...? Did he sleep in again? Ugh, men." She stepped out of the hall and started to head to Hiccup's place, when she went around the corner, she saw Hiccup and myself standing in the field.

I was moving slowly and as steadily as I could, changing between strange poses. Hiccup stood facing me, trying to mirror my movements. Surprisingly he wasn't doing half bad. After a few more complicated poses, I ended the exercise, and walked over to lean against a rock, Hiccup following.

"So how'd I do?"

"For your first time, not bad. I'm surprised by how steady your balance is."

"Well, that's seems like a good way to relax."

"That's the whole point. One rule I've stuck with is, "To train the mind, you must first train the body." It basically explains itself." Astrid was walking up at that point, interested, confused, and not amused all at the same time. "Um, Hiccup, I think you were on food duty..." He turned to follow my gaze.

"Astrid! Um...I'll be going now..." He quickly slinks past Astrid, keeping his head down. She watched him go, then turned back to me.

"What were you two doing just then?" She walked up and leaned against the rock.

"It's my own version of Tia-Chi. Tia-Chi is a method of Martial Arts meant to calm the mind, and strengthen the body, not fight like most other styles. Its been helping me recover." I stood up and lightly bounced on my toes. "I'm still not back to 100%, but hopefully within the next week or so, I'll be able to complete my regular training regimen without being out of breath."

"Training regimen? I haven't seen you train since you got here, other than now."

"That's because I go out into the woods to do so. I run till I'm out of breath, rest for a moment or two, then start to train. I usually do it in private, as I don't want others distracting me."

"So how did Hiccup find out?"

"Oh, get this. Today, the _one day_ I decide to train back here, Hiccup gets up early. He said, "It looked like you were slowly flailing your arms, and I got curious." Then he asked me to teach him once I explained what it was."

"You mean _that's_ your training? No wonder you don't want anyone to see." I laughed at the look on her face.

"No no no, that's only part of it, the rest is normally faster paced than that. And most of the time I actually use my sword."

"Really? And how proficient would you say you are at using that sword against another person?" We both raised our eyebrows. A small challenge passed between us and I smirked.

"Get your axe."

(A few minutes later)

The shot for breakfast had gone off, and whenever someone had gotten to the stairs that lead to the hall, they heard sounds of combat. Eventually, when no one came in for breakfast, Hiccup and Toothless, who joined him earlier, went out to find out where everyone went Astrid and I were locked blow for blow, neither of us gaining the edge. I parried a strike and spun to gain some distance. Astrid had an advantage right now, and I was barely keeping up. I leaned back to avoid a horizontal swing, and ducked low to kick at her feet. She took the hit, rolling with it, and bounced up into a standing position.

"Wow, even in your weaken state, you're still holding your own against me. But I think that's going to change." She smirked. And I returned the gesture. I was breathing a lot harder than she was, and I was almost at my limit. Of course, with us both being warriors, we knew how this fight would end. I snuck a glance at the crowd that had grown, seeing Hiccup hanging in the back of the crowd, staying out of sight of everyone else. I got an evil idea and a smirk played itself across my face.

"Why, cause your boyfriend is here?" Her eyes shot open and she spun to look towards the hall. _Everyone_ had been watching us, looking on in awe. When they heard me say that, the twins cracked up, pointing and laughing at Snotlout's crushed feelings and Astrid's blushing face. Hiccup had walked up next to them, standing with his arms folded, a look of mixed emotions on his face, he obviously hadn't heard what I said. Astrid's embarrassment turned to anger real quick, and she glared at the others.

"Don't you people have patrols to do?!" She stormed past everyone, they moved to make a very big hole, and she went into the hall. The others slowly went to complete their tasks. I walked up to Hiccup. He looked over in confusion.

"What did you say? I haven't seen her that embarrassed in a while."

"I...we were sparring, and she complemented me for lasting as long as I did, but saying how that was going to change. Then I...may have asked if it's because her boyfriend, meaning you, was there...I'm dead, aren't I...?" Hiccup blushed lightly.

"Ho-how did you know about that...?" I gave him a blank look.

"You two are way to obvious,how could I _not_ see it?"

"We're...really not that good at hiding our feelings, are we?" He rubbed the back of his head, a full on rose spreading across his face.

"I'm pretty sure everyone else knows it already. Even though Snotlout is in denial." I patted his shoulder. "It's alright Hiccup, it's not a bad thing to fall in love."

"I know it's not a bad thing...but what if I make a bad decision and get someone hurt because of my feelings...?" I whacked him up the back side off the head gently.

"You're a leader, you're supposed to make mistakes. Come on, before breakfast is all gone."

"D-hey! What is it with you and violence?!"

"It's the only way to get through that thick skull of yours."

"What?! What do you mean a thick skull? In comparison to who?" I looked back, a small smile still on my lips.

"My cousins." I had told him and Astrid a few stories about them. The main one was; if you hit them in the head? They'll pop right back up like jack rabbits because their skulls are so thick. **(True story by the way, out of all of the head injuries they've gotten, they've never cracked the bone. The worst was just a mild concussion."**

 _"HEY!_ That's not fair! I haven't even met your cousins!" We turned the corner to go into the hall.

"You don't need to, because I have." Toothless and Tesla bounced over and nudged their respective riders. Hiccup looked at Tesla for a moment.

"I just remembered, you two never got a saddle." I looked over at Toothless, who perked up and looked at Tesla. It honestly looked like he had a leather collar on at this angle. I looked at Tesla, and tried to imagine a saddle on him.

"Well, it _is_ sort of up to you, isn't it bud?" He looked thoughtful for a minute, then simply shrugged his shoulders. "So you couldn't care either way? Well maybe we'll try one, and if you like it, fine. If you don't, we'll figure something out. I mean, I don't think you'd care for a metal bit...at all." Hiccup and I walked over and got our food. Sitting down next to, and across from Astrid respectively. She wouldn't look at me, and Hiccup and I had a nonverbal conservation.

 _I need to fix this...don't I?_

 _Probably...Be careful, we don't need the hall burnt down..._ I rolled my eyes, and looked around the room, pretty much everyone had left, save for Fishlegs, who was editing the Book of Dragons.

"Astrid...?" She simply ignored me. _Oh great...she holds grudges_... "Astrid, all I want to say is that I'm sorry, what I said was out of line. It was uncalled for and it wasn't my place to say it in front of everyone else." She quickly glanced at me, flicking her eyes back down to her bowl, a thoughtful look on her face. _Oh, yeah, toy with me. No that's fine, I'm honestly apologizing and you decide to mess with me, I_ totally _deserve that._ She looked up at me, meeting my eyes.

"I'll forgive you." I internally sighed.

 _Just play along..._

"...But...?"

"Back field, before breakfast, every morning. Deal?" She had a smirk growing on her face, and I felt my own appearing. I reached over the table and held out my hand. She met me half way, and we shook on it.

"Deal."

 **Okay, so I just did the math. Except for the A/Ns, but including the Last Chapter blips, this story is about 26,000 words long.**

…

 **How are my hands not cramping up? Seriously, I wrote up to Chapter 25 in just 1 1/2 weeks. The only thing I've done at home is write Chapter 26 and some editing...okay, a _lot_ of editing. Anyways, I'm going to work on writing at least two chapters a week, so I don't miss an upload if I get behind. Cheers!**

 **~Silverleone**


	19. Chapter 19

**Review!**

 **millthecatlover2002: Goshdangitsonofa- _huff!_ I always _do_ that! I need to find a way to remove words from OpenOffice's dictionary. Anyways, I fixed it, so that's not a problem anymore...Also, Semi-decent? Who do you think you're talking to? I'm da best! No, but really, I get what you mean, I still have a _long_ way to go before I reach anything publishable. G'day Milady!**

 **Warning to all readers, a little bit of over dramatization in this chapter...I think I wrote this one at like, 3 in the morning, and was a little tired and moody... XD**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"Back field, before breakfast, every morning. Deal?" She had a smirk growing on her face, and I felt my own appearing. I reached over the table and held out my hand. She met me half way, and we shook on it.

"Deal."

(Present Time)

Well, Astrid and I had both kept our words.

 _Man am I sore..._ I thought as I leaned against a tree, sliding to the ground. My Katana laying across my lap. I reached into my coat's inner left pocket, pulling out a sharpening stone. I gently ran it along the edge of the blade, hilt to tip. I did this a few more times before flipping it over, doing the same thing to the other side. By this time Astrid had sat against the same tree. She was slightly less out of breath compared to me. She'd won a lot of our matches over the past few weeks.

…

Okay, _most_ of our matches.

…

Okay, all but two, which were both ties, only because we had to stop for breakfast...But I'm counting those as wins for me!

"So, it seems you're almost getting good enough to beat me, you've gotten close. And those ties don't count, by the way." I finished the current swipe with the stone, you don't stop in the middle of the blade, ever. I turned towards her.

"Did you win? No, so that must mean I won." I replied tauntingly.

"Are you really doing this again?!"

"Maybe...Nah, I'm messing with you." There was an awkward pause, and I went back to sharpening my blade. She started to study hers, and luckily the breakfast shot went off. She stood up and held out her hand. I gratefully grabbed it, and she helped me stand up. We nodded and walked to the hall, sheathing our weapons. We heard a number of crashes coming from the hall. We looked at each other and ran the rest of the way. Even if I wasn't 100%, I was still a little faster, so I got there first. I heard crashes, roars, and shouts coming from the hall. When I turned the corner to go in, I was greeted with a face full of dragon scales, and was knocked flat on my back.

 _"DAH! Oof!_ ...Did anyone *cough* get the number of that dragon...?" I slowly sat up, holding my head. When I looked up, Astrid was holding out her hand again. She helped me up, and I looked around. "What happened...?" The hall was a mess, fish, tables and benches flung everywhere. Hiccup and the others were calming their dragons, and I didn't see Tesla. Astrid looked on in shock.

"Hiccup, what happened?!" Hiccup turned towards us, specifically me.

"Tesla happened."

"What? What did he do?" I was shocked. He may have a short temper some times, but he never started anything. Most of the time he just leaves. The twins glared at me, Ruffnut speaking up.

"He started attacking Barf and Belch! What's wrong with your dragon?!"

"Yeah, someone could get really hurt! I don't know about you, but I don't like getting hurt." Tuffnut said, coddling Belch's head. Astrid snorted.

"You two bludgeon each other for fun! Quit your whining!"

"I don't know what happened, but I'll find out. Hiccup, I'm sorry for the mess, I'll help clean when I get back." I turned and ran out of the hall.

First place to look, the beach. I ran all the way there, jumping down every other step. I got to the sand at looked around. Nothing. Okay, forest then.

(Two hours later)

I had finally found Tesla hiding deep in a cave on the coast. I got him to explain what happened as best as he could. Basically what I got was this:

Apparently Hookfang, Barf and Belch teamed up and joked about how weak I had become after the accident. Tesla had snapped back that I could take all of their riders with my eyes closed and my hands tied. (Totally true, I'd even only balance on one leg at a time too. Make it a challenge.) They didn't like it obviously, and went on to insult him and myself till he snapped.

It took some convincing, but I was able to calm him down enough to get him to come back to the hall. We were about to walk into the hall when I heard yelling. I backed up against the wall and peaked around the corner. Everything had been put back where it had been before, minus a few fish here and there. The others where standing at the table, having a group discussion. Well, more of a yelling contest, but they are vikings, what more do you want?

"Okay, let's just calm down! ...BE QUIET!" Hiccup yelled. The room went silent. "Now, Ruff, Tuff, what's on your minds?" Tuff spoke first.

"Well if that _Skrill_ is going to be picking fights, then why should he be around?! Someone could try to stop it, probably me, and only end up hurt!" I looked back at Tesla, seeing him hurt. They weren't even using his name... Ruff jumped in.

"Yeah! Why is a fight-happy dragon allowed to be here?! You don't see us breaking up fights between our dragons!" She gestured to Barf and Belch, who looked at each other in confusion. They're the same dragon...right?

"Okay, that's not fair, they're two heads stuck on one body, of course they're going to get along better than most dragons!" Astrid pointed out. Snotlout had apparently joined the twins on their side of the argument.

"Well, they have a point. When have you guys seen Hookfang fighting with one of your dragons?" Everyone looked at him pointedly. "Okay, but he's trying to show he's top dragon! That's _normal_." Head shaking filled the room. Hiccup spoke up.

"What I'm trying to get at, is that all of our dragons fight from time to time. Tesla has been here for less than a month, he's used to being alone. He's just adjusting to living with other dragons! Everyone needs to learn their place on this island, and until they find it, it's very possible there are going to be fights."

"Well we don't want that dragon anywhere _near_ Barf and Belch!" I shared a hurt look with Tesla. That fight was only a little scuffle, and _they_ started it. I didn't blame Tesla at all. If someone had been insulting him, I would have verbally rebuked them. I don't like resorting to actual violence unless I have to. A minor slap upside the head to get the blood flowing again, but nothing major.

"And I don't need Rei coming after _me_ because Hooky accidentally hurt his dragon with his overwhelming strength." Tesla and I just rolled our eyes. That wasn't an insult, that was a joke.

"Wh-what are you guys saying?"

"If that dragon is going to be picking fights, then why should he be around?!" I froze.

 _No...it...they can't, I understand their frustration, but they can't-_

"Are, are you guys saying Tesla should leave...?"

"YES!" Three voices range out. Tesla shrank back, and I placed my hand on his nose. A whole argument broke out among the group, and Hiccup had to ignite his Dragon Blade over his head to get everyone to calm down. "NO ONE is getting kicked off the island. It was one fight guys!" Snotlout shouted back.

"Yeah? And what if that one fight turns into three? Or five?! We will not have our dragons hurt just because Rei can't control his dragon!" That did it. I spun into the doorway and slammed the side of my fist on the wood. (ouch.) Everyone turned to look in surprise.

 _"ENOUGH!_ Tesla is not _my_ dragon! He's my _friend!_ I don't control him! He has a mind of his own! But if that's the way you feel then FINE! We're leaving! Next time though, make sure you have the full story." I hopped on Tesla's neck, and we took off. I heard Hiccup and Astrid call my name, but I didn't listen.

"Tesla, Jump." He looked back at me in concern. "Just enough to put on some distance." He nodded and we jumped into a lightning bolt. It was only a few seconds, so it didn't hurt. When we dropped out, we were almost out of sight of the Edge.

I furiously rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the unshed tears. I hated to get emotional like that, especially in front of others, but it needed to be done. Some vikings were to stubborn to see past their own noses, and shouting was the only way to get through to them. Tesla looked back at me, rumbling in concern.

"I'll be fine Tesla. Let's land over there." I pointed to a familiar looking island. We landed near a pond and I dismounted. I looked around. "You know...This wouldn't make a half bad home." A shiver went up my spin and I whipped out my sword, wincing at the pain in my hand. The fact that it was still broken, combined with my slamming it into wooden objects, really didn't help. Tesla felt the same thing, and lightning sparked between his teeth. I heard rapid clicking and spun, only to see something flash out of the bushes and strike me in the stomach. I flew back and hit a tree.

All I knew after that was darkness.

 **I may have seemed childish for Rei to run off, but that's what I would do. I honestly wouldn't have even said anything to the others. Personally as a passive aggressive person, it can be hard to speak up when it mattered. Normally if someone said or did something, I'd wait till I got home and tell my parents. That helped relieve some of the stress, but words can only do so much. I have the unfortunate "ability" to switch between a good mood to a bad one in literal seconds. I can be laughing with my friends, then someone says something hurtful, whether on purpose or not, and my mood can completely die. I had to learn to disguise my mood, as to not let other people see, and sometimes it felt like I was wearing a mask over my face that I never took off. Passive aggressive people can remember hurtful things a lot easier than regular people, because they keep going back to it. Saying things like, "If I had only said this". Or, "If I had just fought back, it would have ended differently". I also have a mixed personality, and sometimes I feel like I'm bipolar, but that's not the case. If you are dealing with a lot of emotions, try talking to someone. While it may not solve all of your problems, it does help to get it out. Then take up some sort of physical activity to relieve the rest of the stress. A good one would be Track and Field. You can use that frustration and anger to push yourself past your normal limits.**

 **But seriously, if you have a problem, talk to someone you trust. It may sound cliché, but it does help.**

 **~Silverleone**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews!**

 **millthecatlover2002: You are correct in the general meaning of bipolar, and no, you're not stupid! I have caught up with RTTE, and I don't think Viggo is dead, that would be too easy. Wouldn't surprise me if he shows up at the start of the next season. I have not checked them out yet, but I'll do that after I upload this, see if their stories are acceptable...Too far? XD**

 **Holey cow! 20 chapters?! I never imagined getting this far! Here it is!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

A shiver went up my spin and I whipped out my sword. Tesla felt the same thing, and lightning sparked between his teeth. I heard rapid clicking and spun, only to see something flash out of the bushes and strike me in the stomach. I flew back and hit a tree.

All I knew after that was darkness.

(Present Time)

 _Roooooooarrrr_

 _Screeeeeech_

 _Clack clack clack clack whoosh_

 _What...what's happening...?_

 _ROOOOOOOARRRR_

 _TESLA?!_ I tried to force my eyes open and sit up, but clenched them shut when my stomach and ribs bursted out in pain. I gripped it with my left hand and slowly opened my eyes. Tesla was standing in front of me facing the other way. He roared and shot a blast at something, which screeched back. I heard the clicking again, and Tesla jumped to the side slightly. Orange and brown scales, with two pincers and a tail split into three with scorpion like protrusions on the ends, two wings folded tightly to the sides, a dragon roared and waved its tails over its head.

 _Triple Stryke..._ I forced myself to sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain in my gut.

"Tesla!" He glanced back real quick and saw I was awake. He turned forwards in time to get a face full of Stryke tail. "NO!" He landed hard on his side, knocked out. The Triple Stryke slowly stalked over to me, tails poised to strike, pincers clicking in anticipation. I almost closed my eyes in defeat, when a thought popped into my head.

 _Tesla would kill me if I didn't fight..._ I put my right hand against the tree I was laying against and slowly pushed myself up. The Stryke stopped. It obviously didn't expect me to resist, especially not after a full force blow from its tails. It leaned down and roared at me in frustration. I gave it a cocky smirk.

"You want me, come and get me. But don't expect I'll go down without a fight." It hissed and leaped at me, tails moving to stab me. I grunted as I rolled left, letting its tails land in the tree. While it was pulling them out, I ran as best I could towards my sword, which I had dropped when I'd been hit earlier. I rolled as I grabbed it, barely missing the tree tails again as they jabbed where I had just been. I crouched into a stance and grinned, hiding a wince. I had to constantly use a two-handed grip because of my left hand.

"Told you I wasn't gonna go without a fight. I've got a friend you hurt." My face dropped into a low scowl as I looked over at Tesla, who was still out cold. "You hurt him, and I won't forgive you for that." It pulled its tails out of the ground and roared at me. I might as well have snarled back, and charged. I spun as the tails came down, the first coming down right at me. I sidestepped a pincer and cut at its right ear flap as I went past. I rolled to finish, spinning while coming out of it, and jumped back to dodge the three tails combine into a club. It roared in pain after I'd cut it, and it got even angrier.

 _That's it, get angry, get mad. I want you to see red for what you've done._ I didn't want to kill it, no I wasn't _that_ much of a monster, but I wanted it to learn that no one hurts my friends. It ran at me, then jumped high and rolled into a ball. I ran to the side and slide on the grass. Its three tails struck the ground where I had been, and it roared in frustration. It never had such a small, difficult foe before. Normally humans just scream and either curled into a ball, or ran. They _never_ fought back. It decided to go for the long range tactic, and started shooting at me, I leaped out of the way and ducked behind a tree.

 _Crap, almost forgot this dragon can still breath fire!_ I peaked around the tree, only to duck as a tail was heading right for my face. I backed up and leaped into another tree, landing on a branch, then frog-hopped from branch to branch, going deeper into the forest. The Triple Stryke followed, not realizing in its frustration how limited its movements would be. I landed in a random spot on the ground, finding the area suitable. Hearing the Stryke come crashing through the forest was hilarious, but I needed to focus. I stabbed my sword in the middle of the small clearing, and hopped into a tree.

The Stryke eventually came crashing into the clearing and saw my sword. It slowly walked forward. Why would the human leave its only defense in the middle of the clearing, and was this flimsy thing how the human cut him earlier?

I jumped down, having some vines in my hands, and wrapped a loop around the combined tails. I tossed the rest down and under its head, grabbing it when it came up and around. I had created a loose "collar" for it, using its tails as an anchor. It started freaking out and was trying to uncoil its tails, but they were stuck together. I eventually tied the loose end to the loop on the tails, and jumped away, grabbing my sword. I stood up and sheathed it, hopefully not needing it after this.

"HAH! Now your tails are useless!" I hoped it was in such a rage that it wouldn't think to use its claws. Looked like I was right, the thing just charged right at me, leaping with fire charged in its maw. I side stepped and it slammed into the tree behind me, knocking itself out cold. I reached down and patted its head. "Maybe next time Sting." I said, the nickname just came out. I ran back to the clearing where Tesla was, hoping his only injury was from the hit that knocked him out. I heard what sounded like a roar of agony, and I reached a faster speed in seconds.

(Back in the clearing)

Tesla had woken up with a _massive_ headache. He had looked around only to find myself and the Stryke gone, and assumed the worst. He roared to the skies in pain at the loss of his friend. He collapsed to the ground and just laid there, not wanting to do anything.

 _Smack_

His head jerked up in slight pain, looking around, there was a small rock rolling on the ground. He looked up across the clearing. I was standing there, repeatedly tossing another rock up and catching it. I dropped it as I slowly walked over.

"You think it would take a simple Triple Stryke to kill me? Man, what did I do to make you doubt me?" Tesla actually _teared up!_ Next thing I know, he's on top of me, almost crushing me with his wings, nuzzling and licking my face.

"CAUH! Tesla, you're-AHH gross-stopstopstop!" He stopped and just laid on his side, letting me rest in his right wing. I hugged him back now that I wasn't being drown in his statically charged saliva. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but next thing I know, Tesla is standing, holding me protectively with his wings. He roared at something, dropping into a low growl of warning. I nudged his stomach, and he hesitantly opened his wings, letting me stand. I walked up next to his head, and saw the Triple Stryke on the other side of the clearing. It still had the vines on its tails, and was standing sideways, holding them out as far as it could with the restraining vines. I stepped away from Tesla, and started to walk forwards. He didn't much appreciate that, and swiftly moved in front of me to block my way. I gave him an understanding, but reprimanding look

"...Tesla..." He simply growled at me and tried pulling me close with his tail. I stepped around it and gave him a look. "Obviously he just wants the vines off of his tails, I'll be fine." He growled again and tried using his wing this time, but I slapped it away. "Would you knock it off you possessive baby? I'll be fine." I stepped around him, and this time, he didn't waste the effort, grabbing me by my coat and dragging me back. I tripped and fell on my butt. "Ow! Tesla! Let me, go!" I shrugged him off and turned towards him. I gently whacked him on the nose, and he flinched at the feeling. I pointed a finger at him. "Now you listen here mister, I will not take that kind of behavior. Yes, he tried to kill us, I'm not happy about that either. But didn't you try to kill me at one point." It wasn't a question, and his head dropped. I turned towards the Stryke, who was watching with a perplexed look on its face.

The Skrill was trying to keep its kill away from it, understandably, but the human turned, smacked the Skrill and started back talking it! How did the Skrill not blast the human to smithereens?!

Tesla backed down and looked at me in shame. I reached up and scratched the side of his head. "I understand why you're concerned bud, but if the Stryke only wants the vines off of its tails, then I'll help it." I walked over to the Stryke, who was still too confused to properly put it into words. It startled suddenly when I got within 20 feet of it, and when Tesla growled, it backed down, trying to show it wasn't a threat. It even went so far as to lay on the ground. I slowly walked up, stopping about 10 feet away.

"So you want those vines off huh? If I'm going to get them off, I need to use my sword. I'm going to pull it out, okay?" The Triple Stryke hesitated, not knowing what a "sword" was, then gently nodded. I reached up and slowly pulled my sword out, trying to not make any sudden moves. I brought it around to my front. "You've never seen a sword before, have you?" It cocked its head to one side. I knelt down in front of it, close enough to almost touch its front horn. I reached out with the sword, holding the blade in my right hand, offering it so the Stryke could investigate. It gently and hesitantly brought its nose forward, sniffing it. When it tried to lick it, and I pulled it back. "Careful, this is what cut you when we fought." It looked at the sword in shock. I slowly got into a standing position, and walked over to its tails. The Stryke hesitantly shifted it tails away from me, pulling them close to its body. I gently huffed. "If you want those vines off, I gotta use my sword. Your pulling tightened the knots so I can't use my hands...hand." It slowly brought its tails around, keeping them close to the ground. I reached forward and grabbed the vines, bringing them closer. I started to saw the vines, when I stopped. I had to confirm one more thing.

"I'm going to cut these vines, but you have to promise me you'll leave Tesla and I alone. Deal?" The Stryke was hesitating when I gestured to Tesla, who had come closer. "If you leave us alone, we won't bother you, deal?" It gently nodded its head after a moment, and I sawed through the vines. They snapped, but there was still the loop keeping the tails together. The Stryke started to get up, but out of reaction, I put my hand on its horn. "Wait!"

Nobody moved, everyone tense in the moment. It felt like time had frozen. I slowly removed my hand from its horn. "I-I'm sorry, but your tails are still stuck together. Those vines I cut were only keeping them close to your head. I-I, I'm going to have to cut those vines too. Um, if you want to use your tails..." The Stryke had seemed to zone out until I removed my hand, and had pulled back at the same time I did. Tesla had started to growl, but I turned my head and gave him a pointed look. He stopped. I turned back to see the tails on the ground in front of me.

"So...you'll let me cut them...?" It nodded, still seemingly out of it. I gently reached forward and grasped the vines, keeping away from the stingers. I reached forward with my sword, keeping my movements slow and deliberate. I gently sawed through the vines, keeping the blade as far away from the tails as humanly possible. I stopped when they were about to break, and stepped back.

"There, you should be able to break that." It looked at the cut, and tried to pull its tails apart. After some effort, the vines snapped, and the tails spun apart. It flexed them by rotating them apart and together a few times, looking at them in awe. I chuckled softly, slowing backing up and sheathing my sword.

"Its like you've never had those before, the way you're acting." I had backed up all the way to Tesla now, gently putting my hand on his nose. The Triple Stryke looked at me with joy, and was wiggling slightly in excitement. I waved in the direction of the forest. "Well go on, just don't forget our promise. We don't bother each other, and we won't have problems, okay?" It nodded and disappeared into the brush, waving its three tails. I turned to Tesla, who in turn smacked the back of my head with his tail.

"OW! You brat!" I tackled his head in a hug, and we rolled so he was on his other side. We curled up and went to sleep. It had been a long day after all.

 **Wow, 2353 words. This is one of the longest chapters I've written. There was no place I could find to break it, so I kept on writing. So far, the shortest chapter was 4, with around 1,000 words in total. I'm hoping to not ever reach below that, and stay in the average range of 1500. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Silverleone**


	21. Chapter 21

**No reviews today, because in celebration of reaching _3,000 views_...Here is Chapter 21!**

 **Seriously though, thank you guys _so much_ for reading Chance Untamed! I never imagined that it would reach this many views!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

The Triple Stryke looked at me with joy, and was wiggling slightly in excitement. I waved in the direction of the forest. "Well go on, just don't forget our promise. We don't bother each other, and we won't have problems, okay?" It nodded and disappeared into the brush, waving its three tails. I turned to Tesla, who in turn smacked the back of my head with his tail.

"OW! You brat!" I tackled his head in a hug, and we rolled so he was on his other side. We curled up and went to sleep. It had been a long day after all.

(Present Time.)

Tesla was growling, feeling like a vibrating sleeping bag. I weakly hit him in the chest with my right fist, subconsciously remembering my injured left hand.

"Dude, shut up. I'm tryin' ta sleep...OOF! TESLA! The heck?!" Tesla had stood up, dumping me off his wing in the process. He was using his body as a shield for something. He snarled at something as I rolled out from under him. Tesla jumped when I walked into his sight line, and started to reach for me with a wing. Without looking, I pushed it away with the back of my hand. The Triple Stryke was standing on the other side of the pond. Apparently it had been drinking, and froze when Tesla started growling. I put my hand on Tesla's nose.

"Tesla, relax, this must be the only fresh water around here. We'll go somewhere else to make camp. After all, it was here first, and spared me when it could of killed me yesterday. Let them have this." He softly scoffed and turned towards the woods, disappearing into the dark brush. I walked to the edge of the woods, and turned to look back. The Stryke was still watching me, its ear flaps perked in interest. I raised my hand and waved to it. It cocked its head, then slowly raised its tails, waving back with all three. I laughed. Tesla growled at me from the trees, wanting to be as far away from the other dragon as possible. I jogged to catch up.

"Alright you overgrown battery, I'm coming. You need a vacation or something." He simply mumbled. "That better not have been a smart response." The forest was thin enough that even Tesla had no problem getting through. I hopped up to grab a branch, then swung myself on top of another one. I hopped from branch to branch as Tesla marched on through the brush. I spotted an opening in the trees, and leaped to the ground, rolling when I landed.

"There's an opening up head, wonder what's there?" We broke through the tree line and almost walked off a cliff. Tesla grabbed my coat and pulled me back when my arms automatically started wheeling. I landed with an _oomph_. I stood up and rubbed my backside. "Thanks for the save Tesla, I can't fly like you can." He simply glared at me. "Hey! It's _not_ my fault Mother Nature decided to put a cliff here! How was I supposed to know?" He simply grumbled. I rolled my eyes and looked down the cliff. It was only about ten feet, but the difference is whether or not you _know_ you're falling. It could literally mean life and death. I jumped. I heard Tesla freak and try to catch me, but I was to far down to grab. I landed and rolled, flinging sand everywhere. I bounced up onto my feet with my hands in the air.

"Hooo! That was a trill!" Next thing I know, I'm giving the beach a big ol' hug and kiss. "Tesla?! _Phhhhft-_ What was _that_ for?!" He had an miffed expression **(Imagine Toothless' face at the start of HTTYD 2 after he saved Hiccup. I gotta give props to the animators for that whole scene! XD)** and wasn't looking at me. "Oh what's wrong now? You looking for an apology ya big battery? Well, guess what? You ain't getting' one! _I_ knew I could make that jump, and that's why I did it." He flashed a glance back at me, then turned his head completely away. I found a small rock and chucked it at him, nailing him in between his neck and head spikes.

When he turned around, I had my hands behind my back, pretending to study the rock wall we just came down from. He started to turn back around, when another rock hit him. He whipped his head around, but I was in the same position before. He growled slightly. I turned to look at him over my shoulder. I quirked my eyebrow, shrugged and went back to studying the stone. He started to turn around, when it happened _again_. This time he roared as he spun. Tesla had never roared at me, at least not once we became friends. I nearly jumped out of my skin and spun around.

"What was _that_ for?!" He gave me the "you _know what"_ look. "Are you roaring at me for that rock I threw earlier?! Cause that's a really _late_ , and _really_ over-exaggerated response!" I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Tesla stalked right up to me, making me back up against the wall. "What in Thor's name are you doing?" He reached down to the sand and drew three small circles in the ground with his wing claw. Then he pointed at me. "Are you saying I threw _three_ rocks?" He nodded, satisfied I'd been caught. "...Tesla...I only threw one..." We both looked up as sounds of screeching came from above us on the cliff. I raised my eyebrow at Tesla and he only mirrored my confusion. I hopped on his neck and we flew up to the cliff top.

"YOU?!" The Triple Stryke was literally rolling on the ground with laughter. I dismounted and started walking over to it. It saw us and tried to take off, but I had gotten within sprinting distance and threw myself on top of it. I gently pinned its head by sitting on its neck and leaned forward. "Did you throw those rocks?" It slowly nodded as best it could. All Tesla could see was my shoulders shaking and he started to get growl, when I cracked up laughing. He jerked back in shock, having on clue what was going on.

I was laughing so hard I actually fell off the Stryke. It lifted its head up and backed away from me and Tesla, not wanting to seem like a threat to the bigger dragon. I eventually caught my breath enough to explain to the lost and confused Skrill.

"Hehehe, the...the Triple Stryke threw the-he the other two rocks!" Tesla whipped his head over and growled at the other dragon, who's smile wasn't very convincing. I stood up and walked right in between the two. "Now now, no need to fight. It was a harmless prank." Tesla snorted as if saying, _Yeah, harmless, sure._ "Oh come off it Tesla, seriously, you need to chill. He just threw some rocks at you. I did the same thing." Tesla looked at me and the Stryke, then rolled his head as he turned to sit at the cliff edge. I motioned for the Stryke to stay where it was and walked up to Tesla. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Are you pouting? What? Am I a bad guy for taking the other dragon's side?" He simply flapped his bottom jaw, rolling his eyes. I got that evil glint in my eye, and I turned away casually, waving an arm lazily in the air. "Fine, then I guess I'll become _its_ friend." Next thing I know, Tesla had grabbed me by the coat and dragged me into a hug. "WHA-caugh! ...Okay...so maybe I won't be leaving...but does the Stryke have to?" Tesla looked like he was deep in thought, then shrugged, giving the Stryke a pointed look. "So as long as he doesn't bug you, it's fine?" He nodded, releasing me. But not before a tongue to my face. _"Blech! Aww COME on...!"_ The two dragons laughed and I walked up to the Stryke, who had heard the whole thing. It was sitting there, tails slowly waving behind it. I walked forward until I was right in front of him.

 _I've wanted to try this for a while now._ I looked away and held up my hand, keeping my eyes closed. I felt the Stryke's breath before his actual nose. Surprisingly, I had learned that dragons were warm blooded, and this dragon was particularly warm. I looked up after a moment, and we both smiled.

"I've got a feeling this will be a beautiful friendship."

 **Okay...here we go. What should I name the Triple Stryke? I've looked over countless names, and none seem to fit, especially names that are similar to, or mean, venom or poison.**

 **I need help! XD**

 **~Silverleone**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews!**

 **Viper4K: I'm glad you think that! I've been working hard to make this the best experience possible!**

 **EnderBlazeHybrid: I totally understand what you mean by no main plot, but understandably, Rei's been a bit distracted. We will be getting to the main plot once the second movie comes around. Which is in a few chapters, BTW.**

 **MadelVer: I'll end my chapters where I want! XP I'm just messing with you, but I know how much it bugs people to not know what happens next, especially after a chapter like #15. I wanted to make _someone_ squirm at that point, mostly because I was bored! XD**

 **TimPlazasta: That was the first nickname that popped into my head...maybe I will keep it though. But there's _no_ way I'm naming it "muffin"! XD**

 **Here's Chapter 22!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

 _I've wanted to try this for a while now._ I looked away and held up my hand, keeping my eyes closed. I felt the Stryke's breath before his actual nose. Surprisingly, dragons were warm blooded, and this dragon was particularly warm. I looked up after a moment, and we both smiled.

"I've got a feeling this will be a beautiful friendship."

(Present Time)

"Forget what I said, this is _not_ beautiful-!" I rolled to the left to dodged an attack. I jumped and slashed at my flying adversary, landing with just enough time to rolled out of the way of another attack. "Tesla, blast 'em!" The Skrill charged up a blast, static building in the air. He let loose, hitting two or three of our attackers. I saw the Stryke holding his own (I had asked Tesla about his gender, rather than ask our new friend an awkward question.) against two of the Terrible Terrors.

What happened, you may be asking, weren't you just making friends with the Triple Stryke? Why/what are you fighting? Well the short of it is we were walking back to the pond, and when we had gotten there, a small group of Terrible Terrors were getting a drink from the lake, playing, and keeping watch. I did something stupid, (Don't give me that look, at least I _admit_ it when something is stupid.) And I walked right up to one of them. Now, this was a young one, and so it didn't really care who you were, just as long as you had food or could pet it.

It's parents on the other hand...Let's just say they weren't pleased with their child making random friends.

Now we're fighting about fifteen of them at once. At least that's an even amount for each of us. Sad part is, I'm no dragon, so this is making things difficult. Some of the Terrors figured out I was good target practice if they stayed out of reach. So I was only able to strike at the ones that got too close.

"I really, need to get a ranged weapon-!" Tesla had finished with his five, and I'm _not_ describing that image. Since he was done, he flew over to help me, and when my five had seen the damage a Skrill can do, they started squawking at the rest of the Terrors. They all saw their fallen brethren, and they booked it as fast as they could.

Once we made sure they weren't coming back, I sheathed my sword, leaned against a tree and slumped to the ground, trying to steady my breathing. The two dragons walked over and curled up next to me on either side. "That, was enough adventure to last me a week." Both dragons agreed, and we all fell asleep for a short nap.

I woke up with a slight cramp in my leg, and stood to stretch it out. I heard a small roar, and looked up in time to get a full on fish to the face. Because I had been stretching, I wasn't in the position to catch myself and landed on my back.

 _"Oof!_ Alright who threw that?!" I sat up and rubbed fish oil off of my face. Both dragons were laughing so it was hard to tell, but Tesla looked over at me with that certain glint in his eye. I got up, grabbing the fish along the way, and stalked over. I stopped right in between them, and when I started to turn toward the Stryke, Tesla shifted in the corner of my eye. So instead of stopping when I fully faced the other dragon, I kept spinning and "back-handed" Tesla with the fish. Both dragons froze in shock, then the Stryke fell over laughing. Tesla simply snatched the fish from my hand, eating it in a split second.

"That's what you get, ya brat." I simply patted the side of his head. He playfully scowled turning away for a second, then bumping his nose into my stomach. "Caugh! Ooh, careful bud, I'm still sore from that hit from his tail." I jerked a thumb over to the Stryke, who looked extremely guilty all of a sudden. I turned to him, and reached my hand out. He hesitantly pushed his nose horn into it. "It's alright, it hurts, but you were only protecting your territory, plus, that hit was nothing compared to what Tesla tried to do." Tesla's eyes widened and I could tell he was shaking his head. "Yeah, I mean, I can take a hit, a good number of them in fact. But when someone tries to blast you with _lightning_ , that's when things get dangerous!"

Tesla had dropped his head to the ground, covering himself with his wings. The Stryke looked at him in shock, squawking slightly. "It's okay, because he never got the chance to actually hit me. Plus, I...may have, egged him on...?" It was the Stryke's turn to give me a deadpanned look and whack me over the head with a wing. _Whump_. "Okay...I deserved that..." I turned to Tesla, who had peaked out from behind his wings. "Get up you. I think we've scared the others back at the Edge for long enough. I'm surprised this island hasn't been checked yet." I walked over and Tesla held out his wing to give me a leg up, when I stopped and turned.

"We never did tell you how we came to land at this island, did we?" The Stryke shook his head, then cocked it to the side, ready to listen.

"Basically, we kicked ourselves off our old home for a while. Tesla had a disagreement with a few of the other dragons while trying to defend my name. The other dragons' riders blamed it on Tesla, because he was the new dragon and they wanted to blame someone else. I got sick of hearing them bad-talk Tesla, so I yelled at them, and we left." The Stryke let all of that sink in, then brought his combine tails over, hovering just in front of me. I gently grabbed it, a silent token of trust and gratitude we'd found.

Triple Strykes were very sensitive about their tails, and while they did use them in battle, their tails were their most prized appendages. Even more so than their fire breath. If a Stryke let you touch its tails, it's basically saying you're a trusted friend.

"Do you want to come with us? I promise I'll do my best to help you fit in." Understandably, the Stryke hesitated. Leaving its home? Going to a new place, albeit not all that far away? He slowly spread his wings, then chirruped quietly. I smiled and hopped on Tesla.

"I promise, this is going to be fun!"

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I couldn't find a good way to make it longer without dragging it on. But the next chapter is much longer!**

 **One more thing! I _might_ not be able to upload on Friday, as I'm house sitting again and I don't have internet access there. If I can't get home somehow, I might have to upload chapter 23 on Sunday, or do a double upload on Monday. No promises!**

 **~Silverleone**


	23. Chapter 23

**Double upload today 'cause I won't have internet tomorrow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"Do you want to come with us? I promise I'll do my best to help you fit in." Understandably, the Stryke hesitated. Leaving its home? Going to a new place, albeit not all that far away. He slowly spread his wings, then chirruped quietly. I smiled and hopped on Tesla.

"I promise, this is going to be fun!"

(Present Time)

Tesla, the Triple Stryke and I were flying back to the Edge. I had convinced the Stryke to come with us a few minutes ago, after explaining how we ended up on his island. Once we came within clear sight of the Edge, I heard the blow horn on top of the island go off. I leaned forward so I didn't have to shout over the obnoxious sound.

"Well, there goes our silent entrance." Tesla grumbled in annoyance. He had wanted to blast that thing sky high ever since he heard it the first time. I turned back to the Stryke, who was trying to locate the cause of the noise. I snapped my fingers a couple of times. He looked at me.

"Hey, we're going in for a landing. Stay close, and stay behind us." He nodded, ignoring the horn to the best of his ability. We came in for a landing in the back field, only to see Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs standing there. They were all waving in greeting, until they saw there was a second dragon. We came in on a tight turn, and I jumped off of Tesla, noticing the Stryke had landed behind us, like I asked. The others came running up, Hiccup and Fishlegs spewing question after question. Astrid came up from behind them, pushing her way past them. I raised my hand in a small wave.

"Hey Astrid how's i-!" I landed flat on my back after she punched me in the face. "W-Astrid?! _What was that for?!"_ She reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling my up.

"That was for missing training and scaring us half to death." She then pulled me into a hug. "That's for coming back safe." I just weakly chuckled while rubbing my cheek. Hiccup walked up and folded his arms.

"To be honest, I knew she was going to do that, and I'm glad I didn't stop her. You really gave us a scare Rei. One that if you _EVER_ pull again, I will personally, lock you in a cell." I laughed, leave it to Hiccup to make non-violent threats.

"Fair enough. I'm sorry I scared you guys, but I needed some time to cool off. And then as luck would have it, I met a new fri-!"

 _Squawk clackclackclackclackclack hiiisssss_ I spun and saw Fishlegs stagger away from the Triple Stryke, who was holding it's tails as far away from him as possible. I ran forward and held my hands out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! It's okay bud, it's okay. Calm down..." I held my hands up as I walked closer, then gently rubbed his horn. He relaxed for the most part, but still looked at Fishlegs with distrust. I turned to look at him.

"You tried to touch his tails, didn't you?" He was stuttering when he answered.

"We-well you see, um...I-I didn't know it'd re-react like...*gulp* that..." I held up a calming hand when the Stryke hissed quietly, now literally holding his tails with his pincers. I took a small moment to calm my breathing.

"The Triple Strykes are _very_ possessive of their tails. It's a sign of trust and care if they let you touch them. I'm surprised I've gotten to touch them to be honest."

"You got to touch them? What'd they feel like?! Where they smooth or rough? Where they hard? Or maybe squishy like a bag of berries. Or maybe they're something in between..." Fishlegs had gone into "Nerd mode" as Snotlout fondly refers to it. I held up my hand to stop him.

"Fishlegs, and I don't say this to offend you, but maybe I should be the one to fill out the Triple Stryke page in the Book of Dragons...?" He stopped and thought for a second, then nodded, crestfallen.

"Yeah...yeah maybe you're right...If I can't get close to it, how am I going to get the details...But I can still help, right?" I smiled, understanding his need for knowledge. One of my best friends was that way, constantly looking for new things to learn.

"Yes, Fishlegs, just get me a list of everything I'd need, and I'll get it. Then, when I'm filling out the actual Book, you can help. I'm still not very good with you're guys' written language yet." He bounced where he stood for a second, then took off to make a list. The rest of us laughed at his enthusiasm. I looked at the other two and motioned them over.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to this big guy." When the Triple Stryke saw the other two unknown humans walking towards him, he started backing up. I turned and took a knee, bringing myself to his lowered level. "Whoa, it's okay big guy, they won't hurt you. I'm sorry about the other man, he just got too excited, and I didn't notice in time. He wouldn't have hurt you, even if he wanted to touch your tails. These two won't hurt you either, and they won't do anything you don't want them to." I turned to Hiccup and Astrid, who were standing about 15 feet away. "It's alright, he's just nervous. His name is Sting by the way." Astrid had a smile on her face when she knelt down.

"Hey there, my names Astrid. Just as Rei said, I won't do anything if you don't want me to. But I want to get to know you, I've never met a Triple Stryke before, and you seem friendly." Sting listened to her words, and cocked his head, thinking about what she said. Hiccup knelt next to her.

"And my names Hiccup. I too, wish to have you as a friend." They both held out their hands, Hiccup's left and Astrid's right, opposite to each other. They turned their heads towards each other and looked behind them, eyes closed. Sting looked at both of them, then at me. I motioned at him, and he walked up to them slowly. He hesitated, then pushed his horn into their hands. Hiccup moved first, turning to look, then he nudged Astrid, who did the same. They both made eye contact with him. He pulled back and pulled the "Downward Doggy", the classic, "I want to play" sign.

I laughed and tackled him in a hug. He rolled with it and I found myself pinned. I coughed as he dropped his head on my chest, and he immediately lifted it when he remembered how exactly I was introduced to his tail. He got off and offered me a claw to help me stand up. I took it, and rubbed the slightly sore spot. Hiccup looked at me in concern, seeing my grimace.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Astrid took notice and said,

"That better be a bruise, at _most_. We've still got training to do you know." I smiled,

"Yeah, I didn't forget, but I might be a bit slower than normal."

"How, exactly, did you get hurt?" I simply jerked my finger over to Sting.

"We first met tail to gut." The two flinched at the thought. They knew that it had to of hurt for me to be revealing pain.

"What exactly happened when you left? We tried stopping you, but you jumped into a bolt before we could even get into the air." I sighed, this was going to take ALL day.

(Time Skip: 'cause I'm lazy ;P)

I had explained our little two day adventure, and then start over when Fishlegs had arrived on Meatlug, who looked excited to see Tesla and I. The twins and Snotlout arrived at some, but kept their distance from Tesla and Sting. They obviously still believed Tesla was at fault for that fight in the hall, and they didn't trust our new friend. I simply ignored them, they weren't worth my time if they were going to be stubborn.

When I finally finished explaining the last two days, Hiccup looked concerned.

"There's one problem Rei...We checked that island, _Astrid_ and I, checked that island. How could we have missed you? We didn't see Sting either." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe that was when we were in the trees...?"

"I don't know, we landed and looked around for a while. But, all that matters is that you're back. And you brought a Triple Stryke too." I looked over at the two dragons, who had curled up near each other to nap for a while.

"Yeah, I am definitely glad he decided to come. It gives us a chance for some change." I gave a forced smile. "Not that I need anymore change."

(In Hiccup's House, a Few Hours Later)

"So, what's on your mind?" My head jerked up from my hands. I was sitting cross-legged on the makeshift bed on Hiccup's first floor. He was leaning against the staircase leading upstairs. The sun was setting, so it was shining right through the door.

"Huh? Oh uh, nothing important." 'Cause _that_ was convincing...

"You sure you don't want to talk about it...?" We sat/stood there for a second, having a small staring contest. I finally threw my hands up a little.

"Fine. You win." He smiled gently and pushed off the stairs to come sit on the bed. "I...I've been thinking about home...my home." All happiness switched to concern.

"Oh...Well, what exactly were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking, of course!" He added quickly. I gave him a small smile.

"I was just remembering my family and friends. I didn't have much, but it was good enough for me."

"Well, I hope we find you a way home soon. NOT! That, I'm trying to get rid of you! I just...want you to go home-That came out wro-" He stopped when I started laughing. He just shut his mouth in embarrassment.

"It's fine Hiccup, I know you mean well. And I do want to go home. But at the same time..." I stopped and looked over at Tesla and Sting.

"...You don't want to leave your new friends..." I stood up and walked over to the two dragons. They both raised their heads and gently nuzzled me from either side. I scratched their heads while in thought.

"I've only known Tesla and you guys for less than a year, and Sting and I just met two days ago..."

"Well, when you do find your way home, all we can hope is that you can come back to visit.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, you will find a way home, and you will be able to visit. Call it a gut feeling." I snorted.

"Yeah, something you don't got a lot of, especially for a _viking."_ I said gesturing to his twig like legs.

"D-hey! I like being smaller! A lot less to pack around." We shared a laugh.

A fire blast exploded in the sky, signaling food. I walked out of the house, and shouted back. "Last one there is dragon food!" I laughed as I took off sprinting while Tesla, Sting, Hiccup, and Toothless following.

 _This is what it feels like to be free!_

 **So, if my math is right, which, knowing myself, it's not... I write a rounded down average of 1400 words per chapter. And I have 23 now edited and finished...way too much time on my hands.**

 **Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed!**

 **Oh! One more thing, do you think Rei will find a way home? And if so, will he go? To be honest, I couldn't tell you even if I _wanted to._**

 **~Silverleone**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning, most of these next few chapters are directly "cut" from the movie HTTYD 2, with some minor changes.**

(Last Chapter)

A fire blast exploded in the sky, signaling food. I walked out of the house, and shouted back. "Last one there is dragon food!" I laughed as I took off sprinting while Tesla, the Stryke, Hiccup, and Toothless following.

 _This is what it means to be free!_

(Present Time)

 _Clang clang slash_

 _Swish-clang_

"HAH!" _Thud whackwhack_

I jumped back to avoid the sharp tail moving to impale me. I jumped sideways to avoid another one and threw a right hook, only to pull back at the last second to dodge a pincer. I had to balance on my toes while leaning back, and that gave out an opening. I grunted in pain as a tail came around and knocked my knees out from under me. I coughed as I landed on my back and brought my right hand up to grasp my chest in pain.

Turns out, when the Stryke had first hit me with its tails back on the island, it had cracked a few ribs. They hadn't been completely broken, but the next day I woke up feeling like both of my dragons were sitting on my chest. Even after these two and a half months, they were still slightly sore when put under stress.

When I looked up, a pincer was hovering above me. I grabbed it and the Triple Stryke helped me stand slowly. I pushed a breath out once I was standing. It warbled worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just grateful you didn't aim for the ribs." Turns out, the Stryke and I made a pretty good sparring partners. He had more weapons at his disposable, but I had true skill and technique.

I sheath my weapon and we start walking back to the village. We were on Berk at the moment, and it had started getting colder. Luckily, my long coat was designed for moderate to chilly weather, so it wasn't bothering me yet. Hiccup had informed me that I had showed up after the Summer Solstice, so any weather had been docile compared to the rest of the year.

The Stryke grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey, at least they didn't have to tie me to the bed like they thought. After the first week I thought I was going to go insane." We both shared a small laugh as we started to head to the great hall. We were about to enter, noticed Hiccup, Astrid and the Chief in the forge.

"What's going on?" Hiccup and Astrid explained how he had found a new island and saw smoke in the distance. When they went to check it out, a ship had been blasted apart, huge ice spikes sticking up every which way. I stared at them as they explained about these dragon trappers were working for a man named "Dargo Bloody-fist". (...Seriously?) Stoick's face gained a look I'd never thought I'd see on him. Once again, Ruff and Tuff tried to add their own thoughts, but, as usual, they were ignored. Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders and said a name that sent strange shivers down my spine.

"Bludvist. Drago, Bludvist..."

"Uh, yeah. Wait, you know him...?" Stoick said nothing as he stormed off. Next thing we know, we're all running down to the dragon pens, the Chief shouting orders and Hiccup trying, and failing, to get a word in. When he finally did, he said the dumbest thing on the planet.

"Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him." I almost face-palmed and interjected

"Wait wait wait! So you found a Dragon Trapper's ship, blasted apart by _ice_. You found out that there is someone named Drago Bludvist who is creating an army of dragons. And you want to go _talk to him?"_ Hiccup nodded his head.

"Obviously he doesn't realize dragons aren't all bad. I can talk to him, change his mind!" I dropped my head into my hand.

"Hiccup, you can't just expect everyone to change their minds just because Berk did." Stoick gestured at me.

"Thank you, Rei, for pointing that out. Hiccup, if Drago is really coming, then we need to prepare for war.

"War?!" I could tell Hiccup was getting frustrated. But obviously, he didn't understand the gravity of this situation. As long as I knew Stoick, to be fair, not that long, he had never once looked scared. And right now, he looked more scared than I thought possible. As these thoughts were running through my head, the conversation carried on.

"...A Chief protects his own." Stoick turned to give more orders, when Astrid walked up to Hiccup, grabbing his shoulder.

"Hiccup don't!"

"I have to."

 _Crap..._ I spun around and saw Tesla flying into the building. I whistled at him and he landed near me. As I was mounting up, I nodded to Astrid, who was doing the same.

"Hiccup!" I saw Toothless dive under a bay door and Stormfly and Tesla immediately kicked it into full throttle. I saw Toothless dive through the last door and tucked closer to Tesla.

 _Faster, come on, come on..._ Astrid and I barrel rolled on either side of the closing doors. By the time we leveled out, Hiccup and Toothless had already gained a substantial amount of ground on us.

"Alright, let's go. We can't let Hiccup get himself killed."

"Right, because _I'm_ going to kill him first."

"I'll hold him down, you gut him."

"Deal."

Eventually we were able to catch up to Toothless, Hiccup was quite shocked to see us.

"Astrid?! Rei?! What are you _doing here?!"_ I simply gave him a deadpanned look.

"I should kick your teeth in, but then Astrid wouldn't get to hear you properly plead for your life." He sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Drago, and you can't stop me."

"Of course not, why do you think we're here? Having Snoggletog early?"

 **Hey all! I hope you're still enjoying this story! One thing, I have no idea how long it is between RTTE and HTTYD 2. The TV series wasn't fully out yet as of 4/8/17, which is when I first finished this chapter. So I put the start of the movie at the earlier part of the winter after I arrived. I hope this doesn't contradict the rest of the series.**

 **~Silverleone**


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews! Sorry for not answering lately!**

 **TimPlazasta: I know, right? So many people say they want to go live in their favorite fandom 'verse, but I'd only like to visit. And you'll see something I think you'll like, if your review is anything to go on...Spoilers!  
(Also, LOL!)**

Katrxna: Well here's another one for ya!

 **Here you go!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

Eventually we were able to catch up to Toothless, Hiccup was quite shocked to see us.

"Astrid?! Rei?! What are you _doing here?!"_ I simply gave him a deadpanned look.

"I should kick your teeth in, but then Astrid wouldn't get to hear you properly plead for your life." He sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Drago, and you can't stop me."

"Of course not, why do you think we're here? Having Snoggletog early?"

(Present Time)

"Hey Hiccup, is that the ship?" I pointed and he immediately flew down. "Guess that's a yes..." I tucked in and Tesla and Stormfly followed. Faster than I thought possible, there were at least ten archers shooting their arrows at us, as well as bolas flying through the air. "Oh yes, let's just fly straight at the dragon trappers who almost killed your fiance, brilliant idea Hiccup, just brilliant." I mumbled as Tesla dove to dodge a bola. I ducked to dodge an arrow.

 _I'm_ so _going to make Hiccup pay for this._

We landed on deck and Tesla growled at the weapons being pointed at us.

"Easy boy..."

"Here I was worried that we might turn up empty handed. Wait, is that what I think it is?" A tall man with black hair pulled into a bun lazily pointed a sword at Hiccup, then moved it over to Tesla and I. Tesla growled, and I placed my hand on his head.

"Nope, it's your lucky day. We give up!" The look on that guys face was about how I was feeling right now. Hiccup dismounted, Astrid and I following suit.

"That's one Night Fury. One Skrill. One Deadly Nadder, and three of the finest dragon riders west of Lucktuk. **(Spelling?)** That outta make the boss happy, right?" Hiccup threw a net over Astrid and I, and I was ready the throw him overboard. I pulled the net off of us and Hiccup started pushing us towards the ship's hold, with our dragons following.

"Excuse us."

"What are you doing?" Astrid and I climbed down the ladder, looking up. I gestured for Tesla to stay where he was. He circled around to the other side of the hold, so when I looked straight up, he looked like he was upside down.

"Toothless, stay. Uh, the dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble." I heard weapons being drawn, and I could see Toothless jump. He and Tesla crouched down and growled. "Uuunless you do that. You know, wooden boats. Big ocean...H-how is your swimming?"

 _Not as bad as yours you one legged psychopath._ I thought to myself. Hiccup reached down and grabbed his Dragon Blade, shoving it through the almost open door, he ignited it, making most of the men jump. "Oops, almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners!" He looked down at me.

"I'm _not_ handing my sword over to a bunch of _hoodlums_." I folded my arms. He simply shrugged.

"How is this a _plan?"_ Astrid was just as lost as I was apparently.

"And are you _trying_ to get us killed?!" We might as well have not even spoken.

"Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and..." I ducked down out of reflex. A sharp explosion rocked the boat. "Oh yeah, there you go!" I heard a couple of men coughing and I had to laugh. "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right Bud?" I heard a "Gimme that" and heard Stormfly fly off.

"What game are you playing?" I heard the "head honcho" ask. The boat rocked slightly as Stormfly landed, and the guy grunted, leading to Stormfly leaping off the other side.

 _He's playing fetch without even realizing it...this guy's an idiot._

"No game, we just want to meet Drago."

"Why?"

 _Dude, I've been asking myself that question all morning..._

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." Everyone started laughing as the boat rocked again, Stormfly screeching playfully. I hopped up behind Hiccup, sitting on the ledge of the trap door. Tesla was standing behind me, and nudged me with his nose, I gently scratched his chin. Astrid popped up beside him.

"He can be really persuasive."

"Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you."

"You won't be changing any minds around here!"

 _Cocky manbun._

"I can change yours. Right here, right now." He pulled the lever on Toothless' saddle that spreads the tail fin. He stood up out of the ship's hold and gestured towards Toothless. "May I?"

 _This idiot! Wait!_ "Hiccup look ou-!" He was suddenly grabbed, yelling, off deck. Suddenly, the boat rolled, almost capsizing, as a dragon ripped through the sails

"Dragon riders!" Toothless jumped back and forth between sails, trying to gain height. He landed on plank and roared, only to stop in confusion. I looked up and saw the rest of the riders from Berk, Hookfang holding Hiccup in his talons. Hiccup was yelling at Snotlout the whole time.

"Shoot them down lads!"

"No wait!" I shouted. Hiccup couldn't swim if they shot them down over the water.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy trying to stop you from killing my friends!" Astrid and I bashed into one of the bola launchers, knocking its aim off. Hiccup suddenly landed on the ship, rapidly putting away his wing suit.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?!" The whole ship sank slightly in the water as Grump and Gobber landed on deck.

"We're here to rescue you!"

"I don't need to be rescued."

"ENOUGH!" I cringed.

 _Oops, Chief's here..._

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship!"

 _Yup, he's dead._

"I am Eret, son of Er-!" Stoick simply grabbed his face and shoved. "I wil-!" Gobber whacked him over the head with his mace prosthetic, and Grump lazily dropped his head on him, shoving the breath out of his lungs.

"Anyone else?" Leave it to Gobber to have a sense of humor right now...

"You! Saddle up, we're going home."

"No."

 _Hiccup, you're a moron..._

"Of all the irresponsible-"

"I'm trying to protect our dragons, and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!"

"Because war is what he wants son!"

 _ **Initiate Flashback**_

Stoick explained how the Chiefs were all gathered one day, when a man entered the room. Scars, war wounds, the whole nine yards of looking evil. The man called himself Drago Bludvist, and that he could free mankind from dragons. But of course, he wanted all the Chiefs to bow down to him.

 _ **Flashback Pause**_

The other riders were laughing.

"Aye, we laughed too." Everyone stopped laughing at that point. I stayed silent, knowing how dangerous someone _that_ power hungry cold be.

 _ **Re-initiate Flashback**_

Apparently Drago didn't take well to being laughed at, and stormed out.

"Fine then, see how well you do without me!"

Armored dragons blasted down from the ceiling, spreading fire everywhere.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"I...was the only one...to escape..." Everyone went quiet, realizing the gravity of the situation. Stoick looked directly at Hiccup. "Men, who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with."

"Maybe-"

"Hiccup!"

"I'm still going to try! This is what I'm good at! And if I could change your mind, I can change his too." He hopped on Toothless and flew off. Astrid and I started to follow, but Stoick stooped us.

"No! Lead the others back to Berk! I've had enough mutiny for one day!" Astrid and I looked at each other and flew off. I stopped Tesla and we hovered in the air. Astrid pulled up next to us .

"What?"

"Astrid...I'm going after Hiccup."

"Stoick is going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry, but when it comes down to it...I'm not actually a member of your tribe, am I?" Tesla turned around. "I'll be back with him by the end of the day."

"Rei!"

"Yeah?"

"Keep each other safe." I smirked.

"Of course, otherwise you'd hunt both of us down and kill us!" I tucked in and Tesla quickly jumped into a bolt of lightning, moving to get ahead of Stoick and Gobber. We left the bolt and scanned the skies. I caught the faint sound of someone yelling and focused in on a small dot on the horizon. "There Tesla!" I tucked in and Tesla jumped again. Something slowly floated up out of the clouds. "Wait...what?!" We had just closed the gap enough for me to see a person standing in the sky. They were wearing full leather armor with a fur hood in the back. They had a green painted mask on, which had long, bending spikes coming out the sides of it, making it look like a green sun. They were holding a strange staff that had a hook on either side. They made a small motion with their arm and they sunk into the clouds. We pulled up right next to the others.

"Rei?! What are you _doing_ here?!" Toothless and Tesla were both scanning the "ground", when a huge dragon flew up out of the cloud cover with a roar. We pulled our dragons to a hover, clouds billowing around us, as a strange masked dragon rider circled above us. The masked man pointed their staff at Hiccup and the two dragons growled. The big dragon came to a stop in front of us, hovering there with two sets of wings.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Hiccup and I were nervous. Monstrous Nightmares were big, but not _this_ big! Tesla and Toothless respectively roared and growled at the dragon, which returned the favor. I heard more wings behind us and without looking, nudged Tesla with my left knee. He immediately went into a rolling dive and we leveled out, only to hear Hiccup screaming Toothless' name. I saw Toothless falling into the icy ocean.

"NO!" We dove to see if we could help, but I was suddenly yanked off of Tesla's back. I yelled as my arms were almost ripped out of their sockets. When I looked up, I saw a Deadly Nadder holding me in its talons. "Let me go!" Tesla roared and bolted towards us, but the Nadder was surprisingly agile. I could tell Tesla wanted to blast the dragon right out of the sky, but he would hit me too. "Tesla! Go help Toothless!" I could tell he didn't want to leave me, but there was nothing he could do without hurting me. He slowly nodded and spun around to go after the fallen Night Fury. The dragon that was holding me rushed to catch up with the others. I heard Hiccup up ahead, yelling at the other dragon rider about Toothless' inability to fly on his own. The other rider didn't even act like they heard him. We flew under an ice arch, and in the middle of nowhere, there was a giant, unnatural, ice structure. We flew right to a hole in the side of it. We came to a dark cave where the dragons roughly dropped Hiccup and I on the ground. We both stood up and went back-to-back, covering for each other's blind spots instinctually.

"Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!" I whipped out my sword when a couple of dragons came too close, and noticed they paused for a second. I tilted my head slightly and jumped when Hiccup ignited his Blade. He waved it in a circle, gaining the attention of almost all the dragons. I stayed silent as he did his thing. A couple of dragons were still getting too close, and I tapped my sword on the ground. They stopped and tilted their heads at the sound again.

 _Interesting..._ I heard a couple of metal clicks and ducked down, covering myself with my coat. I heard the hissing of Hiccup's sword releasing the Zippleback gas and flinched when he ignited it. The dragons all stopped approaching, and Hiccup slowly walked up to the dragon that had grabbed him, his hand reaching for their nose.

I jumped slightly when the other dragon rider jumped down to our level and Hiccup and I grew defensive.

"Who are you?! The dragon thief? Uh...Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?!" The masked rider shifted their grip on their staff and swung it around, hitting one end of it on the ground. The staff had some spinning parts in it, and they were making a haunting hum. Suddenly two dragons flew over the group and dropped Toothless and Tesla on the ground. We ran to our dragons, checking them over. I turned and saw the rider shake their staff twice, and the dragon right behind them ignited their mouth in flames. Soon the whole room lit up as all the other dragons followed suit.

Tesla and Toothless protectively curled around us. I could feel the sparks of static running through Tesla's scales, and placed a comforting hand on his wing. Toothless growled and the rider dropped their shield and staff, lowering themselves down to the dragon's level. They slowly crawled forward as Toothless and Hiccup backed up. The rider reached forward as Toothless hissed as them. When they made a strange hand motion, he fell onto his back, seemingly unconscious. Tesla growled louder and moved to protect both of us, only to fall under the same "spell" as Toothless.

 _Oh great! Now we're dealing with wizards?!_ The rider slowly reached for Hiccup's face, and fearing they were about to do the same thing to him, I started to get in between them. The other rider suddenly pulled back from Hiccup and crouched down. Then they muttered a word that I never expected to hear.

"Hiccup...?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Weird upload schedule these past two weeks, am I right? Sorry, I don't have internet at the time I've finished editing, so no response to any reviews I might have gotten! Should be able to properly respond at chapter 28 though!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

The rider slowly reached for Hiccup's face, and fearing they were about to do the same thing to him, I started to get in between them. The other rider suddenly pulled back from Hiccup and crouched down. Then they muttered a word that I never expected to hear.

"Hiccup...?"

(Present Time)

"...Duhh..."

 _Yeah, that about sums it up..._ The other rider reached up and pulled off their mask, revealing that "they" was actually a "she".

"Could it be...? After all these years...? How is this possible...?"

"Should I...Should I know you?" I didn't say anything, because I hadn't even known Hiccup for a year, meaning I knew a _very_ small amount of his life and the people he's met.

"No, you were only a babe..." Hiccup looked like he wanted to say something, but she said something else I'd never thought I'd hear. My eyes narrowed in confusion.

 _Only a babe...but...didn't-._

"...But a mother never forgets." My eyes nearly shot out of my skull as Hiccup's brain was trying to process this new information, and he opened his mouth to talk. His mother raised her hand.

"Shh shh shh..." She turned slightly, appearing to listen for something. "Come!" She turned and ran. Hiccup and I traded looks and we took off after her. Hiccup entered a small cave system, and Toothless beat me to it, bounding through after his rider.

"Hey! Toothless! Move over you fat dragon!" I got a tail fin to the face for that one.

 _This is Hiccup's_ mother? _What? How?_

"H-Hold on! Wait just a minute!" Hiccup was keeping up surprisingly well, considering his "mother" knew these caves and he didn't.

"This way!"

"Come back here!" Three of us were running through a small cave system, leaping over rocks and ducking low ceilings. I tried passing Toothless, but the passageway had gotten too narrow.

"Come!"

'You can't just say something like that and _run off!_ You're my _mother?!_ I mean what the-?! Do you grasp how insane it sounds?! I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What have you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by..." I was behind Toothless, and couldn't see why Hiccup stopped talking until he moved his black-scaled backside. When he did, there was a huge open cavern. Dragons, hundreds upon hundreds of dragons were flying around a center spire. Tesla came right up next to me, and we both paused, staring at the biggest group of dragons we could ever dream of! I saw Toothless nudge Hiccup and point with his nose. We looked up to see his mother hanging from the ceiling with the dragon she was riding earlier.

"This is where you've been, for _twenty years?_ You've been rescuing them...Unbelievable..."

"You're not upset...?"

 _Woman...disappearing for_ 20 years, _making everyone believe you were_ dead, _only to pop_ that _statement just now? No, I'd just be_ mildly annoyed...

"What? No, I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante, dragon lady!" She laughed as the dragon helped her down, her using her staff while the dragon using it's wing claws.

"Well, at least I'm not boring, right?"

"Well I supposed there is that, one specific, thing..." A dragon had come up the him and was nudging him with his nose. His mother gained a hopeful look.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't have the words..." Suddenly, there seemed to be dragons everywhere on the ledge we were on. I felt a little crowded, and Tesla felt the same way, growling at any dragons who gets too close, wrapping his wings around me. Hiccup's mom started looking over Toothless excitedly. Then she asked how Hiccup found Toothless.

"I uh, found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded." The look she gave him was funny and scary at the same time. She goes on to explain different wounds on different dragons, then points to the fake tail fin.

"And what of this? Did Drago or one of his trappers do this too?" Hiccup kind of chuckled.

"Ohh yeah, heh. Well, crazy thing is... _I'm_ actually the one who, shot him down...Hey it's okay though! He got me back! Right Bud? You couldn't save all of me could you? You just had to make it even, so _peg-leg!"_ Toothless pushed under Hiccup and threw him onto his saddle.

"And what did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Fun topic...

"He didn't take it, all that well...But then, he changed! They all did..." The look on her face immediately told me she didn't believe him. "Pretty soon, everyone back home had dragons of their own."

"If only it were possible."

"No, reall-"

"Believe me. I tried as well. But people are not capable of change Hiccup. Some of us, were just born different." Then she looked over at me.

"And who would you be, might I ask? I don't remember anyone having a blonde child, except for Fishlegs and Astrid." I walked forward and held out my hand. She hesitated, (Probably from not doing it for so long) then shook it, and I noticed that while her hands were still smaller and more feminine, there were rough callouses, and a couple of scars.

"My name's Rei, and it's a _very_ long story."

"Well, long story or not, it's nice to meet you Rei. My name is Valka." Then she turned her attention to Tesla. Apparently she never truly got to see what species he was, because she gasped in shock.

"You trained a...Skrill...?" I nodded, moving to stand right next to his head, gently scratching his chin.

"Well, more like we became friends, but yeah. He's name is Tesla."

"Can I...? I've never met a Skrill before." She asked, slowly walking towards him. I could see she was nervous, but also really curious.

"As long as he's okay with it." Tesla slightly turned his head away as she approached. "Tesla..." I gave him a warning look, "He's always wary around new people, and he hates crowds. But he really can be gentle." Tesla growled at me, and I whacked him on the nose, pointing a condescending finger at him. "Don't you use that tone with me mister, or it's no storms for a week." He just rolled his eyes. Valka raised an eyebrow at the interaction between us.

"How are you able to ride him...? I thought Skrills drew upon Thor's power itself."

"Well, yeah, they do. But they can store it in their bodies for whenever they need it. Otherwise my hair would be permanently standing on end." She ran her hands along the length of a wing, feeling the texture of the scales.

"And how exactly did you come across such a fine dragon?"

"Well, I think I'd better let Hiccup explain most of it..." She looked over at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow.

"This might take a while, let's get comfortable." We all gathered in a circle and Hiccup began to tell his mom how they had first met the ferocious Skrill, and how they had to trap it in an ice crevice to stop it from hurting anyone. I could tell she wanted to say something about that, but she withheld any comments.

Then he switched it on me and made me tell her how I became friends with Tesla. After I finished she took a minute to mull things over in her head. She looked up.

"Now that I've heard your stories, here's mine." She went into her own back story, explaining how her personal opinion wasn't very popular among the village. One night, the village was being raided and she saw a dragon breaking into her house. She ran into the room and grabbed a sword, ready to defend Hiccup, even if it meant hurting the dragon. But the dragon wasn't attacking Hiccup, and what she saw wasn't a mindless killing machine, but a soul that reflected her's.

"How did you survive?" We all stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me. He thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast!" An _absolutely_ _massive_ dragon was laying below us. Huge, white and spiky, the dragon was probably able to flatten the whole village of Berk just by laying on it. There was a commanding, but surprisingly gentle air around the massive dragon.

As we walked closer, Valka explained how the Bewilderbeast was the king of all dragons, and could command them. The king raised its head up to look at us, and I felt the need to bow, so I dropped to a knee, noticing Valka doing the same. When I looked past my arm, Tesla was bowing as well, shifting his eyes from the ground, to the king and back.

 _Even the feared Skrill bows to this King..._ I stood up and looked into the King's eyes, which were an interesting shade of icy blue. The King looked over us newcomers, and gently blew on us, leaving ice particles everywhere. Hiccup and I brushed them off as Valka exclaimed how he likes us. Then she asked if we were hungry.

"Uh, yeah. I could eat."

"I guess a little food wouldn't hurt."

"Good, it's feeding time!" There was a strange amount of joy in her voice for just a meal. She led us outside of the sanctuary and we all hopped on our dragons, Tesla and I sharing confused looks. We were about to follow Hiccup's mom as she and Cloudjumper flew off, when we heard a bunch of dragon calls and saw the whole entire sanctuary flying towards us. We dove off the cliff so they didn't accidentally hit us and caught up with Hiccup.

"Hey, I thought we were going to eat?" Cloudjumper turned around and hovered.

"Oh we are!" Hiccup's mother held up a hand and we hovered in midair. She looked past Cloudjumper's shoulder and into the water. We followed her gaze to see a white figure deep underwater, surfacing fast. The King shot out of the water, mouth full of fish, and spit it high into the air.

"It's literally _raining fish!"_ Apparently our faces were priceless, because Valka cracked up laughing. I had to hold my hands above my head to stop any fish from hitting me. Dragons were every where, catching the fish as they fell. Toothless and Tesla looked up at us and we gave them the go-ahead. They dove and grabbed as many fish as they could, Toothless' mouth literally overflowing with the amount he'd caught. Later, Hiccup had pulled out his map and was showing us the different places he'd found. He looked up and noticed neither of us was watching him. I stood off to the side as Valka finished drawing her own map in the snow, finishing with a "there". I nudged his shoulder, smirking.

"She's got you beat Hiccup, she's gotten everything down by memory!" I laughed at the look on his face. Next thing I know, I'm flat on my back as Toothless' tail swiped my feet out from under me. I sit up to see he's got a giant ice spike in his mouth, and is drawing in the snow. When he tried to drop it, his tongue was stuck and I pointed at him while Tesla and I laughed.

Valka took us to a place where there were updrafts strong enough to keep Cloudjumper in the sky. She started running and jumping from dragon to dragon, using her staff as a really long arm. I could almost hear the music. She landed on Tesla's wing and danced over to Toothless, who was right next to us. She hopped up and over Hiccup, and dropped off the wing. Cloudjumper came up with her on his back again.

"Oh, when I'm up here. I don't even feel the cold, I just feel..."

"Free..." Hiccup finished for her, understanding completely.

"This is what it is to be a dragon Hiccup!"

"It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?!"

 _Oh not again...!_ He unhooked himself and jumped off of Toothless. Valka gasped, then looked on in shock as her son literally spread his wings and flew. He flipped upside down after a bit and was looking for Valka, but she was gone from his line of sight.

We raced to catch up with him and glided on either side of him. He flipped back over and saw the mountain ahead. Toothless started booking it and grabbed him from the sky, curling around him. Valka and I went around the mountain and landed, her running up to check her son and examine the wing suit. I stayed back when I noticed the family bonding moment. Valka wanted Hiccup to stay with her so she could teach him everything. She rubbed her fingers into a spot on Toothless' neck. His back spines extended and split in two. He shook his body at the weird feeling and looked at his new found ability. He bounded over to Hiccup and the noise he made had me nearly dying of laughter.

"This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago together!" I almost face-palmed.

 _Hiccup. You're a moron..._

"What? There's no "talking to Drago"."

"But we have to-."

"No, we must protect our own."

 _Now I know why her and Stoick got married..._ I looked in between mother and son, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, we should be getting back." Hiccup looked crushed, and Toothless was still showing off his split back fins, flapping them a couple of times. We all mounted up and flew back to the sanctuary.

Toothless and Tesla were taking a nap when a group of babies bombed them with their bodies. They were stomping all over them and pulling on them, trying to get them to play. Tesla wouldn't have it and zapped one who stepped on his tail, growling the whole time.

"We can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first." I interjected at this point.

"Hiccup, haven't you been listening? This is insane! You're going to get your self killed! I have met people like him! Once they have a goal, they will do _anything_ to reach it. Including killing the likes of _you."_

"No, I have to try!"

"No, you don't!" He stopped and glared at me.

"If I don't try, then what's the point?!"

"The point is you don't get _killed!"_ He stopped and looked at me. "Look, I've met my fair share of people I thought I could talk out of doing something. But in the end, it only made things _worse."_

Out of no where, we were both grabbed from behind, hands over our mouths. I dropped to my knees and spun around, backing away, only to find Gobber standing there. Hiccup pulled away from a cautious Stoick.

"Are you kidding me?! How did you get in here?!"

"The same way we're getting you out."

"All clear!" Gobber grabbed my arm and pulled me into a small tunnel in the wall I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey! Ow! Would you let go of me?!" I could hear Hiccup and Stoick stage whispering behind us.

"Not now Rei, we're getting out of here!" I could hear Hiccup trying to talk to Stoick behind us, but Stoick wasn't having it.

"...you just have to handle it, delicately, so..." Gobber had stopped pulling me when we reached the entrance to another cave. He turned around with a shot-dead look in his eyes.

"Uh...you might want to take care of this one..." If the situation hadn't been so bad, I might have laughed. Stoick drew his sword and started walking to the entrance.

"Oh, uh, dad. Could you, put the sword away, please...?" I heard Stoick gasp and realized why Gobber had turned around. Valka was standing there in all her riding gear, minus the mask.

"...I know what you're going to say, Stoick. ...How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years, and why didn't I come back to you? To our son? What sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That _anyone_ on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did _any_ of you listen?"

"This is why I never married. This, and one other reason." **(Is Gobber actually gay? Or am I misinterpreting that from some rumor I heard?)**

"I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me." My breath hitched, and I notice Hiccup tense up.

 _She thought she would make a bad mother because she wasn't like the other vikings...She thought she didn't deserve a family for being different..._

"And I was wrong, I see that now! But-oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on, shout, scream, _say something!"_


	27. Chapter 27

(Last Chapter)

"I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me." My breath hitched, and I notice Hiccup tense up.

 _She thought she would make a bad mother because she wasn't like the other vikings...She thought she didn't deserve a family for being different..._

"And I was wrong, I see that now! But-oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on, shout, scream, _say something!"_

(Present Time)

We were all in Valka's "kitchen" as the Haddocks prepare the food. Hiccup was explaining how the village of Berk had transformed over since the dragons had moved in.

"Well your son's changed Berk for the better!" Valka accidentally dropped some fish-kabobs, which were gone in an instant thanks to Cloudjumper. Who then spit up some of it and Toothless literally slurped it off of the floor. My eye twitched at the sounds.

 _I think I'm going to puke..._

"I'm uh, little out of practice."

"Well, you know...I didn't marry you for your cooking!"

"I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe!" I snorted at Gobber's statement as I was leaning against Tesla, watching the small family now that they had reunited. "I've still got a few knocking around in here! Haha!"

"And once you move back in, with all your dragons, oh Drago won't even stand a chance! Everything will be ooookay!" I was gonna have a bruised forehead by the day's end, I swear it.

"Heheh, slow down son. It's a lot to take in." Valka was filling a gourd with water when Stoick started whistling.

"Ooooh, I love this one...!" I sat up and listened to the song. It was in a key I hadn't heard very often, and it was awe-inspiring.

"Remember our song Val? _I'll swim and sail, on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning..._ **(If I remember right, "song fics" aren't allowed of FF, and that goes for stuff like this...So I'll just skip the song, better not risk it.)**

I nearly leaped out of my skin when Gobber had jumped up and started singing, then his downtrodden face almost slayed me. The spirit in the room then lifted when Valka started singing, and Stoick laughed. They started dancing, something I'd never imagined Stoick doing! The two danced and sang faster and faster, eventually reaching the end of the song.

 _"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI'MSTILLGOIIIIIIIIING_ I'm done." Toothless, Tesla and I were all cringing.

 _Our poor ears will never recover from that..._

"I thought I'd have to die before I had that dance again."

"No need for drastic measures."

"For you my dear, anything. ...Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again?" Toothless decided they were taking too long and pushed Valka into Stoick. Hiccup walked up to them and Stoick threw his arm over his shoulder. "We can be a family! What do you say?"

"...Yes!"

"Great! I'll do the cooking!" We all laughed when Goober popped up and said that. I felt Tesla go tense and looked at him. He was sniffing the air and started growling, Toothless joining him. I looked at the entrance of the cave to see all the dragons flying towards to exit.

"What's happening?!"

 _ **BOOM**_

The ground seemed to shake with an explosion, and then more followed. Valka took off running and the rest of us followed her, when we stopped on a ice ledge and looked down, it was like looking at a carpet made of ants. There were men _everywhere._ Valka turned and started to walk away when Stoick reminded her that everyone would help.

"What do we need to do?"

"We need to save the dragons!"

"Got it, let's go son!" Hiccup took off with them and I followed with Gobber. We all mounted up and took off. I saw a couple of dragons that I recognized.

"Hiccup! The others!" I pointed and he nodded. Toothless blasted a chunk of ice that was headed for Astrid and Stormfly and curved around to meet them.

"Welcome aboard Dragon Rider!" That's when I pulled up and noticed that guy from the trapper ship, Eret, I think.

 _...What is going_ on _today...?_

"Thanks! I think!"

"And where have _you_ been?!" Astrid asked. Oh, the stories we have for later.

"Oh, you know, catching up with mom!" He pointed to the sky and we all looked up to see Cloudjumper hovering at the top of the sanctuary. The King rising up behind them, roaring.

"That's your _mother?!"_ I laughed out loud.

"Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flare!" He dropped his mask down and turned away.

I stayed with Astrid.

"So, How's your day been going?"

"Oh, you know, getting kidnapped and then almost getting thrown into a freezing ocean to drown sounds about right."

"Really? Man, why do I hang around you guys? You're all just ticking time bombs waiting to go off." I tucked in as Tesla rolled to avoid a net. "Gotta go!" We rolled again and Tesla blasted a multi launcher. Then I saw Cloudjumper get hit with a net. "Valka!" I saw her land near a guy that rivaled Stoick in the viking department. They took a few swings at each other, then stopped and traded words. I frowned deeply when the man turned and started screaming towards the water, swinging his staff above his head.

 _What in Thor's name?_ A huge wave blasted through a couple of the boats in the water. Then the beast itself burst out of the ocean.

 _So, he's got a Bewilderbeast...That must be Drago...This is not good..._

Valka tried to beat the man with her staff, but he merely turned and hit her, sending her skidding across the ground. He walked up and put his foot on her chest, stopping her from moving. He shoved her mask off, and then raised his bullhorn. Stoick ran up and shoved Drago off Valka, and got in between them. I hopped up and landed with my feet on Tesla's back. "Now Tesla!" He swooped down and I jumped off, rolling and running over to the older dragon rider. I helped Valka stand up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'll be fine, thank you!" She cut Cloudjumper lose and took off towards the two Alphas fighting.

"Tesla, go help the others!" I turned and was ready to pummel the man, only to see Stoick already on the case. Drago shrugged off the weird cape, revealing a fake metal arm. The two men circled for a bit, then they went at it. Stoick was surprisingly fast for a man of his stature, and for a minute he had the advantage.

"Yeah! Get 'em Chief!"

Then I heard an Alpha roar, and turned to see our Alpha on the ground, not moving. Dragons started gathering around the living Alpha, and I noticed some of them were ones I had met and seen in the sanctuary. My eyes widened when it sunk in.

"No, not the Alpha..."

"We've won. Now, finish her!" Drago pointed his staff at Valka and Cloudjumper.

 _No!_

"No!" Stoick ran to help Valka grabbing his axe and jumping on Skullcrusher.

Toothless landed next to me, and Hiccup hopped off, dropping his helmet. Drago chuckled.

"This? Is the great Dragon Master?" Toothless growled and started to move forwards, only to stop when Hiccup motioned him back. "The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel." I gritted my teeth.

 _Just ignore it Hiccup..._

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? They are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together." Drago simply laughed, stuck his staff in the ground, and removed his whole left arm.

"Or tear them apart." Hiccup and I looked on in shock. "See, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt. My family, taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why a dragon army?"

"Yeah, the irony is kind of disgusting. Why not just use the army of people you already have?"

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you. And to get rid of those who won't."

"You're hiding behind the thing that you hate. It makes you a coward."

"Clever boys. But words won't do any harm to me." I grabbed my Katana's handle and pulled it out.

"Then how about a sword?!" I lept at him, and he blocked me with his staff. There was a flash of something in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for me to get a read on it.

"Rei! Don't!"

"You think a mere _child_ can stop me? I am Drago Bludvist! Ruler of the dragons!"

"And I don't _care!"_ I spun counter-clockwise, moving my body to my right. Another solid block on Drago's part, and I jumped back to avoid a swing. We traded blows for a few seconds, then he managed to get his bullhorn around my blade, yanking it out of my grasp.

"What will you do _now?_ You are defenseless, with no hope of beating me!" He and I started playing a deadly version of dodge-the-bullhorn, and I moved back to gain some ground. "I will admit, you are one of few people to not fall to my feet in moments. But it will not matter soon." I growled and leaped forward. I was trained to fight unarmed, even against some one who was.

"I am never defenseless...And I will never lose." Hiccup ran in front of me, and held his arms up. "H-Hiccup?! What are you doin-!" He cut me off, ignoring me in favor of talking to Drago. I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show yo-!"

"No! Let me show you!" Then he started screaming and waving his staff around again. The Alpha turned and walked over to us. This Alpha didn't have the calmness the other one did. Our Alpha didn't demand anything. The dragons in the sanctuary could come and go, leave forever if they wanted to. But this Alpha, this one _demanded_ respect. It wasn't a leader. It was a ruler. A tyrant.

 _Wait...then why is it following Drago..._ My eyes narrowed in thought.

"No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha, controls them all." Drago pointed his staff at the Alpha, then at Toothless. The Alpha started shaking the two antenna right above its eyes. Toothless started shaking his head like he was in pain.

"Toothless? What's wrong Bud?"

 _Oh no..._

"Witness true strength. Will over others." Toothless froze, then his head raised up. "In the face of it, you. Are. Nothing." Drago pointed his staff at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, we need to move, _now!"_ Toothless turned to us and his eyes were almost all green, his pupils were tiny slits. There was a freakishly feral and unnatural look in them.

"Uh, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on! What's the matter with you?!" I grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

"He's not going to listen to you Hiccup, we need to leave!"

"No!" He pulled out of my grasp. "Come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!" Toothless was stalking towards us, raising his wings and baring his fangs.

"Hiccup! He's not going to stop!"

"Toothless no! Toothless!" I saw a light grow in the back of the Night Fury's throat and I knocked Hiccup's legs out from under him, pulling him down and away.

Right as Toothless fired.

Right as Stoick jumped.


	28. Chapter 28

**First off, I accidentally uploaded a version of chapter 27 that wasn't complete, as I have two separate files, one on a thumb drive, and then on the actual laptop. I only really open the files saved on my hard drive, and forgot to move the fully edited file over to the thumb drive...Oops! I actually had the notice below in the A/N at the start...I'll be replacing chapter 27 when this one is uploaded, so...yeah...I suck at this man...XD**

 **Notice: Hey-o! I'm holding a contest! So at the beginning of chapter 9, I describe a landscape...okay, oceanscape. I'm going to post a sketch I made of it on my DeviantArt page. (Same username as here!) To the artist who can draw the best HTTYD style version of it, (I'm not a judger, just a judge!) There might be a little surprise awaiting you. Just post your Username, or tag me on Twitter ( Silverleone2435) and I'll do my best to get any responses!**

 **Good luck!**

 **Also, I just finished the _whole story_ , minus editing and posting...duh, and you all are going to w _ring my neck_ when I'm done...Enjoy the suspense~!**

 **I forgot if I did this, and am too lazy to check:**

 **Me(Silver): (Hi there!)**

Rei: (Hi)

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"Toothless no! Toothless!" I saw a light grow in the back of the Night Fury's throat and I knocked Hiccup's legs out from under him, pulling him down and away.

Right as Toothless fired.

Right as Stoick jumped.

(Present Time)

An explosion rocked my entire world for a second, the sound ringing in my ears. Hiccup and I slowly got up, realizing we were alive. That's when we saw him. Stoick was covered in chunks of ice, not moving. Hiccup rushed over and pulled the ice off of him, and then tried to roll him over. Valka ran over and helped him. She put her ear to Stoick's chest and they both froze.

"No...no no no no..." I stood there limply, holding my shoulder, and leaning on my right leg. My right arm and left leg were slightly sore from the way I had moved them just now. The other riders all landed near us, and Toothless was released from the mental control. Astrid gasped and ran over to Hiccup, crouching down next to him. Toothless, not knowing what he had done, tried to nudge Stoick's hand, only for Hiccup to push him away.

"No! Get away from him!" Poor Toothless didn't even know why he was being yelled at, or why Hiccup was angry with him. He'd never yelled at him before, and that look had never been directed towards him. "Go on! Get out of here!" Toothless tried to come closer but Hiccup swung at him. "Get away!" Toothless cowered and fled.

"It's not his fault, you know that..." Hiccup just laid his head on Stoick's chest. All of the dragons' pupils sharpened and they flew off. That's when we saw Drago riding away on Toothless.

"Toothless!"

"No don't." Valka grabbed him, knowing that it would only make things worse. We all watched as the Alpha and Drago led all of the dragons to Berk. We all watched as the dragon of nightmares sunk into the sea, with a cloud of dragons swarming above it.

(Later) **(I will have your tears!)** (...You are beyond cruel...) **(You have no idea)** (What'd you do...?) **(You'll see.)** (*gulps*)

We all helped get Stoick's body into one of the remaining ships, and then found left over bows and arrows. Gobber said the customary words as he handed Hiccup a bow and arrow. Hiccup lit the arrow in the leftover coals of a fire, and raised his bow. Pulling back and releasing the arrow, he watched it fly. It landed and ignited the wood. The rest of us raised our bows and let the arrows fly. All of them landed true, setting the boat ablaze.

"I'm sorry dad..." We all watched at the boat floated into the dark fog, flames burning. "I'm not the Chief you wanted me to be. And I'm not the Peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know..." Valka put her hand on his shoulder.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said you become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a Chief, and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son." Hiccup walked to the edge of the water and watched as the flames of Stoick's boat grew brighter.

"I, was always afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I never thought I could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless. I guess you can only try." He turned to us, and a fire was kindling in his eyes. A fire so bright, so fierce, I could practically feel the heat. "A Chief protects his own. We're going back."

"Uh, with what?"

"He took all the dragons."

"Not _all_ of them." I rolled my eyes.

 _Oh_ this _should be good..._

(Later)

 _I was wrong! This is_ hilarious!

"Hiccup this is amazing-woah!" We had found a bunch of the baby dragons just running around in the sanctuary, and eventually we had wrangled up enough of them for all of us.

"I don't wanna die! OOF!" I looked back and saw Fishlegs coming out of a snow drift.

"Won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys too?" Astrid asked, pulling up near Hiccup.

"They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!"

"Yeah! Just like us!"

"This is OH-! Very dangerous! AAAAHHH!" Gobber's dragon had bashed into a wall, and lost it's flight momentum, falling out of sight for a second. I had to pull my baby dragon up and over a horizontal ice pillar to avoid running into it. "Some might suggest, this is poorly conceived!"

"Well then it's a good thing I never listen!" I had to pull a hard right with Gobber to avoid a split in the path.

"So-what is-your plan!"

"Get Toothless back, and kick Drago's-" He went behind a wall at that point, and we had to dodge a flat ice wall. We found our way out of the caves thanks to Valka's knowledge.

(Later)

We finally made it to Berk, only to find a cloud of dragons flying a above a frozen village.

"Distract the Alpha! Try to keep his focus off of Toothless!"

"Uh how?!"

 _Good question Tuffnut..._

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle! WOAH! Except for this ooooone!" Eret's dragon dove suddenly, literally pulling him out of the conversation. Hiccup and I dashed towards Drago, when suddenly sheep started flying through the air. I caught one in mid air and threw it directly at one of the Alpha's eyes. The Alpha roared in pain and tried hitting me with it's tusks. Luckily my baby dragon still had instincts, and dove out of the way. We leveled out and I stuck out my tongue.

"Look, the Alpha's afraid of a little sheep!" It was not happy to say the least. But it was distracted again when a black sheep landed on its face.

"Yeah! Ten points!" I laughed at the riders below and decided the others had it handled. I saw Hiccup fly directly up to Drago and Toothless.

"You are certainly hard to get rid of, I'll say that."

While they were dealing with that, I had another task to attend to.

 _Now, where are you Tesla..._ I took off towards the cloud of dragons and kept an eye open for the black and purple dragon. _There's only one way to drag him out..._

"HEY! I heard there was a giant flying battery around here! Anyone seen him? I gotta tell him his lightning show _sucks!"_ I didn't here anything out of the norm...Well, as normal as a cloud of dragons could get, that is...Then I heard a single recognizable roar from within the swarm. Tesla is slowly hovering towards me, a snarl showing his teeth, but his pupils were still slits. "What? Didn't like that I called you a _fake?!"_ My dragon moved to avoid a small bolt thrown my way. "You call that a light show?! I've seen better when Thor's playing _nice!"_

 _Where's the real Tesla...I know you're in there...I know you're fighting the Alpha._ I turned the baby around and booked it down to the others.

"Guys! Get up there and try to find your dragons! There is only one Alpha, and a bunch of us! Split up and spread out!" Everyone nodded and ran for their baby dragons. I heard a loud explosion and turned to see the Alpha's face covered in smoke. A trail leading to Hiccup flying with his wing suit.

I focused back on Tesla to see Sting coming up right next to him.

"You two want to play hard ball huh? I prefer Ultimate Frisbee, but what ever." I had the baby dragon land and got off. My two dragons landed in front of me and growled. Sting was rotating his tails back and forth, while Tesla was building up electricity. "You guys don't want to fight me. And I _won't_ fight you. We haven't known each other very long, but you need to pull your heads outta your butts and wake up! That dragon is not your Alpha! NO ONE IS!" I rolled sideways to dodge a short blast from Tesla, only to backwards somersault away from Sting's tails. I unsheathed my sword and noticed both of them pause. I tilted my head a bit.

"...Wait, it can't be that easy. It's _never_ that easy..." I picked up a rock and gently rapped it against my blade. The two dragons flinched at the loud sound. "Does this affect the Alpha's control...?" I walked forward and kept hitting the rock on my sword. The two dragons were flinching more and more, their pupils were beginning to twitch. I knelt down in front of them and put my hands of their noses. "You guys aren't controlled by anyone. Not even me; because you're too stubborn for your own goods. Tesla I almost lost you before, and now to see you like this, I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you. Sting, we've know each other for even less time. But, we are just as close." I grabbed their heads and pulled them into a tight hug. "I will always be here for you. Because that's what friends do."

I looked up when I felt something touch my head, and saw Sting's tails combined and hovering right in front of me. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on them. Both dragons slowly pulled their heads back and their eyes were back to normal. "There's my guys. Now, who wants to go kick some Alpha butt?" They both jumped up and roared. "Let's go!"


	29. Chapter 29

**You know what? Double upload to make up for the last couple of weeks!**

 **Also...**

 _ **4,000 veiws?! What in the name of freak?!**_

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"I will always be here for you. Because that's what friends do."

I looked up when I felt something touch my head, and saw Sting's tails combined and hovering right in front of me. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on them. Both dragons slowly pulled their heads back and their eyes were back to normal. "There's my guys. Now, who wants to go kick some Alpha butt?" They both jumped up and roared. "Let's go!"

(Present Time)

I hopped onto Tesla and we took off. I noticed a few of the other riders had their dragons as well. We flew over.

"Guys, distract the Alpha! Now that you have your dragons, it'll easier!"

"But what if they lose control again?!" Ruffnut worriedly rubbed Barf's head,

"They won't, just trust them!" **(Cliche? Yeah, thought so...)** I saw Hiccup and Toothless land near Drago. Drago was reaching for his staff when Hiccup threw his dragon blade, almost stabbing him in the hand. I landed next to Toothless and hopped off, walking up near Hiccup.

"It's over." Drago saw the Alpha looking at Hiccup and I. He smirked, and I didn't have to look to know what he was planning.

"Or is it?" I pulled out my sword and bashed it onto the ground, the unique tone causing the Alpha to flinch. At the moment, if the sword somehow broke, I wasn't too concerned. Yes, it was valuable to me, but I had the recipe for the alloy tucked into the sheath's padding, not to mention I had it committed to memory. I could make a new one if needed.

"Yes, it is." Out of no where, a fireball hit the Alpha in the side of the face, causing it to flinch backwards. The rest of the dragon riders had finished retrieving their dragons, and were providing cover fire for us. "It's over Drago, you lose." He stood up, grabbed his staff and started screaming. Again.

"I will not lose to the likes of you! AAAAAAAH!" He charged and I rolled past him, diving for Hiccup's sword. I closed it and threw it to him.

"Hiccup!" He caught it and ignited it, blocking the staff with the smallest of windows. I charged Drago and kicked out his left knee. He cried as he went down, and tried to hit me, but I was out of there before he could blink. "Hiccup, short and fast!" I dashed in and swiped twice, then retreated, Hiccup replacing me instantly. I let him swing a few times then called "switch". **(Control yourselves SAO fans...It was the best word I could think of. -.-...XD)** He spun to his right as I brought my sword up to cut at Drago's chest. He narrowly blocked it, breathing hard.

"How are you so strong?! You are _nothing_ compared to me!" I smirked. But it wasn't exactly the smirk like I just told someone a bad joke. This one had malice and a dark tint to it.

"You were trained to fight a big strong viking and win. But you didn't think someone small and fast could beat you, because you think anyone smaller than you is weak. And here's a little something for you to chew on. I'm from the future, and there is no "Dargo Bloody-fist" ruling the world, at _any_ point in history! Which means you will fail right here, right now!" I didn't need to mention dragons never existed either, but details.

"From the future? HA! You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?!" I narrowed my eyes.

 _That same look again...what_ isthat? . _..Does he know something?_

"You _will_ fall Drago Bludvist, and by our hands." Hiccup came a stood next to me. Drago smirked.

"That's what your old _Chief_ said _too,_ and _now_ look where he's at." My face twisted into a dark glare. I slashed my Katana through the air in front of me.

"He's right where he deserves to be!" I shouted.

"Correct. He's dead." All I saw was red. Hiccup and I charged him together, throwing him off balance.

"You have _no_ right to talk about Stoick! His was more of a man than you will _ever_ be! He _helped_ those under his rule! He made sure _everyone_ had what they needed! Even if it meant he had to suffer _himself!_ He was selfless. _Brave!"_ I knocked his staff out of his hand, then kicked him in the gut, my anger giving me surprising strength. He went down on one knee. "You'll only be a tyrant until you meet those standards. And the way you treat others? They'll never loyally follow you. You will _never_ be a true Alpha."

"No!" He started swinging wildly at me, just trying to grab me. I was dodged silently, trying to gain more of a rise out of him. _"I_ am the Alpha! You will all obey me! Or you will fall at my feet!" I smirked darkly.

 _You fell right into my trap you moron._

"If you're the Alpha, then why do you need the Bewilderbeast? Isn't he pointless if you're the Alpha?"

"Of course I don't need it! I don't need _anyone!"_ I simply made the hand motion to turn around. He turned and saw the Bewilderbeast staring at him. I slowly backed away as the Alpha took a deep breath.

"MOVE!" I turned and ran towards Tesla and Sting. I leaped when I heard the ice showering down on Drago, along with his final scream. I also heard another voice screaming.

 _"NO!"_ I got up and looked over, only to see Valka on her knees, weakly pounding on the ice. I didn't see Hiccup or Toothless anywhere. My eyes widened in shock and my breath hitched.

"No...no it can't be. I-I just killed them. They're gone." I fell to my knees. Tesla quickly nudged me and I looked up, only to see the ice glowing bright blue. It was cracking and an explosion rocked the area. Tesla threw his wings around me as a shield. Everyone threw their arms up to block any ice coming their way.

The steam cleared and I looked up to see Toothless standing over Hiccup, roaring at the Alpha. His back spines were glowing a bright blue. He looked back to check on Hiccup, then leaped on an ice pillar. He roared again.

"He's challenging the Alpha!" Hiccup was amazed at what was occurring, obviously. Valka ran up to him.

"To protect you!" The Alpha had lost its hold on the other dragons, and when they saw Toothless fighting it, they flew over to hover above Berk. I turned and saw Tesla and Sting standing next to me. My two friends released their breath attacks. Then Tesla looked at me and I nodded.

"Don't you _dare_ over do it this time." He nodded and flew up high above the other dragons. All the other dragons were absolutely _bombarding_ the Alpha with their attacks. I saw Tesla charging up the lightning sphere and Toothless noticed. He roared at the other dragons and they stopped firing. Then he himself started charging up a final blast. Tesla finished and flew down to Toothless' level. Instead of a sphere simply exploding outwards like last time, he aimed the lightning directly at the Bewilderbeast and fired, with Toothless following suit. The explosion was devastating, rocking the whole island. The Bewilderbeast was actually lifted off its front legs and its left tusk busted off while the other fractured. The lightning was coursing through its body, causing it to involuntarily convulse all over the place. It pulled away from the shore as Tesla glanced at Toothless, both dragons releasing their loudest roars.

"The Alpha protects his own." The Bewilderbeast turned away and dove into the ocean. The island itself seemed to cheer in joy when the fight was over. Toothless and Tesla jumped down to land. Everyone was running and cheering while Hiccup was hopping off of Toothless. We looked around at the gathering and reuniting humans and dragons. Cloudjumper came out of the crowd and bowed down to our dragons. I was surprised when Tesla backed up so Toothless was in the front. I smiled when Toothless threw his head back and roared. He continued roaring to the skies, all the other dragons joining in. I turned to Tesla and scratched the side of his head.

"You're stepping down?" He nodded and rubbed against me. "You're just too lazy to except all that responsibility, aren't you?" He pulled back and pretended to look appalled. "Oh come here you!" I tackled his head while laughing. Sting ran over and joined in the dragon pile. "OOF! Sting! When did you get so heavy?!" He pulled himself off of me and glared. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! ...Come're!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood up and looked around at the remains of Berk. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. Hiccup was standing there with a smile on his face.

"That was quite the show back there Rei. Never thought you had it in you."

"Just shut up and hug me you." We both shared a laugh and a hug. I pulled away when Eret walked over. I didn't know the guy yet, but I had the odd feeling that he could be trusted.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You two would make good trappers." Skullcrusher walked up and nudged him with his nose. I looked over at Hiccup, who nodded at Eret.

"You know...Skullcrusher is going to need somebody to look after him now."

"Me?" The fact that Hiccup trusted Eret with his dad's old dragon confirmed it, Eret really was a good person. He'd just gotten caught up in the wrong crowd. Hiccup nodded. "...I'd be honored." Valka walks up to Hiccup, taking his hands.

"Your father would be every bit as proud as I am."

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're here mom."

"And here I'll stay." Astrid walked up next.

"See? Told you it was in here." She placed her hand on his heart and then pushed the button to release his back fin.

"Ah hahah, still doing that one. That's hilarious...Come're you." He pulled her in for a kiss. I laughed when I saw Gobber put his fake hand attachment (Where does he keep all of those things?) in front of a kid's eyes. Gothi walked up and poked Hiccup with her staff. He looked over and she gestured to the ground. Astrid stepped back to watch, placing her arm on my shoulder to lean against me.

Hiccup knelt down on his peg leg as Gothi wiped some charcoal on her fingers. She reached up and made the mark of Chief on his forehead, then stepped back and bowed to him. Hiccup stood up as Gobber walked over, and they traded nods.

"The Chief has come home!" The island once again exploded with noise. This time there was no fear. Only joy and celebration. Multiple dragons fired into the air, centering on one point, making a giant firework.

(Time Skip(1 month))

I rolled quickly as a tail spike landed in the ground, and jumped up to avoid a small bolt of lightning. Tucking my legs in, I landed crouched, just in time to duck below a tail. I jumped back and sheathed my sword.

"All right guys, that's enough for now." I walked over and petted both my dragons on their heads. They nuzzled me back. We started walking to the large hut the whole of Berk helped build. (I was ready to string Hiccup up by his _good_ foot when he explained everything; a decent bed under a roof would've worked just fine for me.) When I heard a familiar screech, I looked up to see Eret flying in on Skullcrusher. He had actually become somewhat of an older brother to Hiccup and I, helping Hiccup learn the ways of being a Chief; and after learning my story, proclaiming "I Eret, son of Eret! Will teach you the viking ways!". I was shocked and embarrassed all the way to Cherry Red to say the least.

Eventually, the whole of Berk knew my story, and there were almost daily patrols looking out for anything that might help me get home. Unfortunately, during the excitement and celebrations after chasing off the Bewilderbeast; Drago, somehow having not died after being frozen by the giant dragon, had slipped off and stolen a small but fast ship. We had searched the waters for days, unable to locate him. It's like he had just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Rei! You gotta come see this!"

"What? What's going on?!"

"That island where Hiccup found you? There's a portal there!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews!**

 **Guest: I know the movie is set in a father future than just a few months, but I simply don't have the time to write out that many events. I understand I could just do a huge time skip, but that seems wrong to me. As I stated in my ending A/N in chapter 24: "I have no idea how long it is between RTTE and HTTYD 2. The TV series wasn't fully out yet as of 4/8/17, which is when I first finished this chapter. So I put the start of the movie at the earlier part of the winter after I arrived. I hope this doesn't contradict the rest of the series."**

 **But it turns out I moved it to late fall actually, once I did the math. I like to imagine in mytimeline, the events of RTTE happen right before the movie, which happens when it's supposed to, being five years after the first movie itself.**

 **Did I mention her gender before the reveal...? I'll have to edit it, I could've sworn I caught all of those...I just went and fixed it, thanks for telling me!**

 **Anonymous: Bring who back? Rei? Maybe, but I won't be around when the movie comes out, because I'm leaving soon (don't know exactly when) for a two year mission. I hope you can wait until I get back so I can at least update anyone on what's happening in my life!**

 **Warning: This chapter might be hard for some to read. If you do feel uncomfortable at some point, skip past all of the Italicized text. I know it was hard for me to type. But, it was a bit easier now, than it would have been three or four years ago. More will be explained at the end!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"All right guys, that's enough for now." I walked over and petted both my dragons on their heads. They nuzzled me back. We started walking to the large hut the whole of Berk helped build. (I was ready to string Hiccup up by his _good_ foot when he explained everything; a decent bed under a roof would've worked just fine for me.) When I heard a familiar screech, I looked up to see Eret flying in on Skullcrusher. He had actually become somewhat of an older brother to Hiccup and I, helping Hiccup learn the ways of being a Chief; and after learning my story, proclaiming "I Eret, son of Eret! Will teach you the viking ways!". I was shocked and embarrassed all the way to Cherry Red to say the least.

Eventually, the whole of Berk knew my story, and there were almost daily patrols looking out for anything that might help me get home. Unfortunately, during the excitement and celebrations after chasing off the Bewilderbeast; Drago, somehow having not died after being frozen by the giant dragon, had slipped off and stolen a small but fast ship. We had searched the waters for days, unable to locate him. It's like he had just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Rei! You gotta come see this!"

"What? What's going on?!"

"That island where Hiccup found you? There's a portal there!"

(Present Time)

Eret and I flew as fast as possible to the island. While Skullcrusher was a fast dragon for his size, he was still slower than a Skrill or a Triple Stryke. Apparently my emotions had taken over my facial features, and it was really obvious to Eret I didn't want to wait to get there.

"Fly ahead, I'll join you when I get there!" He called over the wind.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! Now go!" I hesitated for a second, then nodded and urged Tesla to move faster. Luckily, Sting could keep up just fine. I saw the island growing on the horizon, and my dragons went at Sting's top speed, not wanting to leave him behind. We circled the island, and spotted Hiccup and the others. We ducked into a sharp rolling dive and I hopped off of Tesla when he landed.

"Hiccup!"

"Rei! Good, you're here."

"Where is it?" I was both nervous, and excited. There was a possibility that I could go home...but there's also a possibility I'd never see my friends again. Hiccup and Astrid had their dragon light up torches, Astrid handing me one. I raised my eyebrow as I took it.

"It's in here." He and Astrid led me into a hidden tunnel, leading down and curving slightly. It wasn't exactly a small tunnel either. I mean, the three of us couldn't stand side-by-side, but it wasn't so small that we had to walk sideways. I noticed that despite the torches, the rock walls of the tunnel still seemed to be pitch black.

 _What type of rock is this...?_ I ran my hand over the rock wall, examining it. It had a surprisingly smooth texture, especially for rock, almost like someone polished it. Eventually it expanded into a huge cave. I froze at the entrance. There, sitting in the middle of the cave, was the thing that brought me here. The portal.

I couldn't move as I stared at it, all of those feelings from when I first saw it in my memories 5 months ago resurfaced tenfold. It was almost like someone was in my head, forcing those feelings onto me. But this time, there was a voice with them. One that I thought sounded familiar.

 **(Heads up on the stuff from the A/N. Also, the word in front of the ":" isn't spoken, it's the emotion that is most prominent. The rest of it is being spoken though, and the words in "()" are Rei's thoughts.)**

 _Fear: You'll loose everyone and everything you have ever loved. (What? No, who are you?!)_

 _Hopelessness: You can't protect_ anyone, _not even your loved ones. (I can! I have!)_

 _Shame: You_ cower _and_ hide _behind a_ mask _, not showing anyone your_ true self. _(To protect them! They don't know to see the real me...)_

 _Jealousy: You want what_ everyone else _has, but you won't admit it. Not even to_ yourself. _(Because I hate it! I hate feeling like that! It disgusts me!)_

 _Loneliness: You've never had family or friends. (I do to! And I'm going home to see them!)_

 _Selfish: You couldn't care_ less _what happens to others, as long as you get what you want. (That's not true! I care about my friends and family more than anything!)_

 **(Here it's just two voices, Rei's and the other.)**

 _Weak. (I am NOT!)_

 _Alone. (No! I have my friends!)_

 _Abandoned. (No, please!)_

 _Ignored. (I am_ not!)

 _Worthless. (Stop it!)_

 _Angry. (I'm asking you. Stop it!)_

 _Hateful. (No...)_

 _Coward. (Please...stop...)_

 _Powerless. (I'm...)_

 _Insignificant. (I...just stop...)_

 _Invisible. (...just...)_

 _Scared. (JUST STOP!_ ENOUGH!)

 _Unloved._

I was hyperventilating, just staring. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Hiccup moved in front of me, blocking my view of the portal.

"Rei?! What's wrong?!"

"...G...Get a-awa-y..." My eyes looked like they were about to pop out of my skull, and my whole body looked like I had been in one of Tesla's jumps for too long. My skin had all but turned white, and I was shaking uncontrollably. Him and Astrid led me back into the tunnel, turning me away from the portal. They helped me sit down against a wall, and stepped aside, gently whispering. I couldn't seem to get a hold on my body, mentally nor physically. My subconscious was able to pick up on parts of their conversation though.

"...What hap...standing..."

"I don't...fine one...just froze..."

"What do you think...I've _never_ seen..."

"I wish I..." They walked over and knelt next to me.

"Rei?" It was Astrid, "Rei, can you hear me...?" I did the best I could to nod, but my head barely moved. Apparently, it was enough to be noticed, and she nodded herself. "We're getting you out of this cave, okay?" I didn't even respond. Those thoughts and emotions were still running through my head. I didn't even feel real at the moment, nor did I feel the movement as my body was moved. Not even my eyes shut as light blinded them.

"What ha..."

"...wish I coul..."

"...To Berk...checked out..." I numbly noticed myself moving, not caring where I was going, as long as it was away from that... _thing._ My body was hefted, and my air left my lungs as I was dropped on something. I felt a sharp jolt of gravity and then a steady up and down motion.

I just let myself fall into a restless sleep, nodding off to the steady motion.

 **How many of you would kill me if I just ended this whole thing right here? All of you? Fair, fair. Then it's a good thing I'm not!**

 **But I'm _so_ sorry if that bugged anyone...I myself was a bit put off at the amount of words I knew/had felt. Then again, I had been suffering from depression for years before I got help. **

**Unfortunately, I know some people are scared to get help. But I _strongly_ suggest you do. I went to see a counselor, and after a few visits (which were _terrifying_ at first) they got me on some medication, and I continued going to counseling as well. It may sound scary at first, believe me, I've _literally_ been there. But the counselor's job is to help you. Yes, they _do_ judge you, but that's only to make sure they understand where you're at. Counselors are not meant to take anything they see and turn it against you. They sit, listen, and offer advice, sometimes revealing things about yourself you didn't even know.**

 **I know that I might not be here if it wasn't for my counselor and my family. I'll admit, suicide was running through my head...a lot. But then someone brought up an important fact my broken mind hadn't thought of. Suicide is not the answer, do you know why? Because it is _selfish_. What about my family, my friends? Was I just going to _leave them?_ Take away my pain at the cost of their's?**

 **I'm sorry if that seems blunt to anyone, but I had to be metaphorically slapped in the face for me to stop thinking about suicide.**

 **I realize that not everyone's situations are the same, _far_ from it. But _I know_ what it's like to be ready to end it. I know _exactly_ how it feels to just want to disappear, fade away into the back of everyone's minds. (Dang it, now my keyboard's wet...) But that is _not_ what happens. You have people that care about you. Even if you can't see it outright, they will miss you.**

 **So if you are feeling that way, please. Please. I _beg of_ you. Open up to someone, even if they aren't a counselor in an office building.**

 **Okay, enough jabbering and puking in your guys' laps. There might be 2 _maybe_ 3 chapters...I haven't gotten to that yet.**

 **(Edit: I was _so_ off on that...)**

 **ONE LAST THING! The rating of Chance Untamed will be changed from K+ to T next chapter! There is going to be some blood and violence, so if you don't like that stuff, here's your Escape Rope. (Yes, that's Pokemon, sue me! XD)**

 **Ciao!**

 **~Silverleone**


	31. Chapter 31

**_ALMOST FIVE THOUSAND VIEWS?!_ What is happening right now?**

 **Anyways...**

 **Reviews!**

 **Anonomus: Thanks for the wishes...Twice Untamed, huh? That's not a bad name! I'll have to watch the movie when I get back before I decide anything...I'm not going to make any promises I won't keep.**

 **And you're welcome! As I was typing up the last chapter, A/N and all, I had to go to that dark place in my past. Those emotions that I had felt when ever I wasn't in a fog hurt, a lot. I just had to force myself to remember that it was all in the past, and I don't feel that way now. I know it's possible to get through depression, I've lived through it!**

 **mr. jack joke: Thanks! And you'll see now! XP**

 **Warning: Violence, and some blood, rating has gone up to "T" with this chapter.**

Rei: ...Why?

 **You'll see.**

Rei: *sigh*

(Last Chapter)

"What ha..."

"...I coul..."

"...To Berk...checked out..." I numbly noticed myself moving, not caring where I was going, as long as it was away from that... _thing._ My body was hefted, and my air left my lungs as I was dropped on something. I felt a sharp jolt of gravity and then a steady up and down motion.

I just let myself fall into a restless sleep, nodding off to the steady motion.

(Present Time)

There was nothing for who knows how long. Either that, or I don't remember. Then I was in what felt like a black room, so black that it was like my eyes just stopped working, no longer registering light. But I could still see my own body.

"H...Hello?" The room was so dead it's like I never spoke, the darkness just absorbing all sound. "Is anyone there...? This isn't funny!"

 _Why don't you just fall?_ That voice, it was the same one from the cave.

"What?! Who are y-!"

 _You shouldn't be here...you don't belong._

"Who are you?! Where am I?! ...Answer me!"

 _You will learn soon, who you really are...weakling._

"WHAT?!"

"Rei?!" I bolted upright, and felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I heard two grunts of pain, one being mine, and a few footsteps. I cupped my head in my hands.

"Hiccup!"

 _Astrid..._

"I'm okay. Rei? Can you hear me?" I slowly lifted my head, blinking rapidly to get rid of the fog in my eyes.

"...Hiccup?" He was standing there, rubbing his forehead.

 _I must of bashed skulls with him..._

"It's okay, we're all right here." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to clear my head.

"...mmmh...what, happened?"

"When we got into the cave, you froze, and you didn't respond until I stepped in front of you. You've been out for two days...Rei, what happened in that cave?" I froze minutely, then relaxed my tense shoulders. Looking around, I saw we were in my hut. I didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"...Nothing..."

"Yak dung!"

"Astrid!"

"We _all_ saw him Hiccup! He could barely move, much less speak! He hardly responded to anything we did! _Something_ happened in that cave." Hiccup gestured for her to calm down, then turned back to me.

"...Rei...Who is Akumu...?" I completely froze, eyes wide. My voice, when I spoke, was barely a whisper, a haunting tone in the silence.

 _"...How do you know that name..."_

"You were calling out to them, pleading with them to stop for some reason. Who are they?" I almost sighed with relief, glad that they didn't know my secret.

"...No one...They're no one you have to worry about."

"Why?"

"Because they're no one important..."

"Rei...don't lie to us." I turned my head away, and mumbled an answer. "What?"

"I said they're gone. Forever. And I'm glad they are."

Everyone in the room was quiet. I couldn't handle it anymore and pulled off the covers off of my bed. Hiccup tried pushing my shoulders back down, but I stiffly stood up.

"Rei, you need to stay in bed."

"I'm fine."

"No you'r-!"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped and weakly walked out the door. I walked around the left corner of the hut and leaned against the wall. I was mumbling to myself without even realizing it.

"Why are my emotions so out of whack? ...Could it really be because of the portal? I don't remember...No...I remember everything..."

"And what _exactly_ is it that you remember...?" My head snapped up to see Eret leaning against the corner of the house.

"Eret...it's nothing." I looked at the ground.

"Hmm...yeah, I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one. It is _definitely_ something." He pushed off the wall and closed the distance. He put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump slightly, jerking my eyes over to the hand. "What's going on Rei? I've never seen you like this before. Granted we only met a month ago, but still. You have never looked like this." I looked away again, mumbling something. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, you're going to have to speak up."

"I said...maybe this is the real me..." He paused, obviously not expecting _that_ answer.

"...How do you figure that?"

"You don't know the real me...no one does." I turned to walk off, but his hand gripped my shoulder and gently pulled me back.

"Rei, look at me...now." I slowly brought my eyes up. I could see the surprise flash in his eyes. Apparently, he never thought I could accomplish the "dead-eyes" look. "This is _not_ who you are." I started to pull away again, but he just held firm, trying to make me listen. "You are not this, this, down in the dumps kind of guy. You are happy, loyal..." He was listing qualities that he saw just within the past month; each word hitting me like a war hammer to the gut, and eventually I couldn't take it. I threw his arms off my shoulders, stepping back.

"ENOUGH! I'm not who you think I am!" I took off into the trees.

"Rei!" Eret tried keeping up with me, but I was too fast. Eventually, I couldn't hear him yelling anymore, but I kept running.

 _Just run, run like the_ coward _you are!_

 _"Shut up!"_ I pushed myself harder, my lungs begging for rest.

Eventually, my legs gave out, and I collapsed against a tree. I took a few deep breaths, trying to give my aching body relief. Then I noticed a slight concave in the ground, almost like a path. I slowly stood up, and followed it, my mind blank while my body did what it wanted. It led down a thin, winding path, seemingly carved into the rocks. Then I saw the strangest thing. There was a viking shield stuck in between the rocks. I tilted my head, trying to grasp the situation with the fog rolling around in my mind. I pulled at the shield a couple of times and almost fell back when it came loose. I set it off to the side, and poked my head around the corner. My eyes blinked at the little oasis/hole in the ground. There was a small pond, with water so clear I could see the fish swimming around. There was a small grove of trees, along with a dead looking one sitting off to the side. A couple of rocks strewn about, sticking out of the dirt.

I walked down into the grotto, not being wary of any threats. I finally collapsed onto one of the rocks. All the emotions from the portal, and from a few minutes ago, came crashing down.

 _You were never strong...it was only a mask so people wouldn't see your weakness...You were never brave...you were more afraid of running away than fighting...You're a coward...you're alone...you're_ worthless.

"SHUT UUUUP!" I screamed to the sky, gripping my head. "Get out of my head!" I couldn't handle it, and my body instinctually curled into the fetal position. "Shut up...you don't know me...you don't know what I've been through...you can't imagine what I'm feeling..."

"Oh but I _can..._ " My eyes shakily lifted to see a person standing there, purple hooded cloak covering their features. But I knew them. They were the one person I'd never thought I'd see again, at least, not outside of my nightmares. "I've been waiting a long time for this." They crouched down and pulled back their hood. Silver eyes and long, loosely curled, platinum blonde hair, almost disgustingly bright in the evening sunlight. A sneer, ugly and taunting, was evident. "It's been a long time, hasn't it...Rei Taiki..." My eyes widened in shock, and I scrambled backwards, tripping over my own feet. I backed up against a wall of the grotto.

"...No...It's not possible...How are you here...You _can't_ be here!" She smiled and stood up, stepping back, only for another person to step up next to her. My eyes moved over, only to widen more so than I thought possible.

"I bet you'd never expect _me_ of all people."

"...Drago..." He just chuckled darkly. "Why are you here?!"

"Let's just say...we have a common enemy, and we make a very good team." I shakily stood up, my body still exhausted from running. I reached up to grab for my sword, only to get two knives pinning my coat sleeve to the rock wall. Then I remembered I never grabbed my sword before running off. I tried pulling my arm away from the wall, but I couldn't get a good angle.

"You actually thought I would allow you to do anything? I know how good you are, I won't allow it." I growled and continued to try and remove the daggers. The adrenaline started pumping through my blood, breaking the fog in my head, making everything clearer. And that only served to make me angrier.

"You know...there's a saying I've heard of, "A girl with a _bite_ is a _witch_ with a _"B"_. I think it fits you _quite. Nicely."_ **(I actually had to think of something on the spot...it's lame I know. -_-')**

 _ **SLAP**_

"How _dare_ you!" I spit on the ground, rubbing my cheek with my free hand.

"Oh I _dare_ , because _you_ dared to come back after all you put me through." Drago chuckled, stepping up. I snarled, snapping my vision over to him. "And you. I didn't think you had any brains in that empty skull of yours, and you just proved me right by coming back here!" He growled and started to step forward again, only to stop when an arm was raised.

"You know Rei...You killed someone, _very,_ _very_ close to me~...And I don't think I have the heart to forgive you~." I puked a little in my mouth as she seemed to try and swoon at me.

"...They deserved it...and I think I just threw up a little..."

"You-!"

 _ **SLAP**_

"How DARE you talk to me like that!"

"You're the one trying, and failing, by the way, to seduce me you _sick freak!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_ I flinched back at the volume, glaring to avenge my lost hearing. "Are you kidding me?! _Me_ seduce _you?!"_

"Yeah. I know. You could hardly control yours- _Caugh!"_ I looked down as her fist dug into my side. I looked up and met silver eyes, filled with malice and glee, then she punched me in the face. I spit out a bit of blood. "...I'm going...to kill you...*cough* ...Akumu."

 **There you go!**

Rei: You made me look like a half-wit...

 **'s what happens when you're trashed in the head.**

D-HEY!

 **Just saying, I was the same way for a couple of years, so a few chapters should be no problem for you.**

...Gimme the laptop...

 ***Holds laptop to chest* Take that idea to heck in a hand basket! I am NOT giving you control!**

Gimme! *grabs for it*

 ***Bashes head with bat* NO! Bad Rei! Sorry guys, give me a minute. *Is seen dragging body out of room* *Loud crashes and minor profanity ensues* *walks back in, dusting off hands* I haven't been down there in _years._..I should probably dust...**

 **Anyways, R and R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews!**

 **Anonomous: Back story huh? That might be a hot minute...I'm definitely going into future chapters and changing a few things though, so no need to fear!**

 **More violence! Yay! (I need help...e.O)**

(Last Chapter)

 _ **SLAP**_

"How DARE you talk to me like that!"

"You're the one trying, and failing, by the way, to seduce me you _sick freak!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_ I flinched back at the volume, glaring to avenge my lost hearing. "Are you kidding me?! _Me_ seduce _you?!"_

"Yeah. I know. You could hardly control yours- _Caugh!"_ I looked down as her fist dug into my side. I looked up and met silver eyes, filled with malice and glee, then she punched me in the face. I spit out a bit of blood. "...I'm going...to kill you...*cough* ...Akumu."

(Present Time)

Akumu punched me in the gut again, and I gritted my teeth in pain, trying not to cry out.

"That's for insinuating that I was seducing you!"

 _"I. Said. Trying."_ She pulled her head closer, probably to shout at me, when I brought my head back and bashed it against her's. She took a step back, yelling in pain and surprise.

"OW! Grr..." While she was recovering, I jumped up and kicked her in the gut with both my feet, sending her flying into a rock, knocking the breath out of her. I spun and grabbed a dagger, yanking it out of the rock, only to spin and launch it at Drago's foot, stabbing it. He cried out and reached down, yanking the dagger out, crying out again.

"I'm going to make this SLOW and PAINFUL!" He charged as I finally yanked the second dagger out of the wall, freeing my arm. I dodged as best I could, but the running earlier had weakened me. He back handed me, making me fly and hit the ground hard. Akumu walked up next to him, grimacing when she moved wrong.

"You have no chance of beating us! You are already wounded! Tired! WEAK!" The voice echoed in my head.

 _Weak...Alone...Ignored...Worthless..._

Unbelievable rage flowed through my blood. I stood up, swaying a bit. My eyes were on the ground, my voice, when I spoke, was a calm whisper, with a dangerously curious tone added to it.

"That...that was _you...?_ _You're_ the one in my head...? You're the one _messing_ with me...?" A strange sensation flooded the grotto, and Drago shivered involuntarily while Akumu glared. "...You're the one putting all those thoughts in my head...? You're the one driving me from my friends? My family?" The same feeling danced through the air for a split second, and Drago looked around, wondering if Tesla was flying around. Seeing nothing, he looked back at me, only to see me standing right in front of him. He took a step back, staring in wonder.

"How did you do that?" I slowly tilted my head back. His eyes widened when he saw my own.

"This is for Stoick." I was still holding the knife I had pulled out of my coat. I spun it, and drove it home.

 _ **Shink**_

"AAH! HOW DARE YOU! AAAHHHH!" He ripped the knife out and swung at me. I dashed behind him, removing myself from both of their sight lines for a second. I leaped up and did a hand spring off his head, knocking him off balance, he landed hard, bashing his head against a rock. I landed, spun, and raised my right leg; reverse kicking at Akumu. She blocked it and rushed me. I ducked and flipped her over me, spinning again to face her.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Funny, irony is."

"EERRRR!" She was almost insane looking with her hair all out of place, not too different from our past fights.

 _ **Flashback start**_

I flipped over Akumu, landing and jumping away. I ducked as a knife whizzed over my head, and I spun, facing her.

"Why won't you _die?!"_

"Maybe because you suck at killing me...? Hm-!" I rolled as she dove at me, going for my neck.

"Just DIE!" She kicked and punched at me, while I simply blocked all of them, staying on the defensive.

"No thanks!" I spun, bringing my right arm out, backhanding her with my fist. She stumbled back, and I let her recover. "Akumu, _why_ do you _hate_ me?! Why do you want me _dead?!_ What did I do to you?!"

"I _want_ you dead! Isn't that enough?!" She stared swinging again, and I switched over to an offensive stance, knocking her to her knees. She jumped up to try and clock me. I spun to the side.

"You've been at this for over a year now! You've sent _countless_ men at me! _All_ of them failed! Just. Give. Up!" I landed three solid punches, knocking her back. She stood up, a dangerous glint in her eyes. She crouched down, then jumped, diving at me.

"Never!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Akumu! Stop this! Why are you _so_ _bent_ on killing me!"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU _DEAD!"_ I jumped back to gain some space.

"Akumu...I don't want to do this! Please I'm _begging_ you, stop this now!"

"I hate you!" Somehow, her punches and kicks were getting stronger, albeit sloppier. I spun and ducked low, aiming to knock her legs out with my own. She jumped right over my leg and I rolled backwards. I felt something when I rolled, and noticed a piece of rope laying on the ground. She dived at me, aiming for my neck, but I grabbed her arm and twisted one behind her back. I grabbed the other one when she tried to elbow my face, and wrapped the roped tightly around her wrists.

"AH! Let GO of me!"

"NO! You've been at this for almost _two years!_ There is something you want! _Tell me! NOW!"_ She tried pulling out of my grasp, but I wrapped my arm around her neck, not cutting off air, but she got the picture. She was still fuming, but she wasn't struggling...at the moment. I heard groaning and looked over to see Drago holding his head.

He heard a sharp whistle, and turned to see me holding Akumu by her neck and arm, some rope wrapped around her wrists, keeping them behind her back.

"I would hate to do this...actually, no, I wouldn't..." Drago's eyes went wide for a second, and he threw the knife in his hand. It floppily spun through the air, and landed five feet to my right. I adjusted my grip on Akumu's throat. "You know, you were always pathetic Drago. Now that knife throw? I almost felt bad for you."

"I'm goin-!"

"I said _almost._ The thing that bugs me Drago, is that you think you're King of the chessboard called life, using others as your pawns." I tightened my grip around Akumu's arm, pulling her head closer to mine. "Including your little queen..." Her eyes snapped open.

"What?! You're _using me?!"_ She was squirming in my grasp, trying to get free. I tightened my grip and slightly closed off her air way.

"Oh she's mad now. You're lucky I've got a good hold on her."

"I'll kill you Drago! I'll kill you!" Drago knew he was busted, and tried swaying her back to his side.

"Why do you believe a _word_ he says?! I thought you wanted to finish him?"

"Because he has never lied to me! I might hate him! I might want him dead! But for all his disgusting, self-righteous, egotistical, bratty ways! He has never lied!" My eyes widened slightly and my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 _I didn't know she thought of me as bratty...huh..._ I started slowly backing us away from Drago, circling him so the entrance to the grotto was behind us.

"I'm taking her to Berk now, and letting everyone know you're here. Hope you don't mind me borrowing her for a while!" We backed out of sight. After a few minutes of walking, I spun her around and pinned her to a tree, glaring right into her eyes. "Now you listen here. If you so much as _twitch_ wrong, there's not a lot that will save you." I roughly grabbed her forearm, and marched her back towards the village.

 _This is going to be a looong night..._

 **I know, I know, not a lot happened in this chapter minus some combat and a near pointless flashback. I hope I wrote this well enough for you all to understand what was going on...I know I go into too much detail sometimes, and I try to control myself!**

 **See you on Friday!**

 **~Silverleone**


	33. Chapter 33

**Reviews!**

 **TimPlazasta: First, where'd you get the name? Second, I saw you "watched" me on DA, so I returned the favor, and looked over a few of your submissions.**

 **Two words: Very nice!**

 **Third, it wasn't just Rei spitting the blood, it was the dagger in Drago's foot, then side, in chapter 32...so yeah...XD And yes, if I were to play any sport, it would be Ultimate Frisbee...Not that I play sports! Couch potato all the way! XD**

(Last Chapter)

"Why do you believe a _word_ he says?! I thought you wanted to finish him?"

"Because he has never lied to me! I might hate him! I might want him dead! But for all his disgusting, self-righteous, egotistical, bratty ways! He has never lied!" My eyes widened slightly in surprise.

 _I didn't know she thought of me as bratty...huh..._ I started slowly backing us away from Drago, circling him so the entrance to the grotto was behind us.

"I'm taking her to Berk now, and letting everyone know you're here. Hope you don't mind me borrowing her for a while!" We backed out of sight. After a few minutes of walking, I spun her around and pinned her to a tree, glaring right into her eyes. "Now you listen here. If you so much as _twitch_ wrong, there's not a lot that will save you." I roughly grabbed her forearm, and marched her back towards the village.

 _This is going to be a looong night..._

(Present Time(Next Day))

"So she's been trying to kill you for _two years?!"_ I grimly nodded at Astrid. We were all back at my place, I was sitting on my bed, along with Astrid. Hiccup was standing next to her, and Eret was on my left. We had put Akumu in a cell, then scoured the whole island of Berk last night. Apparently, Drago was some sort magician, because there was no sign of him, except for the blood from his stab wound. But there was no trail to follow, even the tracking dragons had no luck.

"Yeah, I've looked into everything about her I could find, but nothing popped up that would correlate with me or anything I've done."

"What do you mean, "what you've done"?" I froze for a second, silently cursing myself that I let it slip, and that Hiccup caught it.

"I worked with the local law enforcement where I lived."

"...What did you do?"

"I helped catch bad people, like Drago, and put them in jail. Generally, you'd have to go through training with a firearm, but I was well versed in Martial Arts, so I was a close combat officer."

"What's a fire arm? That sounds painful."

"No, no, it's not what you think! Um, you guys have cannons, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Imagine a cannon, shrunk down and placed in your hand. Their called guns, and they are _very_ dangerous." Astrid jumped back into the conversation, and the look on her face would have been hilarious in almost any other situation.

"...That would explode in your face..."

"Fortunately, inventors have made it so they don't. Normally law enforcement generally carry such a weapon, to protect themselves and others against threats. When I was offered a gun, I rejected it, saying it wasn't honorable to use such a weapon, and I would only use one if it was my last resort."

"Wow...so you have something that can end someone's life without them even knowing...I'm guessing the law enforcement aren't the only ones with these "guns", am I right?" Astrid was the only one to speak up, the other two silent, trying to process what I'd just told them.

"Correct. Guns are actually very common in my time, and some people have even passed tests to conceal them on their persons, just in case they need to defend themselves."

"But why would Akumu be after you? Did you have to use a gun to...you know..." I winced and hesitated.

 _I can't tell them..._

"...No, I've never had to shoot someone. I've had to use one as a scare tactic, but I only shot the ground in front of the person." I was lying through my teeth, hoping they wouldn't catch it. Eret spoke up at that point.

"But what's that got to do with this girl who's after you?" I huffed in frustration.

"That's just it! I have put people in jail, _yes._ But I've checked, and as far as I know, no one was in relation to her! It's bugged the ever living crap out of me, and I still don't know why!" I flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. I jumped slightly when someone touched my arm. I looked up to see Hiccup holding my shoulder. I sat up and dropped my head into my hands, sighing loudly. "What am I going to do? I don't know if I can just take her back to our time, then she would keep coming after me. But if I leave her here, she would rally up some ragtag band of idiots. And they would come after you guys... I can't just...kill her...either. It's not right...even if I have done it before..." I muttered the last part, but apparently Astrid has super hearing, because she picked it up.

"Did you just say you've _killed_ before?!" I jerked my head back and stared at her, eyes wide when I realized my screw-up. Out of all of the battles the Riders have been through, they never went for fatal attacks, mostly just disabling their opponents. The only person they truly might have killed was Vigo, but that was his own fault, practically leaping head first into a volcano.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Eret both stared at me in shock.

"What do you mean you've killed before?!" Rei! What happened?!" Eret was silent as Hiccup threw the question in my lap.

"I...It...I didn't have a choice..." I shut my eyes tight, bowing my head. I didn't want to look at any of them right then.

 _They know now...they know my secret. All these months, and now they know I'm a murderer..._

"What are you talking about?!" They all started asking questions at once. It got to be too much, so I jumped up and walked out the door slamming it on the way out. I leaned against the wall and collapsed to the ground.

 _My friends know...I could have kept it from them...I could have been just Rei in their eyes. Now they're going to see me as a monster...A monster...That's all I am..._ Tesla came over from his and Sting's little shack I had built, and rumbled a question.

"I'm...I'm okay Tesla...Just, a lot on my mind right now..." He wouldn't have it, and nudged me. "Tesla, don't." He nudged me harder this time, grumbling. "Tesla, I said don't." He grabbed me by my coat and hauled me off the ground, walking away from the hut. "Tesla! Let me go! I'm not in the mood to play!" I was trying to slip out of my coat, but I couldn't get in the right position. We had been walking for a good minute, going only Tesla knows where, when I'd finally had enough. "TESLA! DROP ME! NOW!" I landed in a heap on the ground. I stood up, dusting myself off aggressively. "What's the matter with you?! You know you don't just pick me up like that!" He looked sad that I was yelling at him, but determined. A wing reached out and grabbed me, pulling me close. "Tesla, what are you doing?! I'm not in the mood for this!" He simply laid down on his side, pulling me in tight with his wing. I was trying to push him away. "Let me go! Tesla! Stop ignoring me!" I began to tire out as he curled his body around me. "I said let me out! I don't want to do this right now! I just, I..." I collapsed against his side, and weakly pounded my fist against his scales. "Just let me out...I don't deserve this...I don't deserve anything you've done for me..." His wing pulled away just enough so he could see me, but I still couldn't move. I wouldn't look at him. He rumbled and nudged me. I looked up, and he jerked back in shock.

I was crying.

 **(P.O.V. Switch(Tesla))**

Tesla didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Rei cry before. Sure, there was when they'd blown up the stables back on the Edge; but he was out that whole time, and didn't remember anything. Rei had to fill him in on what happened, and Astrid had to tell him what _really_ happened, because Rei never said he cried.

Now he was staring at the one person he cared about. The one person not to alienate him because of his choices or attitude. And they were crying. Tesla didn't know what to do. He was having a mini panic attack in his head, a battle of choices. Should he leave him here and get help? No, bad idea. Should he get Sting to watch him? Yeah, that might be a good choice, but the younger brat had an extremely short attention span, and might not stick around, even if he did care for their rider.

Tesla almost smacked himself. He's a dragon, _Duh!_ He turned his head and shot a blast of lightning into the sky, which exploded above the island.

 **(P.O.V. Switch (Rei))**

I could feel Tesla shift around, then hear/feel him fire a blast into the sky.

 _He's setting off an alarm...He shouldn't be helping me...I'm...I've got to get out of here..._ I suddenly shoved myself under the back side of his wing, where there were no muscles, and dove into the trees. I heard Tesla shriek in shock and charge after me. I leaped up into a tree and froze. Tesla bursted through the brush and froze, listening and looking. Neither of us moved for a while, then he heard the others and turned to let them know where he was. I took that time to leap from the tree, and started frog-hopping in the canopy. Tesla obviously heard me, and charge through the brush, but it was too thick for him to get through. I stopped and looked back, tears clouding my eyes.

"I'm so sorry..."

 ***Down in basement with Rei sitting in jail cell* I know, I know...Rei's a coward and a runner.**

 _Hey!_ I can't believe you just said that!

 **Well, your biggest secret was just revealed, so I don't blame you.**

 _Part_ of my secret...and why'd you make me cry? I look so weak right now...

 **You are, it's fact.**

I am not! I've tamed two dragons, ones that Hiccup thought untamable at first.

 **One, Tesla was just ticked off Hiccup trapped him. Two, Sting, isn't exactly the most... _threatening..._ dragon out there.**

Still two more than you.

 **We're the _same, person._**

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

 **You are literally couldn't exist without me.**

Could too.

 **...Now you're just being immature.**

Nuh uh.

 ***Sigh* ...I'll see you guys on Monday...**

 **~Silverleone**


	34. Chapter 34

(Last Chapter)

I could feel Tesla shift around, then hear/feel him fire a blast into the sky.

 _He's setting off an alarm...He shouldn't be helping me...I'm...I've got to get out of here..._ I suddenly shoved myself under the back side of his wing, where there were no muscles, and dove into the trees. I heard Tesla shriek in shock and charge after me. I leaped up into a tree and froze. Tesla bursted through the brush and froze, listening and looking. Neither of us moved for a while, then he heard the others and turned to let them know where he was. I took that time to leap from the tree, and started frog-hopping in the canopy. Tesla obviously heard me, and charge through the brush, but it was too thick for him to get through. I stopped and looked back, tears clouding my eyes.

"I'm so sorry..."

(Present Time)

I was leaping through the trees, not wanting to leave tracks behind. I landed on a branch, but my foot slipped, and I fumbled to grab a branch. I snagged one and swung there, trying to catch my breath. I grunted and hauled myself onto the branch, then shifted to lean against the tree trunk.

 _No one will see me unless they look up...I'll just rest here..._ My thoughts went back to my friends that I just left, my eyes watering again. _Hiccup, Astrid, Eret...Sting...Tesla...I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I need to get home..._ My goal was set, and a way might have presented itself yesterday. _Be ready Akumu...because I'm getting you out. And I'm not taking no for an answer._ I got back up and launched myself towards the village, keeping far into the tree-line. I heard the telltale flapping of wings and froze. The dragon was just flying over, probably to check up with Hiccup on the search. I waited till they were a good distance away, then continued.

Eventually, I had fallen asleep in the crook of two tree branches, leaning against the trunk of the tree. When I'd woken up, the sky that was peaking through the leaves was a fiery orange color.

 _Dang it! I only meant to rest for a minute!_ I started moving again, knowing Hiccup and the others were still looking for me. _I can't let them find me...I don't know what to say, and they're going to have questions...I just have to get home..._ Soon I could see the night fires of the village. I maneuvered over to the prison, which, not surprisingly, is built right next to the training arena.

 _Probably to keep any prisoners awake and terrified, knowing their death was right around the corner..._ I got on top of the prison after house hopping a few times. The prison was set into the ground halfway, so getting on the roof wasn't that hard. I stopped and surveyed the guards and their positions. There were only three of them, and they were all half asleep. I was about to drop through the open ceiling into the hallway, when a voice came from the entrance.

"Have any of you seen Rei? We can't find him!" The guards all gave negative answers, and she stomped her foot in frustration. "When I find that time traveling son of a yak dung, I'm going to kil-..." She stalked off.

 _Astrid, she sounds exhausted... But she paused before finishing..._ The truth hit me like a ten ton brick. ... _She doesn't want to become like me...She doesn't want to be known as a killer..._ I shook my head to focus, and checked on the guards. They were all on alert, and when one heard a sound, the three of them stalked off on the same direction. _I'm sorry? Did you call for 900 pounds of no strategy? Yeah,they all went that way._ I dropped down once I was sure they were all gone, and looked for Akumu.

"Well, didn't figure you the break-in type. Aren't you supposed to be Mr. Goody-two-shoes?" My head snapped to my right, and saw her sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall of the cell, pretending to study her nails.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

"What? Why? Don't you want the vikings to have their torture fun before you finish me off?"

"No. I'm not going to stand by and watch as your loud mouth gets you killed by a bunch of vikings. Now get up." Her eyes narrowed in thought.

"How do you know I won't just kill you once I get out of here?"

"Because you unfairly punched me a few times, after I had ran more than a mile, and then proceeded to fight me for five minutes; and I _still_ won. Now be quite!" Her smile dropped slightly, then came back. She spoke with a low tone this time.

"Fair enough dragon boy. But what do you need me for?" I hesitated.

"Because I don't know how to get home. And I need to leave...there's nothing left for me here..."

I walked over and placed my hand against the lock. There was a small spark, and the door swung open.

"How did you do that?! I thought you didn't have any powers?!" I walked over to the stash of prisoners' belongings, and grabbed her cloak.

"Leave now, questions later!" She smirked and pushed herself off the ground. I handed her the cloak and she swung it around her shoulders, clasping it in the front. I looked around, making sure the guards didn't come back. "Okay, let's go." We both leaped up and grabbed the ceiling rafters, then hauled ourselves up. I ran quietly along the roof, and heard Akumu following. We dropped down and ran silently along the houses, since the ground was quieter than the roofs. I stopped at a corner of a storage hut, and peaked around the corner. There was a guard walking this way. I turned to Akumu and pointed up. We jumped up and landed on the roof, stalking along the shingles. One slipped when I put my weight on it, and if Akumu hadn't grabbed me, I would have fallen right on the guard's head.

The shingle landed in front of the guard, clattering to a stop. The guard picked it up and studied it, then looked towards the roof. He saw nothing, and tossed the shingle against the wall, shrugging before walking off.

"Good going dragon klutz, you almost got us _killed!"_ Akumu wasn't pleased, and I wasn't either.

"It's not _my_ fault they don't have good roofing here!" I snapped back, and kept moving. I pointed to the forest and she nodded. I lept from roof to tree, and turned to see her about to do the same. She wanted to get a running start, so she had backed up a few feet, and got ready to run. I looked down as she started, and shot my hands up, waving for her to stop. She skidded to a halt and glared at me. I pointed down and she followed my finger. There was another guard walking by. She dropped her hands in exasperation and glared at me. I simply shrugged. As soon as the guard was gone, she leaped over and glared at me again.

"You are going to get me _killed!"_ I winced.

"Let's get going...I know where a boat is...on one will miss it." I turned to go when she spoke up.

"Why don't we just ride one of your little pets?" I snapped as I spun back around, somehow not losing my balance.

"They are _not_ my _pets!_ They ar-... _were_...my friends, and I wouldn't let you ride one of them anyways." I hissed at her.

""Were?""

"...Let's just say they know about my past...and what I did."

"They kicked you out for murder? I thought they were vikings? Don't they murder for fun?"

"I...kicked myself out..."

"Really...? Why would you do that?" The confusion on her face was genuine, and for some reason, I couldn't help but answer.

"Because...the looks said everything. I'm not who they thought I was. I'm a monster in their eyes...I had to leave."

"I'm still going to kill you, I hope you know that." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait till we get home, got it?" She shrugged and we lept off into the trees.

We reached a secluded part of the beach and dropped out of the trees, taking a small break. We both leaned against a tree, making sure we were facing each other as we caught our breaths.

"...So...What exactly are you going to do once we get back...?"

"Small talk? Really Akumu? *sigh* I'm not going to try and turn you in, if that's what you're asking." She didn't believe me, obviously.

"But why? I've tried to kill you for years now, and you're just going to let me go? How does that make sense?"

"Because...what would I accomplish by coming after you?"

"I don't know..." I could see she was trying to come up with a solid answer, but was struggling. "I've tried to kill you so many times! Why wouldn't you try and capture or kill me?"

"I...don't know." I stared up at the stars peaking through the leaves. "Maybe I just gave up a while ago...I didn't feel the need. Hey...how did you come back? Really?"

"I made a deal with the devil." Her trash-eating grin was too obvious.

"For some reason...that's actually believable..." I sat there, blinking a couple of times. I shook my head and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. "Alright, you ready to go?" She stood up, dusting off her cloak.

"I guess. So how we getting off this rock?" I simply shot her a look. "What?" I didn't say anything, and simply pointed to a small boat gently rocking on the waves, tied to a rock close to the water. "When'd you find that?"

"I didn't, I brought it here."

"Um...you rowed it...right?" I turned and looked at her, a deadpanned look on my face.

"No, I'm _Hulk Heckin' Hogan_ and I _carried_ the _blasted_ thing across _land."_

"Geez, sorry I asked..." I smiled when she walked away.

 _Too easy._ I walked over as she studied the boat, not quite ready to get on. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the rope, pulling the boat closer to shore. I yanked, bringing it a few feet from dry land, salt water slapping the sides.

"You expect me to get in _that?_ Sorry dragon boy, but you're out of luck." I stared for a solid second, then started to untie the rope from around the rock. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else?"

"You can't leave! You said you didn't know about the por-, way home!" She cut herself off, obviously not wanting to slip up.

"Yes, actually, I _do_ know about the _portal_ , and I am going home."

"Then why did you break me out?!"

"...Because I didn't want to leave you in the hands of vikings. Hiccup may be Chief, but he still has a council. Which means, you'd be dead by the end of the week."

"You...why?"

"Why?" She nodded. "Because for all of your self-absorbed, psychotic, petty, murderous ways, you seem like a person I could get along with."

"I...You...grr..." She stomped over and plopped herself into the boat, folding her arms.

"Pouting doesn't suit you dearie."

"Call me that again and I'm pushing you over board." I chuckled as I tossed the tie down rope into the boat. I pushed it off shore, and leaped into it, making it rock. "AH! Watch it jerk!" I slapped my hand over her mouth. She was about to ripped it off and yell at me, but I had a finger to my lips. I slowly turned around and scanned the tree line. She pulled away from my hand, which I dropped, and whispered. "What?"

"...I don't know...Let's go, move over." We switched seats so I was in the middle of the boat and she was at the back. I sat down and grabbed the oars. I slid them into place and started rowing slowly, not wanting to make any noise.

"Well...this should take a few days..."


	35. Chapter 35

**Reviews!**

 **TimPlazasta: What am I up to, you ask? *Evil grin* No, I'm not _abandoning_ them, but the ending will be a bit hard to read, and a bit of 'why' will be explained in this chapter. I know there are going to be readers who hate this ending, but I'm trying to keep it as close my personal reactions as possible, so this ending is the only way Rei goes home.**

(Last Chapter)

"Why?" She nodded. "Because for all of your self-absorbed, psychotic, petty, murderous ways, you seem like a person I could get along with."

"I...You...grr..." She stomped over and plopped herself into the boat, folding her arms.

"Pouting doesn't suit you dearie."

"Call me that again and I'm pushing you over board." I chuckled as I tossed the tie down rope into the boat. I pushed it off shore, and leaped into it, making it rock. "AH! Watch it jerk!" I slapped my hand over her mouth. She was about to ripped it off and yell at me, but I had a finger to my lips. I slowly turned around and scanned the tree line. She pulled away from my hand, which I dropped, and whispered. "What?"

"...I don't know...Let's go, move over." We switched seats so I was in the middle of the boat and she was at the back. I sat down and grabbed the oars. I slid them into place and started rowing slowly, not wanting to make any noise.

"Well...this should take a few days..."

(Present Time)

Well, it didn't take a few days, but it did take both of us switching out rowing, which Akumu wasn't too please about, to get to the island in just under one full day.

 _Well, we're not there yet...probably another 10 minutes..._

"I'm surprised no one in that dump noticed us." I snapped a glare in her direction.

 _She is_ so _ungrateful._

"Hey, if that had been _any_ other tribe, you would've died on the spot. So be grateful."

"Yeah? Still a dump."

"Tch, whatever." I gently stood and stretched. "Alright, let's switch." Akumu almost dropped one of the oars into the water when she stood up. "Watch it!" I snagged it, almost falling on top of her at the same time. I caught myself with my free arm and immediately stood up, the boat rocking sightly.

"...Did you just try to feel me up...?" I snorted.

"Don't get your hopes up."

 ** _SLAP_**

"OW! Geez woman! What's it with you and violence?!" I brought my hand up to my cheek, which was surely turning red.

"What's with you and being a pervert?!"

"I'm _not!_ You're the one that brought it up!"

"You idiot!"

 ** _SLAP_**

"O-WOAH!" **_SPLASH_**

"HAHAHAHA!" I popped up out of the water to see Akumu laughing her butt off. I shook my head to try and rid of the water on my glasses, which didn't work. I sneakily swam to the other side of the boat. "Rei? Where are you? ...Did I just drown him...? REI?! Get up here right now!"

"If you say so!" I grabbed the side of the boat and rocked it. She, of course, wasn't ready for it, and fell in herself on the same side I had. "HAHAHA!" Then I heard a gasp and splashing. My eyes widened despite the salt water.

 _She can't swim...!_ I dove under the boat, and cracked my eyes slightly, trying to keep the water out of them. I saw Akumu and swam over, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the surface. I slapped her hand onto the edge of the boat, and saw her grab it when her head broke the surface. She took one look at me.

 ** _SLAP_**

"OW! I will _tie_ you up again! _Seriously_!" I hauled her up into the boat and helped her sit down. "...Seriously, are you okay?" I just got a glare as she coughed a bit. Then she turned a bit green. "Oh no you don't! Over the side of the boat! Now!" I spun her so she was pointed to the side of the boat, her target now being the ocean, not me.

"...*panting*...I'm going to drown you..."

"I'm sorry, honestly. If I knew you couldn't swim, I wouldn't have done that. Are you good now?"

"I've been better..." I saw her shiver a bit. I grabbed her cloak from around her neck, while she protested, and twisted it to ring it out. "Hey! Careful with that!"

"I'm not gonna rip it. We gotta get you to that island." I gave her back her not-totally-soaked cloak and took off my Katana, set it down, then took off my own coat, shaking it out. **(Did I forget to mention the coat was leather? I think I did...Oops!)** I slipped my coat back on and unsheathed my Katana, dumping any water out off the sheath. I wiped off my Katana, making sure there was no water that might make it rust. I slid the sword back into its sheath and dropped it over my head. I sat back down on the middle bench, grabbing the oars to get us moving. It was silent as Akumu tightly wrapped herself with her cloak, trying to ward off the chill setting in. Unfortunately, it wasn't working too well. I crossed the oars in my lap and held out my hand.

"Give me your hand."

"What? Why?"

"Just gimme."

"Okay, now you _definitely_ sound like a pervert..." She brought her hand out from behind the fabric and placed it in mine. Yeah, she was cold. I could feel the shivers. I cupped her hand in both of mine, and closed my eyes in concentration. Eventually, I couldn't feel her shivering anymore and let go.

"Better?"

"...How'd you do that?" She looked at her hand in wonder, seeing if there was any marks or anything. I started rowing again.

"I pulled static from the surrounding air and used it to temporarily speed up the atoms in your body, creating friction, thus heat." She looked me over with a calculating eye.

"Wait...Are you an elemental?"

"No, I've looked into it. I don't know what I am, but I do have an affinity for electricity... If anything...Tesla gave them to me."

"Wait...your pet?" I gave her a dead look.

"I told you. He's _not_ a _pet._ He's the closest friend I've got here, along with Sting and Hiccup."

"Friend, pet, human, dragon. Whatever. But are you saying he gave you the power to control electricity?"

"Yeah. He pulls it from the clouds to create a charged beam. He's practically invincible when in a storm, and he can expand the lightning outwards like a sphere."

"I...you're pulling my leg."

"No, really." I stopped rowing again to pulled my shirt collar down below my necklace, and move that to the side. There was a faded burn mark on my skin, with small red lightning like streaks expanding out from it. "The accident we were in burned the image of a Zuni Bear into my skin." I let go of my shirt and necklace. "I don't know how I actually got my powers though. Maybe my necklace and Tesla's lightning did, or, something...like that..."

"How do I know you aren't making that up?"

"You don't. It could just be a story to catch your interest to keep you from getting cold." She looked around and noticed the sun was just about to go beneath the waves. I held off on rowing so we could get a good look.

"...We don't get sunsets like this back home..."

"No, we don't. That's one reason I'm going to miss this place..."

"...Did you at least say 'bye to them...?" I could tell she felt extremely awkward asking that question, and I looked at the floor of the boat.

"No...But maybe it's for the best. I've always hated goodbyes...Especially when they're, permanent..." I shook myself out of the stupor, and started rowing. Eventually, I was able to hop off of the boat and pull it to shore, then help Akumu off.

"Come on, let's see if we can't find you a fire."

"That sounds...oddly nice right now..."

"That's because you're shivering up a storm." She looked at her hands again and saw her skin was turning blue.

"Why aren't you shivering? You're being selfish and keeping all the static for yourself, aren't you?"

"Only because it will do neither of us good if we're both dying of hypothermia."

"So why not use it on just me?! Why just you?!"

"Because you have no wilderness survival skills, and you'd pick up the greenest wood around here. Plus, it takes a lot of concentration to just keep myself warm. Just enough as to where it's hard for me to walk, talk, and concentrate."

"I-You... _fine._ Be that way." I rolled my eyes while looking away from her.

"It's only to keep both of us alive Akumu."

"Yeah...sure it is."

 **So I decided to add a _single_ power to Rei's arsenal. I know people weren't expecting it, but hey, I find it fitting. And I know there's probably going to be that one nerd: *Pushes up glasses* "You can't do that, you'd overclock your nerves and fry your brain." *sniff***

 **Well guess what? Dragons are real right now, so logic doesn't have to apply to me! Especially when it's MY story! So XP**

 **Not to mention, Rei won't ever be able to throw lightning to Tesla's scale, he's mostly a walking back-talking taser! XD**

 **See you on Friday!**

 **~Silverleone**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ahem...so glad I upped the rating a couple of chapters ago...**

 _ **6,000 VIEWS?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I WAS GONE FOR THREE DAYS!**_

 _ ***Foaming at the mouth***_

 _ ***cough***_

 **Warning! Chapter will include: flashback, which will include the following: guns, violence, and death.**

 **You have been warned!**

(Last Chapter)

"Come on, let's see if we can't find you a fire."

"That sounds...oddly nice right now..."

"That's because you're shivering up a storm." She looked at her hands again and saw her skin was turning blue.

"Why aren't you shivering? You're being selfish and keeping all the static for yourself, aren't you?"

"Only because it will do neither of us good if we're both dying of hypothermia."

"So why not use it on just me?! Why just you?!"

"Because you have no wilderness survival skills, and you'd pick up the greenest wood around here. Plus, it takes a lot of concentration to just keep myself warm. Just enough as to where it's hard for me to walk, talk, and keep warm."

"I-You... _fine._ Be that way." I rolled my eyes while looking away from her.

"It's only to keep both of us alive Akumu."

"Yeah...sure it is."

(Present Time)

Eventually, we found a decent little grove in the trees, dipping down to end in a small pond. I helped Akumu sit down, and used my recently revealed powers to warm her up, _"You'd better not leave me shivering here!"_ and went to get firewood. I had a decent amount, hopefully enough to stave off any cold we'd meet the rest of the night. I couldn't keep myself warm for very long, as the amount of concentration I had was waning. I made it back to our makeshift camp, and dropped the wood on the ground. I was panting slightly from the exertion.

"Are you okay? You're sweating."

"Just, give me a minute...I had to break down a few times and let the air chill me." I sat there catching my breath. I piled the wood in a classic tepee shape and pulled out my sharpening stone. I reached back and pulled out my sword, bringing it around to rest in my lap.

"...What are you doing?"

"Getting a spark." I stated shortly as I sat still for a minute, once again concentrating. I could feel the static in the air, it made the hair on my arms stand on end. I concentrated the gathered energy into the hand holding my sword, then ran the sharpening stone along my blade once, creating a shower of sparks. Most of them landed on the wood, and soon it ignited. I leaned forward, gently blowing on the embers. Soon, there was a decent fire going, burning nice and warm. I motioned Akumu over.

"Come on, it's no good if you freeze tonight."

"Finally." She grumbled as she scooted closer.

"You know, people will like you more if you were more grateful."

 **Whack** I rubbed my now sore shoulder.

"Jerk." I silently sighed at her lack of manners. We stayed like that for a while. Me occasionally moving the fire around or adding fuel, while Akumu sat there, wrapped up completely in her cloak. She was still shivering.

"Akumu, try opening your cloak to the fire. It'll let more heat in and dry you out faster." She hesitated, then did as I suggested. We both noticed a difference with her shivering.

"Th...thank you..."

"You're welcome."

"...Why are you so nice to me...?" I kept my eyes on the fire, gently stirring hot coals. "I've tried to kill you for a couple of years now, and here you are, saving me from vikings and from freezing to death. Why?" I could tell it has been nagging her since I rescued her.

"To be honest...I felt bad."

"...What?" I set down my makeshift poker, and set my hands in my lap.

"I felt bad for thinking about just leaving you. I guess...I felt like I owed it to you to save your life." She didn't say anything for a while.

"Why?"

"You've asked that already. You're going to have to be more specific." I brushed my hair back from my eye and swatted at a random ember that was trying to sting me.

"Why did you feel like you owed it to me...?"

"I felt like I owed it to the person that introduced me to my best friend." I looked over to see her staring at me.

"So all of the times I tried to kill you, whether directly or not, is pointless because you met a dragon...?" I nodded and looked up at the stars as embers danced in the sky.

"I already got my revenge when I killed you Akumu. But revenge is a dish best served cold, and when I had realized what I'd just done...It nearly drove me insane..." I smiled without feeling, staring at the small fire that was our source of heat.

"But I...I deserved it! I almost kill your parents!" She was scrambling for a good reason for me to still be mad at her.

"Yes, but you didn't."

"Because you killed me!"

"Yes. And I've regretted it every day of my life since."

 _ **Flashback Start**_

"Come on...faster...faster..." I was booking it through the streets of my home town. I was jumping over people and objects, shoving my way through crowds. I gritted my teeth and pulled out my badge, holding it above my head. "POLICE! MAKE A HOLE!" Everyone scurried to move out of the way. I ran at my top speed as the crowd parted. I kept calling out every once in a while, making sure everyone ahead moved. There were a few people who wouldn't/couldn't move in time, and I leaped over or danced around them. "Grr, come on! Why did I have to be so far away! POLICE! _MOVE!"_ I vaulted over a trash can in the middle of the sidewalk. "POLICE OUT OF THE WAY!" Crowds of people moved to make a path for me. I crossed the street and turned down an alley way. I could hear sirens in the distance.

 _They won't make it in time!_ I pushed my body to the max, trying to reach my house. _Mom! Dad! I'm coming! Just hold on!_ I burst out of the alley, only to run into a full trash can. A shop owner started yelling at me. I wanted to throw a "SORRY!" over my shoulder, but I couldn't stop for anything. I saw my house in the distance, a simple two story that didn't stand out from the others, at least not to anyone else. I skidded when I reached my walkway, and vaulted the gate; I leaped up all four of the steps. I slammed the door open, only to freeze.

"So nice of you to join us Rei. Isn't it, Mrs. Taiki?" Akumu was standing next to my parents, who were sitting in two chairs tied back to back in the living room.

"LET THEM GO!" I started to run forward, only for Akumu to point a gun at them. "No! What do you want?! I'll do anything! Just leave them _out of this!"_ I swung my arm to the side, my eyes wide with desperation.

"Rei! Who is this?!" My mom was understandably freaking out, and my dad appeared to be unconscious, his head leaning to one side. That was bad. My father had been in two branches of the US military before they moved to Japan, and was very well trained in combat, both distance and close combat. Out of the both of us, I'd figured myself to fall first in a fight.

"Oh? You didn't tell them about us? I'm disappointed Rei, I thought we were close..." She petted the barrel of her gun with a finger. She acted like she was pouting. I gritted my teeth, trying not to do something I'd regret.

"Shut up, and let. Them. Go."

"But Rei! We have to tell them about us! They'll be _so excited!"_ She bounced up onto her toes a bit, making me internally gag.

"You're not telling them squat! Now leave!" I threw my arm back to the door.

"Ah-ah-ah, I'm not leaving until they know _e~very~thing...!_ _Oh_ this'll be so _fun!"_

"You have _ten seconds_ to leave..." I was shaking now, the adrenaline from the running, and now seeing my parents threatened, was throwing me off kilter.

"Hmm...too bad...'cause you have _five!"_ She whipped the gun back around to point at my mom's head. "There's no way you can reach me in time Rei. I guess you'll just have to tell them _everything."_

"No..."

"Five..."

"Please! Don't do this!"

"Four..."

"Stop it!"

"Three!" She was getting a sickening amount of glee from this, looking like a kid who'd found the candy stash. Sweat was running down my neck, and I could only plead for their lives.

"Akumu! Don't!"

"Two! Wow, you're really pushing it Rei, you sure you don't want to tell them?" She brought the barrel of the gun up to poke her cheek, thinking she was cute or something.

"FINE! I'll tell them, just stop! Just, stop..." My arms were up, hands gesturing in a stop motion.

"Hmm...Too late! One." The gun barrel slowly fell back down to point at my mother's head. She gave me one last sickeningly sweet smile, then twitched her finger. My eyes snapped shut.

 _"NO!"_

 _ **BANG**_ I heard my mom scream, and I opened my eyes to see my last resort in my hands. I looked back up to see a shocked look on Akumu's face.

"I thought you didn't used a gun..." Rage blinded me.

"I don't."

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_ Her arm slumped to her side, her gun dropping to the floor. She looked down at the six bullet holes bleeding through her clothes. She looked back up at me, a shocked and hollow look on her face. She dropped to the floor. I shakily looked at the gun in my hands, tossing it away in mute disgust, our last words echoing in my head. I ran over and quickly untied my parents, the three of us, my dad having woken up because of the gun shots, holding each other in our arms. I couldn't focus, and I just had a stone cold look in my eyes. Officers flooded into the house from the front and back, searching the rooms. My Chief walked up to us, and knelt in front of me, trying to get my attention.

"Officer Taiki? You and your family need to come with us for questioning..."

 _ **Flashback End**_

Akumu's eyes widened as realization set in.

"You...I...You regretted it...?" I nodded, not looking up.

"I never wanted to Akumu. I cherish life, the emotions it gives, whether good or bad. The fact that I took that away from you..." A strange look slowly grew on her face, I could see it out of the corner of my eye. Something seemed to have snapped in her mind.

 _Am...Am I getting through to her...? Did it finally click, that what she was doing was wrong...?_

"I forced you to do something. I made you kill. All those men I sent after you, and you never killed one of them. You only disarmed them and sent them to jail...You've never killed anyone else..." Her head dropped into her hands. "I _made_ you kill me _..._ I...I made you _take_ my _life_. I didn't give you a choice. It was me or your family, why _wouldn't_ you kill me? I would have done it without a second thought...I...I..."

"...Akum-!"

 _"I'M SORRY!"_ I froze as those words came out of her mouth, and numbly stared at the fire, listening to her cry.

 _She's...sorry...?_ I slowly looked over at her, to see her legs tucked in with her arms around them. She had her head pressed to her knees, and her body was racked with sobs. _She looks so weak so...fragile...compared to normal. She actually regrets what she did. What she made_ me _do..._

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself wrapping my arms around Akumu, gently rocking her as she repeatedly whispered "I'm sorry" out loud.

We stayed like that for who knows how long.

 **Did Rei forgive Akumu too soon? Was the sudden change in her demeanor too sudden? I would really like to know, as I came back to this today (day of upload) and it does seem a little too fast in my opinion. But I also can't think of a better way to settle this dispute between the two foes.**

 **Let me know what you think so far, and I'll see you later!**

 **~Silverleone**


	37. Chapter 37

**Reviews!**

 **MadelVer: Yeah, I felt that Rei had to metaphorically smack her to wake her up. And revealing what happened after that whole event in the past did it.**

 **Millythecatlover: First of all: Girl, chill! XD Second, I gotcha with the spelling, thanks!**

 **Chapter 26 review: oh, okay then. I just wasn't sure if I was misunderstanding that scene or not.**

 **Chapter 27 review: I think I know which part you're talking about, and I meant when Gobber interrupted Stoick during the song. Sorry if that wasn't clearer!**

 **Chapter 29: OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! XD**

 **Chapter 30: "...they would've had to live with the fact that they probably could've helped me, but just didn't notice." That! Exactly! Thank you! That's what I mean! There are so many self-absorbed people (Not! Saying your friends are!) that they don't have time to notice others.**

 **Chapter 31: *Rei used Tackle!* It was super effective! Oh hey, that reminds me, are you interested in Pok** **é** **mon? If so, I could send you the first 8 chapters I have written for when I get back in two years.**

 **Chapter 32: OH! OH HELP ME! I CAN'T BREATHE! *actually rolling with laughter* HAHAHA! I can't stop! You legit made me laugh, I had to go tell my parents! XD XD**

 **Chapter 33: I figured they would, and yes, I did that on purpose.**

 **Chapter 35: Tell me how you really feel... *Lifts nose into clouds* XD**

 **Chapter 36: Simple mistake!, but I did question what that was supposed to be! XD**

 **Okay, onto the actual chapter! Might get a little angsty here or there for these next few chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"I _made_ you kill me _..._ I...I made you _take_ my _life_. I didn't give you a choice. It was me or your family, why _wouldn't_ you kill me? I would have done it without a second thought...I...I..."

"...Akum-!"

 _"I'M SORRY!"_ I froze as those words came out of her mouth, and numbly stared at the fire, listening to her cry.

 _She's...sorry...?_ I slowly looked over at her, to see her legs tucked in with her arms around them. She had her head pressed to her knees, and her body was racked with sobs. _She looks so weak so...fragile...compared to normal. She actually regrets what she did. What she made_ me _do..._

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself wrapping my arms around Akumu, gently rocking her as she repeatedly whispered "I'm sorry" out loud.

We stayed like that for who knows how long.

(Present Time)

I woke up to sunlight blinding me. I lifted my arm to place my elbow over my eyes.

"Mph...Tesla, you left the window open..."

"Well, considering we're not _in_ a house, I think it's safe to say the window's _not_ open." My eyes snapped open and I immediately reached for my Katana. Rolling into a crouch.

"Akumu!" I looked over to see Akumu crouched over the fire, poking at it with a stick. Her gaze snapped over to me at the alertness in my voice, then froze when she saw my hand gripping the handle of my sword.

"...Yeeees?" I dropped my hand, taking a deep breath. We both relaxed.

"Sorry...old habit..."

"I understand. How do you think I felt waking up to see you sleeping near me?"

"I..." My eyes widened in shock, memories of last night came flooding back. Me breaking her out of jail. Getting off of Berk and coming here. Akumu realizing what she had done, and me silently consoling her.

 _"Ew!_ I _knew_ you were a pervert! No! I didn't touch you, ya freak! Why would I ever..." She rambled on for a second, before stopping to watch me crack up laughing. Her eyes narrowed to slits and the venom in her voice was unmistakable. "...What's so funny...?"

"I-HAHA, I'm sorry, but you! HAHAHA, assuming _that's_ what I was thinking about! I'm dying! Help me!" I was literally rolling on the ground. She huffed, which turned into a weak laugh.

"Yeah...I guess it was pretty ridiculous..." I sat up, trying to choke down my laughter.

"I'm sorry Akumu. I shouldn't have laughed."

"No, no. It's fine, I'm used to it anyway..." I shut up at that point.

 _Crap, now she's in a bad mood..._ I stood up and stretched out my sore muscles from sleeping on the ground.

"I'm going to go get us food, be right back." I started to walk out of the clearing.

"Wait, what?" I stopped and turned.

"I'm going hunting."

"You can't just leave me here!"

"You are _perfectly_ capable of taking care of yourself. Also, I don't want to be around whenever you take your bath."

"...Bath...?" Her face went red, understandably. But I tried to ignore it, gesturing to the pond in the center of the clearing.

"Yes, neither of us have had good showers in a long time, a bath's the next best thing. Get to it, I'll be back in half an hour."

"How am I supposed to know how long that is?!" I stopped, turned, quirked an eyebrow, then dug something out of my pocket and underhand tossed it to her. She caught it, and looked to see a pocket watch. She popped it open to see the hands reading 6:02. I gave her a quick look, then a smile.

"Don't loose that, have fun!" I walked off, disappearing into the brush. I turned my head slightly to catch her voice yelling at me through the trees.

"If I catch you peaking, and I _will_ know!You're _dead meat_ Taiki!" I chuckled and mumbled to myself.

"Now...where are those rabbits I heard last night...?"

(Later)

I arrived back at camp holding two surprisingly found chickens by their feet. I walked right up to Akumu and dropped them at her feet.

 _"EEEEEEEEE!"_

"Great Scott woman! I've got ears you know!" I said rubbing them to try and reclaim my hearing. **(Okay hehehe, you guys have got to know about Ducky from NCIS, right? If not, poor you, go look up some "best of" clips for him, and imagine Rei slipping into that Scottish accent, I'm _actually_ laughing right now! XD)**

 _ **SLAP**_

"OW!" She grabbed the front of my shirt. **(Imma interrupt this for one more second, if anyone has heard of SAO Abridged, go find the episode where Kirito and Liz go out to find the ore for Kirito's new sword. Then go to that scene, yeah, that one. Now, _craaaank_ that volume. That's about how blasted Rei's eardrums were after this next part. Ciao!)**

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?! Dropping dead creatures right at my feet?! I outta skin you with your own sword!"

"I"m sorry! I didn't think you'd freak like that!"

 _**SLAP**_

"Woman! Stop! Hitting me!"

"I'll stop when you stop being an idiot! Which to me, looks very far off!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?! Just, put the hands down. Those things are like loaded weapons..." She backed off, letting go of my shirt.

"You should be sorry..." I reached up and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"That was stupid of me."

"Yeah it was..."

"D-Hey!" She simply _hmmph'd_ and turned her head away. I huffed and scooped up the two chickens. I sat down to pluck and skin them.

 **(I'll skip this part, just for you guys...)**

"This is...actually really good..."

"That's because these chicken weren't raised by humans, and they don't have to deal with our pollution contaminating their food."

"I didn't know you knew so much."

"I studied under a Veterinarian for about a year. I thought it was what I wanted to do, then Law Enforcement found me."

"...Same with me..." I set my chicken down on the log that substituted for a table, and gently snapped my fingers to get her to look at me.

"Hey...it's all in the past. Let it go." **(Stop it! ...Yes you! I know you're singing! Stop it! Bad! The internet ruined that movie for me!)**

"But I almost _shot_ your _mother!_ Without remorse! _How_ can you just forget about that?!"

"I haven't!" I snapped, and immediately regretted it, Akumu flinching at the harsh tone. I took a calming breath. "I haven't. Those memories will forever haunt me. But my parents raised me to forgive and forget. I may not always remember that, but I do my best to do so, because I know what happens to those who don't." I picked up my chicken again. "It eats them from the inside out, tearing at their heart and mind till their nothing but a living corpse. I would know. I lived that life." She gasped.

"What do you...mean?"

"After I killed you, I went after every single criminal in the books. I _hunted_ them, and then _broke_ them in interrogation. I broke their minds, Akumu. I made them shells of their former selves. I made them admit to everything they'd done. And for a while? Even though I was the youngest, I was the best man on the force. I was the one everyone cheered for when I walked into the room. I was a prodigy in the station...But I was empty, I didn't care."

"What happened...?"

"I was pulled into the Chief Mandor's office one day. And you know what he said? He said, "Officer Taiki, you've done more work for the force in the past three months than some of my best men have in a year, combine." I only slightly acknowledged what he said, staring at the picture pinned to the wall on my left."

"...What was it?"

"...You."

"What?!"

"He kept your picture on the _wall_ , like a _trophy."_ I spat.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

"Chief...what is that...?" I asked, staring at the photo. The memories of that evening running through my head, leaving me void of the lightheartedness that I had to build over the past few weeks.

"Oh that? I keep that up there as a reminder to the men. If you can use a gun when the time comes, so can they." I stood there shocked. I didn't know what to say. The emotions that I'd kept bottled up since _that_ day came back full force. Fear turned to anger, and I felt something snap. I walked over to the wall without saying anything, ripping the photo off the wall, crumbling it in my hands. Of course the Chief protested at this action.

"Taiki! What's the matter with you?!" I snapped over my shoulder.

"Do you think this is a _joke?!"_ Mandor pulled back at this. I had always been the quiet one, never really raising my voice unless needed, so the fact that I pretty much shouted at him was a new feeling.

"Of course I don't! But it's a reminder that people can be strong even in the most dire of situations!" I slowly turned around, lifting my head. He froze when he saw my eyes, aged gray meeting electric blue.

"...So you think I'm weak...That's it, isn't it...?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it." He stood up, slamming his hand on the desk.

"I did not! You are the strongest man on my force, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"...You disgust me Mandor."

"What?! You have no right to talk to me that way! I am the Chief of this station!"

"And a man who thinks killing means strength!" I actually shouted this time. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw a few officers watching through the glass. I turned my head away, and shut my eyes to keep the wild look in them contained. When I spoke next, my voice was a harsh whisper, but it carried through the open door, allowing the others within hearing to understand what I was saying. "So, you think I'm weak...? Too weak to use a gun...? Too weak to do what I need to...? Think on this, _Chief,"_ I snarled, the jeer obvious, "The next time someone is holding a _gun_ to your _parents' heads,_ and you freeze up, _then_ you can tell me who is _weak!"_ I yanked my badge off my belt, having given up my gun after the event, and slammed it on the table with enough force to crack the glass. I walked out of the precinct, never looking back.

 _ **Flashback End**_

I looked at the ground, my body numb as I remembered those emotions running through my head back then. "Then I went home, explained what happened to my parents, and went on to continue training, mastering my skills of Martial Arts." I looked up at the sky, eyes clouded with past memories. I felt two arms wrap around my arms, and I looked down to see Akumu hugging me. She looked up and her eyes were misted. When she spoke, her voice cracked.

"I'm s-so sorry...I had to put you through that. It's my fault...If I hadn't...If I'd only..." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Shh, it's all in the past now...Just forget about it." My voice dropped down to a whisper.

"It's all in the past."

 **I hope you all have enjoyed! I was honestly, honestly surprised when I reached the amount of views I've gotten over the past few months! I'm so grateful! You all have no idea! I really am sorry that the story had to turn a bit dark near these ending chapters, but I think it needed to be done to finish the story. I was actually losing motivation for a minute there, and I got scared I wouldn't finish the whole thing. Some of the scenarios in this story have ran through my mind many, many times. I'm one of those people who always assume the worst, and then those thoughts devolve into dangerous scenarios.**

 **But enough with depressing things! Seriously, you guys' reviews, and just reading the story over all, have shown me that people can like crap! XD I'm kidding, but I _do_ still need to work on my over all skills.**

 **There are at least two more chapters! I hope you all have tissues for this next week!**

 **I'm a horrible human being, aren't I...? XD**

 **~Silverleone**


	38. Chapter 38

**I almost shot myself when I remembered I hadn't uploaded this yet, but here it is! XD**

 **Reviews!**

 **mr. jack joe: Here's your answer! XP**

 **Guest: Here it is! Also, the next chapter is on Friday!**

 **Millythecatlover: ...Peeking...?**

 **Here's chapter 38!**

 **Enjoy!**

(Last Chapter)

I looked at the ground, my body numb as I remembered those emotions running through my head back then. "Then I went home, explained what happened to my parents, and went on to continue training, mastering my skills of Martial Arts." I looked up at the sky, eyes clouded with past memories. I felt two arms wrap around my arms, and I looked down to see Akumu hugging me. She looked up and her eyes were misted. When she spoke, her voice cracked.

"I'm s-so sorry...I had to put you through that. It's my fault...If I hadn't...If I'd only..." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Shh, it's all in the past now...Just forget about it." My voice dropped down to a whisper.

"It's all in the past."

(Present Time)

One moment I was asleep, the next Akumu was screaming, and I was standing over her with my Katana in my hands.

"REI?!" I froze for a second to register our attacker.

"ASTRID?!"

 _"What are you doing here?!"_ We both stopped and stared, then we lowered our weapons, myself sheathing mine. I saw Stormfly behind her, twisting her head to get a clear look from one eye.

"I was searching for _you_. *Beat* And her. Rei, what's going on? Why are you here, why is _she_ here? _How_ is she here?" I stepped back, not having a good enough explanation for her.

"I..." Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"...Did you...break her out...?"

"Yes, he did." Akumu stood up and placed herself on my right. I could tell she was nervous. When it came to fighting me, I had specifically been trained to fight with honor, I wouldn't metaphorically kick her below the belt. Vikings in general? ...Yeah... Plus? I had only been training for a few years, meaning I wasn't as fully capable as the masters of the Arts. Vikings, on the other hand? They generally train all of their lives. Since she was never able to beat me, hence the both of us standing here now, she figured that she would have trouble fighting against an angry, axe wielding, female viking.

"Akumu, not right now..."

"Yes right now. I'm not going to put up with this random girl walking in on us."

"Wait... _what?!"_ Astrid's eyes were huge.

 _Aaaaand there's the axe again..._

"Astrid no! She worded that badly! _Very, badly..._ _Didn't you,_ Akumu...?" I quietly growled that last part. Akumu's eyes shot open and she took a step back, weakly chuckling at her mistake.

"Ahhh...Oops...?" I turned my attention back to the sharp object ready to lob my head off.

"Astrid, drop the axe."

"What?! But she tried to _kill_ you! How, and _why_ are you sleeping in the middle of the woods with her?!" She hefted the axe, and I stepped in between the two women, slightly spreading my arms out to the side.

"Just! Stop. Astrid, this situation is far beyond what you could understand right now-"

"So. Make. It. Clear." I sighed in frustration.

"Fine! Just, put the axe away..." Astrid's gaze was flicking back and forth between us. She sighed, and dug one blade into the ground, leaning on the handle.

"Explain..." So I did. I told her _most_ of what happened last night. **(You! Yes you! Get yo mind outta the freakin' gutter! I** _ **meant**_ **I didn't say anything about** _ **Akumu. Crying.**_ ***muttering quietly* Ya sick pervert...)** I was trying to ignore the fact that Astrid looked ready to kill me at any point.

"...And that's when I woke up to an axe in my face."

"...So, you broke _her_ out of jail...so you could go home...?"

"That's about it, yes."

"But why? I thought we were going to figure this _whole_ thing out _together._ You were just going to _leave_? What about Hiccup? What about me? The other riders or the rest of Berk?! What about _Sting_ and _Tesla-!"_

"ENOUGH!" My words echoed across the clearing as I shouted at the ground. The small birds that had been nearby went silent. Akumu put her hand on my shoulder.

"Rei...?" I gently shrugged her off. There was a pained look on my face as I met Astrid's eyes. It took me a moment to gather myself so I could speak.

"...You want to know _why,_ Astrid...? You want to know _why,_ I'm just _leaving_ everything? Because I couldn't _make_ myself leave if I had to say goodbye. They were always too painful for me," I stated matter-of-factly, "I'd _stay_ _here_ because I wouldn't be able to stand seeing everyone else's crushed faces. I can already see them now! Knowing they never got say their last words to me, it would _tear me apart_ Astrid!" I tore my eyes away, glaring at the ground. We were all silent for a few minutes.

"...I. I didn't know you felt that way..." I weakly scoffed, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"That's because you don't know me..."

"What are you talking about? Of course I know you! You're kind! You're brave! You'r-"

"Stop it. Eret already tried that with me. It won't work."

"What won't work?"

"You're trying to make me out to be some hero, well I'm not."

"I never said that." Astrid folded her arms. "I'm only saying what I know about you."

"Which, to be blunt, isn't that much."

"Rei! Stop being stubborn!"

"I'm not. I'm being honest."

"How is tearing into yourself being honest?!" The exasperation in her voice would have made me cringe normally, but right now it only made me frown deeper.

"Because it's what I've needed to hear for a long time!" I snapped my vision up to meet hers for a split second, then jerked away again.

"How-WHAT?! How does that make any sense?!" Akumu stepped forward, interjecting. I turned and walked away by a few steps, not quite out of hearing range. Akumu talked in a calm voice while Astrid silently seethed at the both of us.

"Astrid right? I don't know about you, but I've known Rei for years now. He's always putting on a mask, keeping himself in check. He's never really let anyone get too close to him, afraid he's going to hurt them, or vise versa. Now that he's met all of you, his heart has opened to outsiders for the first time in a long time, and it's made it all the more painful, knowing he has to leave...and never see you again."

"...He doesn't have any friends...?" Her shock was very evident, but not unexpected.

"Only a select few. Because he was afraid for and of them. Afraid of the heart break they could accomplish if they got too close to each other..."

"So he cut himself off from the world...to protect his loved ones..." Akumu solemnly nodded.

"He hid everyone he cared about. Not interacting with them unless needed. That's how he lived for the past two years." I noticed Astrid lift her head as a thought crossed her mind.

"...Wait...He said you've been trying to kill him for two years." My eyes widened.

 _No...Astrid, stop. You're only going to make things worse!_

"...It was you..." My head snapped over, not caring if she knew I'd heard. "You're the one who did this to him... _aren't you?"_ The fire in her eyes was burning hot enough that I could practically _feel_ it from here. Akumu almost flinched, but held back. Her head dropped down slightly, and her face pinched in a harsh grimace.

"Yes. It was me. _I'm_ the one who made Rei bury his emotions... _I'm_ the one who made him _cower_ anytime someone tried to talk to him. It's _my. Fault."_ No one moved for a solid minute. Then Astrid kicked her axe up out of the ground and swung.

 _"NO!"_ I didn't remember even moving, but next thing I know, I've got my sword out, deflecting the axe.

 _"What_ are you _doing?!_ She _ruined_ your _life_ Rei!" She spun to do a back-hand sweep, trying to get around me.

"Stop it!" I maneuvered over and knocked her axe into the ground, sinking the blade into the dirt. Astrid took a step away from her currently useless weapon, the fire still burning hot in her eyes.

"She made you miserable! She made you lifeless! How can you just _stand_ _there_ and _protect her?!"_

"Because I've _had_ my revenge!" I stood tall between the two women.

"How is protecting her revenge?! Are you hearing yourself right now?!" I stood there staring at her, "Answer me!"

"You want to know why?! Why I'm doing any and all of this?!" I stabbed my sword into the ground on the last statement, shouting out.

"Yes! Now TELL me!"

"..." I was seething, not wanting to say it.

 _"ANSWER ME!"_ Something snapped, and the flood gates opened. Every emotion: anger, frustration, hate, all of it pouring out into four very loud words.

"BECAUSE I _KILLED HER!"_

 **I know, I know, all of us know this already. But Astrid sure as heck didn't. Is it sad that I can see her face at that moment? Probably...anyways...Sorry if I miss any reviews form the day of upload, but I'll get them next chapter!**

 **~Silverleone**


	39. Chapter 39 The Finale!

**Okay...First, I just want to thank each and everyone of you who read Chance Untamed. I never imagined it getting as popular as it has, I mean, 67 reviews, more than _7 thousand views!_ 24 Favs and 37 Alerts.**

 **Just...Wow.**

 **Now, onto the chapter! But first:**

 **Reviews!**

 **Millythecatlover: I literally had to read over that like...three times to make sure I read it right...I suck at Englishing! XD**

 **Don't tell me what's good for my health! I'll shoot myself if I want! XP**

 **mr. jack joe: *holds up hands* okay bud, calm down a wee bit! XD And in my own opinion, I think the others wouldn't see Rei any differently. I mean, he had no choice, really, so who could blame him? I think his own grief and pain I blinding him to the outside world, for the most part anyway.**

 **TimPlazasta:...Phhfftt! HAHAHA! XD That's great! XD No, but seriously, it will be explained within the first few minutes of reading, and I think you'll get the reference too.**

 **Okay...*puffs out cheeks*...Here we go...Enjoy!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

"...It was you..." My head snapped over, not caring if she knew I'd heard. "You're the one who did this to him... _aren't you?"_ The fire in her eyes was burning hot enough that I could practically _feel_ it from here. Akumu almost flinched, but held back. Her head dropped down slightly, and her face pinched in a harsh grimace.

"Yes. It was me. _I'm_ the one who made Rei bury his emotions... _I'm_ the one who made him _cower_ anytime someone tried to talk to him. It's _my. Fault."_ No one moved for a solid minute. Then Astrid kicked her axe up out of the ground and swung.

 _"NO!"_ I didn't remember even moving, but next thing I know, I've got my sword out, deflecting the axe.

 _"What_ are you _doing?!_ She _ruined_ your _life_ Rei!" She spun to do a back-hand sweep, trying to get around me.

"Stop it!" I maneuvered over and knocked her axe into the ground, sinking the blade into the dirt. Astrid took a step away from her currently useless weapon, the fire still burning hot in her eyes.

"She made you miserable! She made you lifeless! How can you just _stand_ _there_ and _protect her?!"_

"Because I've _had_ my revenge!" I stood tall between the two women.

"How is protecting her revenge?! Are you hearing yourself right now?!" I stood there staring at her, "Answer me!"

"You want to know why?! Why I'm doing any and all of this?!" I stabbed my sword into the ground on the last statement, shouting out.

"Yes! Now TELL me!"

"..." I was seething, not wanting to say it.

 _"ANSWER ME!"_ Something snapped, and the flood gates opened. Every emotion: anger, frustration, hate, all of it pouring out into four very loud words.

"BECAUSE I _KILLED HER!"_

(Present Time)

Every animal within a half mile radius had either scattered, or froze. Astrid was standing in front of me, her eyes wide as the information was being processed; trying to make sense of the past few seconds. I pulled my sword out of the ground and wiped any dirt off. I then sheathed it, gave Astrid a dark look and turned to Akumu.

"We're going home. Now." She actually flinched slightly at the tone of my voice, then nodded. I immediately regretted it, and gave her an apologetic look. We left for the cave.

To the portal.

To home.

I noticed Akumu shivered a bit, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, hugging her closer.

"...Are you okay?" She gave me a very forced laugh.

" _I_ should be asking _you_ that...you just gave away your darkest secret." I sighed quietly.

"Yes I did, but I'll be fine...once we get home."

"...Do you really hate good-byes that much?" I snorted, of course she'd remember _that_ fact.

"I do...I can never keep my composure, and generally leave before anyone sees."

"I'm sorry..." She ducked her head down. "I made you admit it...I'm normally better when working around a conversation..." I stopped walking, making her stop too, and turned her towards me.

"That is no one's fault but my own. I could have stopped it at any point, but I didn't."

"Still...I...I feel bad for it..." I turned us back to the cave entrance.

"...So how'd you do it anyways?"

"Hmm?" We walked in, careful to make sure our hands stayed on the walls.

"The portal, the cave, the strange stone of the cave itself." I felt her stiffen slightly.

"Oh, um...I used...maaa _gic_?" The way she said it as a question was almost sounded like she was waiting to be burned at the stake...No pun intended

"You are a terrible liar."

"I'm...not joking." I stopped and looked in her direction, it being all too dark to make anything out except for her outline. I listened back to what she said in my short term memory.

"...You really aren't kidding, are you?" I heard slight rustling and figured she shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm a witch."

"Without the "B"?"

*Beat*

 _ **SMACK**_

"Okay, I deserved that...wait, how'd you hit me?"

"I followed an obnoxious sound called your voice."

"My feelings..." We kept moving, and I noticed a faint glow up ahead.

"You have those?"

"Again, ouch." I could almost _hear_ the grin. We turned a corner, faintly being able to pick out shapes in the rocks.

"You see that?"

"Yeah..." I started to get uncomfortable, remembering the thoughts and feelings that invaded my mind the last time I was here. I felt a hand on my arm.

"That was my fault before, if you were wondering. I had set up a defense perimeter that encased the entire cave...my magic would penetrate any intruder's mind, and reveal their darkest emotions. I've taken it down."

"That's...terrifying, to say the least." She gently hit my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about it _now!"_

"I know...Hey, in all honesty, how did you come back? I put six bullets in your gut."

"I...may have...split my soul...and put the other half somewhere safe..." I slowly blinked once.

"...I don't want to know." I didn't blink as I looked at her now visible face.

"Good, because I'm not proud of it...I'll fix it when we get back." I simply hmm'ed as we finally entered the cave. Now that I wasn't frozen in _fear_ , but frozen in awe, I could get a good look at it. The cave itself was probably 50 feet tall and 30 feet across, the portal about half that size. Swirling inwards, the oval shaped portal was seemingly pulling the black and purple colors it was made of from the atmosphere around it. There was an ominous, low hum rolling through the cave, making the walls to seem like they were shaking. "...Did you have to make it so big?"

 **Whack**

"Woman! Stop hitting me!"

 **Whack**

"Ow! Would yo-" I grabbed her wrist as she swung again and pulled her closer. "...Stop it?" I gently growled. I let go of her wrist and she dropped it to her side, her eyebrow quirked.

"...You just growled at me...You've been spending _way_ too much time around those dragons..." She shook her head and walked forward.

"Yeah well, it's a two way street. I'm pretty sure Tesla actually knows how to talk."

"Really?" Her interest almost made me laugh.

"No, that'd be dumb."

 **Whack**

"Hit me one more time. I da-"

 **Slap**

*Beat*

"THAT IT!" I tackled her as she screamed. I rolled us on the floor for a second, then pinned her arms to the ground gently. "Pinned ya." She flipped me over and tried jumping on me, only for me to roll us over. "Pinned ya again." She huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her eye.

"Fine, you win. Now let me up." I stood up and dusted my hands off, then held one out for her. She gratefully took it, and I helped her stand. We both dusted off and looked at the portal.

"So how does it stay open?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does it not need an energy source?"

"You are _way_ too nerdy for your-!" We both spun as we heard the pounding of footsteps. Looking at the tunnel entrance, we could see the flickering of fire. "Quick! Behind the portal!" We ran around and hid behind it.

"I know they're in here. REI?! Where are you?!"

"Dang it, why'd she follow us?!" Akumu hissed, obviously not pleased.

"Because, like you said to her, this group is one of the few that I've ever opened up to. Even before you came along, I was still reclusive." I hissed back, trying to stay quiet. "They're the second closest group of people I have to actual friends..."

"REI! Get your butt out here now!"

"Rei?! Where are you?"

"Oh great, Dragon boy's here too..."

"Shush..." I peaked around the portal, but didn't see anything.

"There you are." We spun around to see Astrid standing on the other side of the portal, glaring swords at us.

 _*gulp*_

"Heeey Astrid..."

"Don't you "Hey Astrid" me mister. We've got a lot to talk about! Let's go!" She walked right up to me, grabbing my arm to drag me away. But I dug my heels in and stayed put.

"I'm not going anywhere but home." I pulled out of her grasp and saw Hiccup walking up behind her.

"Rei, what's going on? You're just leaving? Without saying anything?"

"Trust me, yesterday I would have jumped right through this thing if it wasn't for what happened."

"But why?"

"I have actual family, Hiccup. And as much as it pains me to say it, they're of more importance to me." I turned my head away.

"What about Tesla and Sting...?" I snapped my eyes shut, trying to force the tears to stay down, I couldn't break now.

"...They're better off on their own. They can go where ever they want now. Tesla can use as much lightning as he wants without fear of hurting me. And Sting can fly somewhere, maybe both of them can find families. They won't have me holding them back." I turned away, only to have my shoulder grabbed, making me turn back, and my jaw burst into pain. I landed in a heap on the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid was obviously shocked. I picked myself up and rubbed my jaw. Hiccup grabbed my shirt and hauled me up, slamming me against the cave wall, knocking the breath out of me. He was a _lot_ stronger than he appeared.

 _"Don't you_ ever, _say they're better off without you!"_ I had never seen pure rage in Hiccup's eyes before. Hatred? Yes. Anger? Oooh yeah. Blinding rage that I'd only felt to _that_ degree once? Never. "They both need you. Just like you need them." I grimaced and shoved him back.

"I _can't_ _need_ either of them! I can't _stay_ here! And I can't take them home! The longer I stay here the more it's going to hurt! And if I stay for too long, then I'll _never!_ _Leave!"_ We stood there, staring each other down. My eyes misted over, and I looked away to rub at them. "If I stay, then I can't go home...I can't leave them..."

"Rei..."

"NO! DON'T! Just...don't." I turned and moved to get some distance. Hiccup started forward, only for Akumu to step up, blocking his way.

"I think you've done enough." Moss green eyes hardened to emeralds.

"Move. Now." Akumu shook her head and raised her arms out to her sides.

"I think I'll stay. Rei made a choice by coming here. He made a choice by breaking me out, saving my life. This is his decision. If he wants to go home, then who are _you_ to stop him. A friend? Or something else?" Her face was completely blank as she said this, and that only made Hiccup even angrier.

"Grr!" Hiccup started forward, only to stop when Akumu flicked her wrists and blades flung into her hands. She stayed in the same position, an unmoving wall. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

"No, I'm warning you." Hiccup had enough, and pulled out his Dragon Blade, igniting it.

"Last chance prisoner."

"I'll take that chance."

 _ **Snap BOOM**_ Both people stopped and covered their eyes when a spark blasted the ground in front of them.

"Either of you take one more step, and you'll know what it's like to get 150 volts **(a little stronger than a stander electrical socket, which sits at around 120.)** straight to the heart..." They both looked over to see me holding my right hand up, fingers in a snapping position.

"Rei? What wha-" I raised my arm and pointed towards the ceiling.

 _ **Snap**_

 _ **BOOM**_ Rocks and dust fell down, showering us in debris.

"Quiet!" I tightened my fingers, threat standing strong. "I will not tolerate my friends fighting! Now drop the weapons!" They both glared at each other, and I snarled. "I said _drop them."_ They both reluctantly set their weapons on the ground. I turned my eyes to Hiccup. "I'm leaving. There is _nothing_ you can do to stop me, and there is _nothing_ that will change my mind."

I heard a "squawk" and turned to see Sting standing at the entrance of the cave, staring at me. Tesla followed him into the cave, moving slower, because he wasn't sure if he heard me right. I jerked my head away, not wanting to look at them.

"You two shouldn't be here..." I heard heavy foot steps as they walked over, only to end up eating dirt when something hit me in the back of the head. Tesla got right up in my face a growled loudly. I simply pushed his head away and stood up. I walked over to Akumu.

"You two should leave, before I do..." I felt my body go rigid, and my muscles started spazing. "AAA-AHH!" It stopped and I collapsed to the floor. I slowly pushed myself to my hands and knees, breathing hard. While I could control electricity, I wasn't immune to it if I was surprised. I felt something grab my coat and drag me backwards. Then I was squished between two dragons. I struggled at first, but could barely move, so I just held still, willing them to let me go. Eventually they pulled apart, but kept their wings spread, not letting me out of their circle.

"Guys, I have to go...I can't stay..." I tried pushing my way out of their wings, but to no avail, they just pulled me back towards them. "Guys. Stop...Please." Neither of them budged, just stared at me with fear in their eyes. I shut my eyes, willing a numbness to encase my emotions. "Tesla...Sting... _Stop."_ They both looked shocked, I'd never spoken to them with such coldness. Sure, there had been some yelling, but there had always been emotion behind it. My two dragons traded looks, then slowly lowered their wings, backing away. I opened my eyes, and without even looking at them, walked over to Akumu, trying not to crack. I stopped next to her and nodded, my throat tightening.

I heard loud foot steps, and turned to see all of the other riders running in.

Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and Eret, along with all of their dragons. I spun around, not meeting their eyes.

"It's time." She bent to pick up her knives, and sheathed them. I could see the pain in her eyes. The man she's been trying to _kill_ , the one person she _despised_ for _years_ , was practically dying inside, and for some reason, it was tearing her apart.

"Okay, let's go." I took one second to sweep my eyes around the room, then shut them again, trying to stop the tears stinging my eyes. I reached up and took off my necklace, running over to Tesla and giving it to him.

"...Be brave..." A single tear fell. Then I turned to Sting. I reached back and took off my Katana, sheath and all. I set it on the ground in front of him. I looked up.

"Find someone to spar with..." I turned and ran towards to portal, grabbing Akumu's hand on the way. We leaped in, and the portal sounded, ringing out like a loud church bell, ringing throughout the cave. It collapsed in on itself, disappearing in a flash of purple and black. Then there was silence. Hiccup walked forward and picked something up off the ground. He tore the parchment wrapping, and looked at the gift in his hands. It was a solid wooden frame with a canvas stretched over it.

The sun was just sinking below the water, a sliver of that grand ball of fire shooting beams of orange, purple, red, and yellow across the sky. A tall sea stack on the right, scattered with grass, shining in the sunlight. And dragons, dozens of dragons soaring through the sky. Hiccup turned it over to see words on the back.

 _To the best Chief I'll ever have the pleasure of knowing._

 _Stay strong my friend._

 _~Rei Taiki_

Two words were spoken that day.

Two words that hit everyone right in their hearts.

Two words I'm glad I never heard.

"...Goodbye...Rei..."

Rei: THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE LEAVING IT?! I'm going to kill you Silver!

 **Just! Gimme a sec...**

 **I hate myself...I hope you know that. I'm legit crying right now, and I'm doing this because of all of you!**

 ***Sniff* *Blows nose then shakes head***

 **Okay, I can actually see the keyboard now. I hope you all have enjoyed this roller coaster of a Fanfiction. I _never_ in a _million_ years, expected the support you guys gave me. Whether it was criticism, positive or not, complements, advice, or whatever. You guys have been amazing! I think I can safely say I legit laughed and cried at some points while writing this. I hope you all did too...minus the crying...that's just bonus points. *evil grin***

Rei: Why are you so _mean_ to them?! You just cut it off there, and you're saying you _meant_ to make them cry?!

 ** _I was kidding!_ But seriously, those reviews you guys left, and the amount of views this story got? It's insane. This has given me a huge boost in morale and self-confidence, knowing I can create something in this jumbled mess I call a brain that people will _actually_ enjoy. I have legit spent _days_ writing, editing and grabbing tissues. Especially on this last chapter.**

Rei: *scoffs*

 **If you don't shut up, I'm locking you in a _wooden_ cage.**

Rei: ...

 **I started writing this Fanfiction on March 12 of this year (2017), and officially uploaded this chapter on July 7 of the same year.**

 **I know some people are probably not happy with this ending, but I don't know...it just... _feels_ right. I know, it's a cliff hanger, and you probably have questions. Examples: Did Rei and Akumu make it home? What's going to happen to them; to Akumu when she has to face her crimes? Or will she? What will Rei's parents think when he walks into their house with her in tow?**

…

 **This could make for a _really_ juicy sequel...**

 **BUT! Before you all get excited, I need to serve my mission first. It's been a long time coming, and I need to do this. So a sequel will have to wait...**

 **For two solid years.**

…

 **Y'all have fun! And if you ever need to, don't be afraid to speak up about your pain. It is good to find outlets, don't get me wrong, but you need to get the negative emotions out of your system. It can literally kill you after too long.**

 **So please, get any help you need, and go to enjoy life! You only get one after all!**

 **~Silverleone**

" **Even in your darkest hour, burn bright"**

 **Me-2015**


	40. Epilogue, the real ending!

**Betcha thought I was completely evil and wanted to hang me from the rafters for leaving it there, huh?**

 **Well, here's the _real_ ending, I just wanted to get a reaction out of you! XD**

 **Reviews!**

 **mr. jack joe: I might, it depends on how I feel after I get back from my mission! I'm _really_ hoping I'm still into this story when I get back!**

 **TimPlazasta: Dang it! Thought I could get you at least! XD Yes, generally the guys(Elders) serve for two years, while the gals(Sisters) serve for 18 months.**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

I took one second to sweep my eyes around the room, then shut them again, trying to stop the tears stinging my eyes. I reached up and took off my necklace, running over to Tesla and giving it to him.

"...Be brave..." A single tear fell. Then I turned to Sting. I reached back and took off my Katana, sheath and all. I set it on the ground in front of him. I looked up.

"Find someone to spar with..." I turned and ran towards to portal, grabbing Akumu's hand on the way. We leaped in, and the portal sounded, ringing out like a loud church bell, ringing throughout the cave. It collapsed in on itself, disappearing in a flash of purple and black. Then there was silence. Hiccup walked forward and picked something up off the ground. He tore the parchment wrapping, and looked at the gift in his hands. It was a solid wooden frame with a canvas stretched over it.

The sun was just sinking below the water, a sliver of that grand ball of fire shooting beams of orange, purple, red, and yellow across the sky. A tall sea stack on the right, scattered with grass, shining in the sunlight. And dragons, dozens of dragons soaring through the sky. Hiccup turned it over to see words on the back.

 _To the best Chief I'll ever have the pleasure of knowing._

 _Stay strong my friend._

 _~Rei Taiki_

Two words were spoken that day.

Two words that hit everyone right in their hearts.

Two words I'm glad I never heard.

"...Goodbye...Rei..."

(Present Time)

We had entered the portal what felt like hours ago. An invincible force pushing us from behind. The tunnel we were flying through looked like the portal, only stretched out into the distance. Unlike the first two times I'd witnessed these colors, in which there was overwhelming fear, there was a sense of calm, of peace. I looked over to see Akumu just floating there with her eyes closed.

"...Akumu..." She raised an eyebrow without opening her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"...Did I do the right thing...? Just leaving them like that?" She opened her eyes and looked over at me. She thought on it for a minute, then answered, her voice calm and collected.

"...I think you did. You had to. You said it yourself, you wouldn't be able to leave if you stayed any longer. I could feel the hesitation whenever you ran over to your dragons. You didn't want to leave them for anything, but your parents are more important." We stayed silent as I processed that information.

"...You were right..." She opened her eyes and looked over.

"About what?"

"I am alone...I had that one opportunity to open up to people, finally have some friends, and now they're gone forever..."

"But you aren't alone."

"What?"

"You never were. You have your parents, and now you have all of these new friends." I smiled as I forced any and all negative emotions to the side.

"You're right...I was never alone when I had my parents...And now I've got new friends...I might not be able to talk to them anymore, but I know them, who they are as people...maybe I can use that to make myself a better person..." I was thinking back to all of the months I'd spent in the past. "Akumu...? Did any time pass while I was back there...?" She looked startled at the question, and paused to think.

"...Honestly? I don't know...To be blunt, you were supposed to die on the island, no one was supposed to find you. I didn't really care where I sent you, just as long as you died in the end."

"Then why 900 years in the past?! You could've sent me back to the Hiroshima event or something!"

"I...That wasn't the past, Rei..." I turned to her, which was a little weird, it felt like there was gelatin in the air, making it awkward to maneuver.

"How was that not the past? They said the year was 1104."

"It was not time travel. Rather, dimension hopping."

"So...that's why dragons weren't found as fossils in our time? Because they never existed?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I've seen what those powerful beasts can do, and I regret to inform you, in our world, they never existed." I sighed and face forward again, just watching the colors swirl around us.

"...They're not beasts...they're living creatures."

"If you say so..." She snorted, I could tell she was being stubborn.

"Hey! They were some of my best friends!"

"Sure. A super charged, living battery and a three tailed, fire breathing scorpion, really close friends, not dangerous at all..." She had a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Of course they're dangerous! They're _dragons!_ If they weren't, _that's_ when I'd be worried!" She started laughing, clutching her stomach with one arm, pointing at me with the other.

"You're defending a bunch of mutated lizards! HAHAHAHA!"

"HEY! Don't laugh at me!" I socked her in the arm, folding both of mine in a pouting manner.

"Aww, is poor old dragon boy pouting? Poor wittle Rei!" She cackled.

"Okay, that's a new low, even for you."

"Hey!"

 _ **Smack**_

"Ow! Not the face! I've got glasses on you know!" I shut my eyes as a pulse of white light came from the end of the tunnel we were floating down. "Is that what I think it is?"

"...Yup, that's home."

"Akumu, what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You feel sorry for what you did, and I've forgiven you...But at most...people would shoot first, ask questions later."

"I was honestly planning on just staying on the run...I don't know how else to live, it's been too long."

"Then come live with my family!" She snapped her head over, eyes wide.

"What?! But I tried to, and almost did, kill them! They couldn't accept or forgive me!" I turned to face forward again, a train of thoughts barreling through my mind.

"My family has always forgiven those that have hurt us. Maybe...If I show that I trust you, they'll trust you as well. At least, with time."

"I don't see how...but I've never had my own home before...I wonder what it would be like..." My eye snapped over to look at her. The light from the portal was getting too bright, and I had to shut me eyes.

"What?!"

(Time Skip)

"Aaaahhh, my head..." I pushed the ball of my hands into my eyes, trying to clear the jackhammer in my head. I laid there until the headache became more manageable, then propped myself up on my elbows, looking around. I was surrounded by trees and shrubs. "...What...?" I blinked owlishly, trying to make sense of the area. I heard rustling behind me, and instinctually rolled forward, reaching for my now gone sword. I silently cursed and spun around, getting into a stance. The bushing were shaking now, and I grew tense.

"Ow! Stupid thorns!" I half dropped my stance.

"...Akumu?"

"Rei?! You're awake! I-OW! Gimme a second!" I heard multiple slashing sounds, then she came stumbling out of the forest. Under her left arm was some dry wood and kindling. Again, blinking with dinner-plate-sized eyes, I stood there until she got her clothes straightened out. She looked up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face with a *huff*. "Okay, that's better." She made eye contact and stopped, seeing my stance. "Rei...drop the fists..." I slowly brought my arms up, one to rub at my eyes, while the other moved my glasses.

"Akumu...What happened?" She walked to the middle of the small clearing, and dropped the wood in a sloppy pile.

"We made it through the portal, if that's what you're asking. But you passed out after hitting the ground. I'm not sure what happened, so I decided to go get firewood while you were out." She crouched down and started organizing the wood into an amateur log house structure. I soon gained back full physical and mental awareness and crouched down to help her. After we got the wood piled up, I asked for one of Akumu's daggers. She handed it over, and I did the same fire starting technique(?) that I did back on the island. We both curled up next to the fire, opposite of each other to cover all angles in case of any danger. I glanced up at her as she stared at the orange and red flames licking at the wood.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell me why you started coming after me."

"Oh. I guess I didn't..." I waited a few seconds, but she didn't speak up again.

"Hey...It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." She shook her head stiffly.

"No, you have a right to know after all these months." She sat up straighter, and cleared her throat. "I was originally after you for capturing so many of my men, lowering my numbers significantly. Then...I sort of found a...sick...glee...from it all. The hunting, the fighting, the danger and risk of being captured. I was enjoying myself. But I still had my original goal in mind. Eliminating you."

"So, if I hadn't caught all those men, you wouldn't have come after me?"

"I don't know. The first time I saw you, even when you were cuffing one of my men...I felt like I'd met you somewhere before, but I couldn't place it. You reminded me of someone." She smiled softly down at the fire. "It only just hit me recently. It was me. You reminded me of me." I pulled my head up, tilting it a bit.

"How so...?"

"You were stoic, strong, wanting to be the best, but trying to keep your ego and cool in check, which I failed at by the way." We both shared a small chuckle, remembering all the times she had snapped and nearly went insane from it. "You reminded me of my past hopes growing up. You wanted to, and were, helping people. I even saw one of my former men in a church once, I was ready to march into the precinct and blow it up right then and there." We both shared a laugh.

"Wait, was that the top-shaved, tat' guy?" She nodded. "He honestly wasn't a bad guy, but I felt he just needed a good push in the right direction...away from the wrong crowd." Akumu nodded.

"Yes. And I'm the one who gave him the wrong push..."

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers, sending a few sparks into the fire, lighting up the clearing for a second. "Don't you _dare_ go down that train of thought! I've only just broken you out of it!" We went back to staring at the fire. "You know...I never was able to find your surname. I don't know how though."

"I erased it from any and all records, not wanting anyone to find out about my past or family."

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking...?" She didn't move for a long while, so I moved around the fire and set my hand on her shoulder. When she spoke up, it was small, hollow.

"...My name's Tanaka Akumu..." I let the name sink in, and went back through my memories to find the meanings.

"...Your surname...it means "Dweller" doesn't it...?"

"That it does...why?" She could see where I was going with this.

"Your name means "Nightmare Dweller"?"

"...I am no longer proud of that name..." There was shame in her eyes, and she turned her head away. I turned her towards me.

"Then we'll find a new one." She turned her eyes to meet mine. I almost pulled back when I saw they were shimmering in emotion.

"Really? You'd do that, for me?"

"Don't. Stop shaming yourself. You screwed up, yes. But you never achieved your goal."

"But I still tried!"

"But you never _won!_ You _lost!"_

"But!" I grasped her shoulder tighter, trying to get my point across.

"Listen to me. I forgive you for everything. Every person you've hurt, everything you've done." I hugged her, feeling her relax a bit. I pulled away, and made sure she was looking at me. "I said it before, and I'll say it till you believe me; it's all in the past." I moved back to the other side of the fire, keeping my awareness about us. We went silent for a long time.

Akumu would occasionally glance at me, giving me a funny look. I would meet the look, but she'd quickly look away. I soon got tired of the game of gaze-tag and spoke up.

"What?"

"Would you quite shrugging your shoulder?" She gestured to my left shoulder, and I looked at it, remembering why I'd left behind what I had.

"Am I?"

"Yes, and it's annoying."

"Sorry...I guess I'm not used to not having my sword in the middle of no where..."

"Oh...Why'd you leave it and your necklace?" I reached up and placed my hand where the latterly named object would normally rest.

"I wanted to make sure they'd have something to remember me by, other than memories of course." I reached into my front left jean pocket, and pulled out a new necklace. It was a stiff white cord, with a hand-made chain and clasp on the end. Hanging at the bottom was a bent teardrop shape. It glinted in the lower sunlight.

"Is that a Yang symbol?"

"Yeah, it's made from both Tesla's and Sting's scales, former on the outside, latter on the inside. That's why the outer part is dark purple instead of white." I reached around the fire and held it out for Akumu to look at. She gently took it from my hand and looked it over, turning it in the light of the fire and the dying sun.

"It's very pretty." She reached around and handed it back to me, to which I took it, and put it on.

"We'd better settle in for the night...I'll take first watch, not like I could sleep right now anyways..."

"Alright, guess I'll see you at midnight." I nodded and crossed my legs, cupping my hands in my lap. I shut my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings, listening for any sounds, and searching for any static currents from living creatures. I gently stretched out my senses to about half a mile, as to not wear myself out completely, and didn't pick anything up. I lowered my awareness to about 50 yards out, and meditated.

Soon I felt my arm twitch, and broke out of meditation to scratch it, meanwhile pulling out my pocket watch. I popped it open and angled it so the dying fire would glint off the face. 11:04. I sighed and went back to meditating. There was no way I was going to make Akumu stay up for half the night, not after these past few days.

(Next morning)

*Yawning* "Hmmmm..."

"Good morning Akumu." Her head snapped up and our eyes met. It took her a good few seconds to relax and then sit up fully.

"What happened...?"

"I decided to let you sleep. After all, you've been through a lot these past few days."

"Oh...um...Thank you..." She still felt really awkward about things like thanking people, obviously. I'd have to work on that.

"You're welcome. Now, what say we figure out where we are?" Akumu nodded and we both stood up, dusting ourselves off. I froze in the middle of doing so, stretching out my "static awareness". I harshly whispered over to Akumu. "Don't. Move." She froze on the spot, quirking an eyebrow at me. "There is something big behind you." She nodded shortly, and then we heard the heavy breathing.

 _Two breathing patterns...Crap...There's at least two of them..._ I slowly circled around the burned out fire, and Akumu silently passed me a blade. We both had to leap backwards as two Ussuri brown bears bursted out of the bushes.

"Oh great, the couple's here and it's hangry!"

"Really?! A joke! Right now?!" I bounced on my toes a couple of times, turning while doing so.

"Couldn't help it! Run!" There was no way we could fight these bears, there having been many incidents in Northern Japan's history, even as recent as the 20th century, as to where bears were considered man-eaters. Our only hope was that we could out pace them through the trees, finding places to maybe trap them or block their paths. But, it was looking grim, and with the average Brown bear running 30 miles per hour, they were very easily catching up to us, now being about 30 feet behind us. Akumu and I were dashing along the forest floor, trying to find anything that would help.

"I don't see anything!"

"I know."

"Rei! What do we do?!"

"I don't know..." We both set our jaws and pushed our selves to go faster.

"Can these things climb?!"

"Yeah! Plus, they know how to trap their prey in the trees, so they can't get ou-! I've got it! Into a tree!" I stopped, with one of the bears only 10 feet behind me, crouched down, and leaped straight up. I grabbed the highest branch in my reach, hauling myself up and hopefully out of the bear's reach. I looked around to see Akumu crouched on a different tree, shaking slightly from the fear and adrenaline.

 _I keep forgetting she's only 17..._

"Now what?! I thought you said they can climb!"

"They can, but remember how we got out of Berk?" She paused.

"Tree travel!" I nodded, then looked down to see the bears, each climbing a tree, coming right at us. The one below me roared and I snarled back, trying to quell the instinctual fear rising from below.

"Wait for it..." The bear got close enough, one more branch and it would be able to hit me. "Now! Go!" We leaped over to different trees, away from the bears, both of which roared in agitation at their prey getting away. We kept jumping, trying to put as much distance between us and the killing machines.

Soon we came to a rest, after all, the adrenaline was now leaving our bodies, and we had probably sprinted a good half a mile before we got into the trees.

"I- ***huff*** really- ***huff*** hate- ***huff*** nature!" Akumu leaned against the trunk of a tree, resting in the crook of two branches. I myself found a solid branch to sit on, swinging one leg down.

"Aaaaugh...agreed..." I sat there, numbly rubbing my thighs. "I'm going to start a rally to lock all those bears up...But HOO! That was the most adrenaline I've felt in a _while!"_ I looked over and noticed Akumu giggling slightly. _"What?"_ I stated flatly.

"You've got a branch in your hair!" She busted out laughing once she stated that. I reached up and pulled it out, tossing it away. She was still laughing, and she had to catch herself before she fell. The look on her face set something off, and I started chuckling. "Hehe, what are you laughing for?"

"Heh heh, your face when you almost fell just then, it-eheh, it was..." At this point, we both just busted out laughing. It took a few minutes for us to stop, because both of us would calm down, then one would have another small fit, making the other bust out again. "Oh, ooh, my sides hurt..."

"Mine too...Ow..."

"We'd better get going, wouldn't want hangry #1 and hangry #2 to find us." I dropped out of the tree, and dusted myself off. "Oh _come_ on!" I held up my right arm for Akumu to see a tear in the sleeve of my coat. "I _just_ sewed up a hole last month!"

"Looks like it got snagged on a branch."

"Yeah. Oh well, I'll get it patched up when we get back." We started walking through the forest. "Hey, why exactly did you drop us in the middle of the forest?"

"Wasn't on purpose, really. But I didn't want to be too close to civilization, in case someone happened upon the area. Would've been really awkward to come back through when someone was around. Come on, luckily, you led us in the exact direction we needed to go."

"...Very convenient..." Rei looked up at the sky. **(HEY! No breaking the fourth wall!)**

"D'you say something?"

"No...why?"

"Thought I heard you say something..."

"Nope, not me."

"Oh...Okay." I lost myself in thought, only following her subconsciously. No, really, she could've walked right off a cliff at this point, and I might have followed her.

We had been walking for a good 10 minutes before I spoke up again, and Akumu froze when I threw a question her way.

"Akumu...Would you like a new name...?" It took her a minute to come up with an answer, and I noticed her voice was shaking slightly.

"I-I...If it means I can let go of my past...Yes, I'd like that."

"Then how about...Koharu Hikaru...?" **(Remember, generally Japanese give their surname first.)** She stood stalk still as the name and its meaning processed, her head was pointed towards the ground.

"..."Bright Heart"...?"

"Yes. I think it fits you." She didn't move for a long time, her hair having fallen forward to cover her face. I stepped forward, raising my hand to place it on her shoulder. "...Are you...?" I was suddenly slammed into the tree trunk behind me, my breath shoved out of my lungs in a cough as her arms wrapped around my chest. I froze when I felt her sob. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her get it all out, gently rocking her back and forth. "Shh...Shh...It's okay, it's okay. You're safe...you're home now." She lifted her head up, tears streaming down her face. I used my coat sleeve to wipe them away.

"Welcome home, Hikaru. Welcome home...little sister."

 **Aaaaaand that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed! But I do have one more surprise for you! I'll post it once it's done, so stayed tuned!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~Silverleone**


	41. Epilogue, the alternate path!

**Okay, before you all flip a table about this being the same Epilogue...this is an AU where Rei and Akumu don't make it home on the first try, and end up somewhere else. Somewhere I think a few of you might recognize...**

 **This is the last review!**

 **mr. jack joe: Maybe Rei will go back, maybe not. I literally couldn't tell you _anything_ that has to do with the HTTYD Universe as of Rei and Akumu leaving.**

 **Hope each and every one of you enjoy the AU Epilogue!**

 **~Silverleone**

(Last Chapter)

I took one second to sweep my eyes around the room, then shut them again, trying to stop the tears stinging my eyes. I reached up and took off my necklace, running over to Tesla and giving it to him.

"...Be brave..." A single tear fell. Then I turned to Sting. I reached back and took off my Katana, sheath and all. I set it on the ground in front of him. I looked up.

"Find someone to spar with..." I turned and ran towards to portal, grabbing Akumu's hand on the way. We leaped in, and the portal sounded, ringing out like a loud church bell, ringing throughout the cave. It collapsed in on itself, disappearing in a flash of purple and black. Then there was silence. Hiccup walked forward and picked something up off the ground. He tore the parchment wrapping, and looked at the gift in his hands. It was a solid wooden frame with a canvas stretched over it.

The sun was just sinking below the water, a sliver of that grand ball of fire shooting beams of orange, purple, red, and yellow across the sky. A tall sea stack on the right, scattered with grass, shining in the sunlight. And dragons, dozens of dragons soaring through the sky. Hiccup turned it over to see words on the back.

 _To the best Chief I'll ever have the pleasure of knowing._

 _Stay strong my friend._

 _~Rei Taiki_

Two words were spoken that day.

Two words that hit everyone right in their hearts.

Two words I'm glad I never heard.

"...Goodbye...Rei..."

(Present Time)

We had entered the portal what felt like hours ago. An invincible force pushing us from behind. The tunnel we were flying through looked like the portal, only stretched out into the distance. Unlike the first two times I'd witnessed these colors, in which there was overwhelming fear, there was a sense of calm, of peace. I looked over to see Akumu just floating there with her eyes closed.

"...Akumu..." She raised an eyebrow without opening her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"...Did I do the right thing? ...Just leaving everyone like that?" She opened her eyes and looked over at me. She thought on it for a minute, then answered, her voice soft and calm.

"...I think you did. You had to. You said it yourself, you wouldn't be able to leave if you stayed any longer. I could feel the hesitation whenever you ran over to your dragons. You didn't want to leave them for anything, but your parents are more important." We stayed silent as I processed that information.

"...You were right..." She opened her eyes and looked over.

"About what?" I stared at the wall of the tunnel.

"I am alone...I had that one opportunity to open up to people, finally have some friends, and now they're gone forever..."

"But you aren't alone."

"What?" I turned and looked at her, the question on my face.

"You never were. You have your parents, and now you have all of these new friends." I smiled as I tried to force any and all negative emotions to the side.

"You're right...I was never alone when I had my parents...And now I've got new friends...I might not be able to talk to them anymore, but I know them, who they are as people...maybe I can use that to make myself a better person..." I was thinking back to all of the months I'd spent in the past. "Akumu...? Did any time pass while I was back there...?" She looked startled at the question, and paused to think.

"...Honestly? I don't know...To be blunt, you were supposed to die on the island, no one was supposed to find you. I didn't really care where I sent you, just as long as you died in the end."

"Then why 900 years in the past?! You could've sent me back to the Hiroshima event or something!"

"I...That wasn't the past, Rei..." I fully turned towards her at this point, which was a little weird, it felt like there was gelatin in the air, making it awkward to maneuver.

"How was that not the past? They said the year was 1104."

"It was not time travel. Rather, dimension hopping."

"So...that's why dragons weren't found as fossils in our time? Because they never existed?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I've seen what those powerful beasts can do, and I regret to inform you, in our world, they never existed." I sighed and face forward again, just watching the colors swirl around us.

"...They're not _all_ beasts...they're living creatures."

"If you say so..." She snorted, I could tell she was being sarcastically stubborn.

"Hey! They were some of my best friends!"

"Sure. A super charged, living battery and a three tailed, fire breathing scorpion, really close friends, not dangerous at all..." She had a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Of course they're dangerous! They're _dragons!_ If they weren't, _that's_ when I'd be worried!" She started laughing, clutching her stomach with one arm, pointing at me with the other.

"You're defending a bunch of mutated lizards! HAHAHAHA!"

"HEY! Don't laugh at me!" I pulled away from her, somehow crouching down. There was a flash of something in her eyes right before I leaped, and she threw her hands up.

"DON'T!" But I was already in the air. I tackled her and knocked us towards the tunnel wall. "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST MESSED EVERYTHING UP!" We reached the wall and while I thought we'd bounce off of it, we fazed right through it. There was nothing on this side, just a pure black void. Akumu looked ready to kill me, not again... but she wrapped her arms around my neck, partially cutting off my airway. "You let go of me, and I will kill you!"

"What's going on?!"

"You shoved us out of the portal you _moron!_ Now I have to make a new one before we get lost in the void!" She turned around, and I put my arms around her waist, clasping my hands together. She started mumbling something, and when I listened in, it wasn't English. It sounded similar to Italian, but the pronunciation was off. My eyes widened.

 _She wasn't kidding, she really_ can _do magic..._ She was waving her hands in two circles, drawing the infinity symbol with a strange light that she conjured up. A single spot of light popped into existence up ahead, and as it grew bigger, I saw it was another portal. We flew into it, and Akumu collapsed limply in my arms.

"Akumu!" She weakly pounded my chest with her fist.

"Shut up, I'm trying rest...I sent us to the closest dimension, so it'll be okay..." I shifted my hold on her, hugging her, and simply watched the end of the portal.

(Skip! *Ding*) **(Reference anyone?)**

An unknown amount of time later, I noticed something was off. The portal walls were quivering, shifting more than normal. I adjusted my grip, holding Akumu tightly so I wouldn't drop her.

Then the quaking started. I wasn't sure how all this magic worked, but I could probably guess and say this wasn't supposed to happen. I looked down, to see Akumu's forehead was covered with a sheen of sweat.

"Akumu? Akumu, wake up. You've got to wake up! Something's wrong with the portal! Akumu!" I snapped my eyes shut when a bright flash of light blinded me. I squinted, trying to see what was happening, and all I saw was a white light breaking through the end of the portal. It became too bright, and I turned my head away.

 _This better not kill us!_ The whole portal was wavering, and I tried to avoid the walls, not wanting to send us back into the void. The light go closer and brighter. Soon I had to push my head into my shoulder to block the light.

Then we were free falling. Gravity, weight, speed, wind, all of these feelings arrived in a literal rush. I pulled my head away from my shoulder and saw we were probably a mile in the air. I rotated so I was "sitting" in the air.

"...Akumu, if you don't wake up _right. Now._ I'm going to kill you before the ground does!" She stirred and slowly looked around, then snapped awake. She thrashed for a minute, trying to grasp where we were.

 _ **SLAP WHACK**_

"O-OW!" I grabbed both her wrists and made her stop. "Akumu!" She froze, then apparently the fact we were free falling entered her brain.

"Wh-what happened?!"

"Not right now! Is there anything that you can do to stop us from becoming pancakes?!" She tried to focus, only to look up at me with horror in her eyes.

"I can't access my magic!"

"What?! Why not?!"

 _ **SLAP**_ I was getting really tired of being her living punching bag.

"If I knew that! I'd be working around it!" The ground was getting really close now, probably a quarter of a mile left. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her, she doing the same. "If we die! I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to your parents!"

"And I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better life!" We held each other close, ready for the end.

A feelings of weightlessness came over me, and I thought it had ended. But I could still feel the wind blowing my hair and clothes around. Akumu looked up at me, confusion in her eyes.

"Did you go to Hell too? That's surprising..." **(Not technically cussing, because I'm talking about the place, not using it like most people do.)**

"...You are _so_ lucky I don't hit women..." She blinked rapidly, then looked around, me following suit. We were still falling, but it was almost seemed to be in slow motion. I looked down to see the ground only a few feet below us. We gently touched down and quickly let each other go, only for her to lose her balance and start to fall backwards. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. "You okay?" She stepped away.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Well, now that you have both checked yourselves over, how about we introduce ourselves." I spun around and held my right arm out to the side, and out of habit, reached for my Katana I no longer had. I quickly shifted into a stance, as to not look _completely_ ridiculous. Standing in front of us was an extremely old man wearing the strangest silvery-blue robes.

He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. In his right hand, a wooden stick.

"I mean no harm, Mr. Taiki, Ms. Tanaka." British...? What?

"Who are you and how do you know our names?!" He folded his hands in front of him, keeping them in plain view. "If you would come with me, I believe everything will be explained eventually."

"Where are we?"

"All in due time my boy." I grimaced.

 _Oh great, one of those people..._

"I'm not "your boy"."

"My apologies. Mr. Taiki, then." He turned and started walking away. "If you would follow me." Akumu and I shared a glance, then I shrugged.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do..." She nodded, and we started following after the strange man.

"I won't be able to open a portal for a while...the last two really took it out of me."

"...I really screwed up...Sorry."

"We'll find our way home." She stated matter-of-factly. We walked for a good minute, the I looked over at her, cautious on how I worded my next question.

"...Your last name...it means Dweller doesn't it...?"

"That it does...why?" She could see where I was going with this, and obviously felt nervous about it.

"Your name means "Nightmare Dweller"?"

"...I am no longer proud of that name..." There was shame in her eyes, and she turned her head away. I stopped and put my hand on her shoulder, turning her towards me.

"Then we'll find a new one." She turned to look at me, eyes shimmering in emotion.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Don't. Stop pitying yourself. You screwed up, yes. But you never achieved your goal."

"But I still tried!"

"But you never won, Akumu! You lost!"

"But!..." I grasped her shoulders tighter, trying to get my point across.

"Listen to me. I forgive you for everything. Every person you've hurt, everything you've done." I hugged her, feeling her relax a bit. I pulled away, and made sure she was looking at me. "I said it before, and I'll say it till you believe me; _it's in the past."_ She turned away, but before she did, I saw a single tear fall. When she finally spoke, her voice was meek and hollow.

"...I've never had anyone forgive me before..."

"There's a first for everything. Now come on, that _old man_ is leaving us behind." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders with a small smirk on my face, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the jab.

"...He _is_ pretty old..." She coughed out a laugh.

"...How old is the real question..."

"90?"

"Nah...he looks older than that...But he's got this mischievous energy around him I've never seen...it's almost unnatural..." We both narrowed our eyes in thought.

"Well...considering he was holding a wand, what if magic exists here?"

"Then why couldn't you access yours?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure...But he probably used it to obtain youthfulness in his old age." I grimaced, a thought popping into my head.

"Great...Humans are all the same, no matter what dimension we're in."

"What do you mean?"

"We're naturally greedy, some of us taking whatever we want without fear of consequences. We're afraid of death, we've been trying to out live each other, when really we should be focused on actually living life. Instincts still run through our blood, Akumu. We have to break them in order to become more than _just_ human. But we also have to keep them close to avoid endangering ourselves and others."

"I never knew you thought of humans like that..."

"You spend enough time taking down criminals...It sets the bar...pretty low..."

"Oh..."

"...Hey...I never got to ask...how old are you...?"

"...I'm 17..." I smiled, pulling my arm tighter around her shoulder.

"Akumu...You said you would like a new name...?" It took her a minute to come up with an answer, and I noticed her voice was shaking slightly.

"I-I...If it means I can let go of my past...Yes, I'd like that."

"Then how about...Koharu Hikaru...?" **(Remember, generally Japanese give their surname first.)** She stood stalk still as the name and its meaning processed, her head was pointed towards the ground.

"..."Bright Heart"...?" It took a good minute before she almost tackled me in a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her now tear stained face into my shoulder. I gently pulled her close, remembering she hasn't had anyone to hold her in a long time

 _I vow to always protect you..._

"Welcome to the family...little sister."

 **Had to do the AU! I couldn't help it!**

 **Anyways. Yes, I am planning on doing a sequel in two years, and yes, it's going to be a Harry Potter Fanfiction. I'll leave the details hanging in the air. I _do_ however, have a single one-shot up on my profile. I've had a second one ready for a hot minute, but I want to make sure it was just about as good as I could get it. They are both little events that happen in my universe, but I'm not sure if I'll add them into the story, or skip around them, letting you guys know when they happen. Their placements are pretty obvious, as it is stated in context, but still.**

 **I accidentally cut myself on the tip of my middle finger while sharpening a machete two days ago. I never realized how much I use it to type...I don't use proper technique, and would probably make any teacher of the subject faint/scream...*Cheesy grin***

 **One other thing that I feel I should explain! I know Rei is generally a name given to females, but I found the male version, which is "Rai", meaning "lightning" among other things. It just doesn't...look right...Maybe I'll change it when I get back if there is too much confusion on his gender. Who knows.**

 **Anyways...**

 **This is officially the last chapter! (Hence the name.)**

 **But I feel like I'm forg-**

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

 ***Sigh* Hold on... Whaddaya _want?_ *opens door* ...How'd you get out of the dun-basement...?**

Rei: I broke out. Did you forget about my power _you_ gave me?

 **Oh...**

I'm going to kill you now...

 **...Son of a motherless goa-AOSIDSDFAJPFUIADNOIDCPQ**

 **~Silverleone**


End file.
